


0-300

by Dis (Disaster_Writes), Disaster_Sins (Disaster_Writes)



Series: 0-300 Victuuri Street Racing AU | A/B/O [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha / Alpha pairing, Alpha Christophe Giacometti, Alpha OC, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Breathplay, Car Accidents, Car Sex, Cocky Yuuri, Dark Victor Nikiforov, Dom Katsuki Yuuri, Edging, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Falling In Love, Hair-pulling, Intersex Omegas, Knotting, Liberal use of Handcuffs, M/M, Mafia Victor Nikiforov, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Murder, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega / Omega Pairing, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Phichit Chulanont, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pakhan Victor, Posessive Victor Nikiforov, Power Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Road Head, Skater Katsuki Yuuri, Street Racing AU, Sub Victor Nikiforov, Suit Kink, The poor cars, Unplanned Pregnancy, Yakuza, Yakuza OC - Freeform, Yakuza Yuuri, Yuuri Katsuki has an Eating Disorder, Yuuri has a Leather Jacket Kink, Yuuri has expensive tastes, so does victor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2020-04-24 12:49:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 40,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19173628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disaster_Writes/pseuds/Dis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disaster_Writes/pseuds/Disaster_Sins
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki was born with the odds stacked against him. Having been born an Omega, the man learned quickly that the world isn't all sunshine and rainbows. Working as a Yakuza informant along with being a street racer, he’s learned to make his own path. Yuuri vowed never to take a mate, not when he’s in debt to the head of the family. Yuuri’s restraint is challenged when he meets a man named Victor. Yuri must deal with the affections of the Yakuza leader, Ryuu Shimada along with hiding his true nature with Victor. Surely it’s a matter of time before everything comes crashing down.Posts: Monday / Wednesday / Friday and sometimes Sunday





	1. 0. Mic Drop

“Yuuri, you need to be careful.” His mother had told him; “You need to watch out for yourself. Alpha’s are rough, abrasive, and they can be dangerous. When you finally find your mate; you will love them just as much as I do with your father.” She had pushed black hair away from her son’s face, kissing his forehead fondly. His mother was right though. After a few failed relationships and the danger of the Onsen closing, people were being rough and rather abrasive to him. Being an Omega in a world that only sees your Secondary Gender as nothing more than a product, you become hunted and sought after. 

Yuuri sighed as he leaned against the side of a matte black Lamborghini Aventador. He flicked the car keys a few times. That had been ten years ago; now at 25; He was a pet for the leader of the Yakuza, Ryuu Shimada. In order to save his family’s business, he sold himself to pay for the Onsen to keep it running. For seven years, he had worked with Ryuu and racing for him. He never started out with fancy and multi million dollar cars; instead he was thrown the junkers. The cars that people want to lose. Yuuri proved them wrong as he climbed the street ranks with each race. Sure, he lost a few at the beginning but There was something more to it. Each race won, Ryuu would grant him a better car. The masses only knew Yuuri as Eros, the license plate that was on each of his cars. He never showed his face without a mask, nor did he want to. To the masses, he was a Beta; even when in reality he was an Omega. 

He fixed his mahogany colored  [ Andrew Marc leather jacket ](https://www.neimanmarcus.com/p/andrew-marc-mens-vaughn-zip-front-leather-jacket-prod217870596?childItemId=NMN5Z5M_) , the brown leather slipping a little on his arms. The shirt underneath was black,  [ a designer polo ](https://www.neimanmarcus.com/p/peter-millar-crown-ease-solid-lisle-knit-cotton-polo-shirt-prod213070385?childItemId=NMN5L3U_&navpath=cat000000_cat000470_cat14120827_cat13140748&page=0&position=12&uuid=PDP_PAGINATION_804859a107d55f9df74bb667d1b63681_-ZCbfUiGhRwKjQ1IAOl9%2BzFy) no less.  [ Grey distressed jeans ](https://www.neimanmarcus.com/p/balmain-mens-vintage-wash-slim-jeans-prod216340016?childItemId=NMN5TNP_&navpath=cat000000_cat000470_cat14120827_cat48720745&page=0&position=6&uuid=PDP_PAGINATION_510876c6477ea82b780385a0996a8ce3_-ZCbfUiGhRwKjQ1IAOl9%2BzFy) conformed to his shapely legs. The canvas was paired with  [ Black Oxford shoes ](https://www.neimanmarcus.com/p/cole-haan-mens-original-grand-leather-wing-tip-oxford-black-prod211840343?childItemId=NMN5GRK_&navpath=cat000000_cat000470_cat000550_cat10650732&page=0&position=9&uuid=PDP_PAGINATION_4a4a12285877d3017fdfafe6e1c4aaea_-ZCbfUiGhRwKjQ1IAOl9%2BzFy) . Upon his left wrist was a  [ black and gold watch ](https://www.neimanmarcus.com/p/salvatore-ferragamo-mens-f-80-chronograph-watch-black-golden-prod213060185?childItemId=NMN5L23_&navpath=cat000000_cat000470_cat21150736_cat540731&page=0&position=40&uuid=PDP_PAGINATION_e7c73d02cb73aae9ca3df27bd9a3167f_-ZCbfUiGhRwKjQ1IAOl9%2BzFy#&gid=1&pid=1) , the arms seemed to be made out of pure gold while the face of the watch was black. To be honest, Yuuri didn’t mind the wardrobe that he had been gifted. Even if it came from the one Alpha that he refuses to mate to. He was still defiant about any form of mating or bonding; he didn’t want to end up with a broken soul again. Maybe a drive would clear his mind from it all. Even in the darkness of the night, the city was still alive below the outcropping. 

He smirked to himself. Maybe he should go over the speed limit. It’s a suggestion after all, even if the police caught him. He gave a small sigh and twirled the keys one last time before unlocking the driver’s side door, the hinges opening upwards instead of out. The car was a [2012 Lamborghini](https://i.imgur.com/OUkTVOv.png) [Aventador LP700-4](https://i.imgur.com/FmumT4L.png). The vehicle was a matte black color, the vehicle had been modded to an extreme point. Yuuri gave a small hum as he slipped into the rather  [ lush interior ](https://imgur.com/a/oonAAeO) . It was black and a navy blue and the seats had a boxed feel to them. Yuuri buckled himself in, hands resting on the black and blue steering wheel. He placed the key in the little divot, flicking up a red cover where the ignition switch was located. Pressing the button, the engine roared to life; its signature purr is something that would never get old. Kusabana was a small little town on the outskirts of Tokyo, it was quiet and quaint. Even at 11 pm.

Pulling the car into drive, Yuuri carefully drove his way out of the outcropping and headed for the expressway entrance. Turning on the radio, A K-pop song started to play. He really didn’t pay much attention to it as he drove up the ramp, gaining speed with each second. Hitting 62 mph, Yuuri glanced around, surely they would let it slide if he pushed faster. He couldn’t keep the smirk off his lips as he pushed down the gas, the Aventador easily picking up more speed.  A couple of clicks of the shifting mechanism behind the wheel and he was hitting 90. He could go so much faster, Did he want to risk hitting the 150’s? Maybe the lower 200’s? As he debated, Yuuri turned on his blinker, moving to the far left. No one was on the road this late at night. He’d be safe, if the cameras didn’t snap his car first.    
  
He reached down and grabbed sunglasses to hide his eyes just in case. Placing them on and over his glasses, Yuuri pushed down on the gas even more. The engine revved and the speedometer started to rise, 100...115...130...150. Yuuri leveled out his speed at 170. He noticed the sky getting darker, spotting the tunnel ahead. Oh the noise his car would cause in that one area. Yuuri couldn’t help the small chuckle that left his lips as he started to drive through the long tunnel, the whole area was bathed in artificial lighting. Orange colors bounced off his mirrors and windows. Even tinted black,Thankfully they hid much from view. including the driver. He reappeared out of the tunnel. Even going 170, he still wanted more. He wanted to go faster. 

He knew that going this speed was criminal, that the police would definitely be looking for his car. He noticed that the road was curving, heading into another tunnel. At least it was empty save for one or two cars out at the moment. It took a total of three minutes to get through the second tunnel. Shifting to fifth gear, the car steadily rose to 185 and stayed there. The 468 Expressway changed names to Ken-O Expressway, hitting the town of Hachioji. It was only for a short second until it changed back and another tunnel had hit. The environments around him seemed to blur thanks to his speed; truly he acted like a speed demon. 

The Expressway turned into E20, one the main routes into Tokyo. He looked around before changing lanes, opting for the far right this time. A truck honked at him for speeding so fast, but Yuuri paid no mind to the driver inside the vehicle. Reaching down to the console, Yuuri fiddled with the radio before letting it settle on a different channel.  [ Mic Drop from BTS ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kTlv5_Bs8aw) started to play through the vehicle, the bass shaking the frame just a little. Yuuri bounced a little to the song as he entered Suginami City. It was only then that he realized that he was being followed. A steel colored Chevy Camaro was coming up behind him. Well, that wouldn’t do. Yuuri pressed harder on the gas, hitting 200 within seconds. He was taken by surprise when the car behind him continued to follow him. The Omega narrowed his eyes and geared down, pulling off the expressway and moving to the side streets. 

He was so close to his home, just fifteen more minutes and yet this had to happen. Yuuri gritted his teeth and geared up again, hitting 150 instead of the 95 that he had been going when pulling off. Swerving in and out of minimal traffic along with using familiar side streets, he thought he lost the other. Yuuri breathed a sigh of relief a bit too early since not mear minutes later, the car came up behind him again, only to start flashing blue lights on the roof. “FUCK.” Yuuri hissed, slowing down and pulling off of the road. He leaned over and opened his glove compartment once he was parked. Grabbing some information and his license, Yuuri stepped out of the idling car. His black hair was slicked back and presented neatly. He pressed his body against the side of the vehicle, watching as the car behind him pulled up and parked as well. It wasn’t a normal police car, normally they were all white with markings of the force. Something was off and he couldn’t place his finger on it. He kept his expression neutral as the drivers side of the Camaro opened up. 

A man stepped out dressed in a suit that was tailored to his body. It truly left nothing to the imagination. Don’t look at his waist Yuuri, you don’t need to be distracted right now. He had silver hair with a fringe covering the right side of his face. His skin was pale but oddly appealing to Yuuri. Cerulean eyes focused on him, that gaze was rather intense if he had to put a word to it. The man’s stride was confident, almost as if he owned these streets. This foreigner was sorely mistaken, these streets were Yuuri’s. The wind shifted, causing the man’s scent to push towards Yuuri. It was spicy, possibly similar to nutmeg, and it had an underlying sweetness to it that threw the other through a loop. As he got closer, Yuuri could distinctly tell that the other was an Alpha; how the other seemed to carry an air of confidence and pride; how his body was much larger and wider than Yuuri’s.  Yuuri kept the territorial growl from showing as the other man stopped a few feet away. 

“Going 200 miles an hour on a 50 mile an hour Express way- My, my. It seems like someone was eager to get home.” The man spoke, the accent was clearly Russian. The roll of certain vowels was a tell tale sign. “You do realize that the ticket would be over thirty six thousand Yen.” He came closer, watching the other. “You were driving rather dangerously-” He glanced to the license plate. “Eros?” Shit, that wasn’t supposed to sound like a question. The Russian tilted his head, taking in how blase the younger seemed to be at the moment. This was certainly odd. No one was ever this cool and collected. “Allow me to introduce myself. I’m Victor.” 

Yuuri just stared before removing his sunglasses and pocketing them. He raised a black brow and tilted his head. “Am I supposed to be impressed? You clearly have the lights of a cop but you look like the farthest thing from it.” He started to point out. “Your suit was custom made, a normal cop wouldn’t have that kind of money lying around.” The Omega approached the other, his normally sandalwood scent was heightened with the flirty persona that he acquired for this situation. “So, Victor. Why don’t you delete the dash cam footage that is there.” He cooed, reaching up to touch the other man, feeling the other tense. “And I’ll show you a real good time.” He purred, pressing his smaller frame against the other. The flicker of indecision was something that Yuuri loved when he played Alphas like a fiddle.

Victor cleared his throat and leaned away from the other, he could smell the other’s intention. Flirty, Promising… this is not what he wanted. Not yet at least. “I- Uh…. What form of a good time?” He was going to be screwed if the Omega was insinuating what Victor thought it was. The Omega had plush thighs and hips that seemed to fill out those jeans just right. The jacket was a nice touch with the black shirt. He was… different from those that Victor normally saw on the streets. He was too young to be a successful businessman, the car and clothing seemed odd. What dealings did this Omega have to make him this kind of money. The Lamborghini was not cheap, costing easily around fifty four million Yen. Victor tilted his head in silent question. Who was this man?   
  
“Mmm, if you want to find out, you’ll need to delete the footage and come to an event in a week’s time.” He cooed, stepping away and casting a flirty look over his shoulder. Yuuri turned his back to the Alpha and opened the door to his car. Thanking the gods that he didn’t have to show his ID. Sliding into the driver's seat, Yuuri buckled himself in. He cast a glance at the Alpha named Victor. It was odd for him to introduce himself like that. He’d had to ask Phichit or his contacts about what was going on. Yuuri shook his head, putting his foot on the gas and taking off down the street with the roar of the Lamborghini’s engine echoing down the streets. 

Victor on the other hand, just stood there dumbfounded before pulling out his phone. He pressed a quick contact and pulled the electronic to his ear, getting back into his car. “Chris? _Da_ , I’m out. I need you to look someone up for me. Its name is Eros. I just encountered them- no I didn’t issue a ticket. They were uh… very persuasive about getting out of it. Yes, I know it’s sudden.” He groaned and put the car in drive, opting to go the opposite way. “I’ll be at the hotel in five. I don’t know what’s bugging me about this one; but something is off. Chris, I’ll tell you everything once I’m at the hotel. _Da,_ _Da_. Don’t tell Yakov yet. I don’t need him breathing down my neck about some hunch. I’ll see you soon.” With that, Victor ended the call. He wasn’t pleased; all he came for was a meeting with the Yakuza Leader, Ryuu Shimada. Instead he got stood up by the arrogant man. What a disgrace. 

Yuuri sighed, running his fingers through his raven hair. Pulling into his parking spot, the Omega turned off the car. He took the keys out of the lower area of the steering wheel. Yuuri opened the door and stepped out, closing and locking the vehicle behind him. His strides were quick and well, he just wanted to lay on the couch. That was too close to his liking. The strange Alpha had sent warning bells off inside of his head. That serious gaze was something not to be ignored. Yuuri leaned against the elevator as it slowly took him up to his penthouse, his gaze was raised to the ceiling. Hopefully Phichit was alright, having been stuck inside of the Penthouse was far from entertaining… that is if you didn’t have a PS4, Xbox, or TV in general. 

Opening the door, Yuuri could hear the TV going. He knew the song that was playing and a fond smile was on his lips as he placed his key on the key rack that hung on the wall. Unzipping his jacket, Yuuri placed the leather on the coat hanger. “You know, any louder and the floors below can hear it.” He called out in a playful tone, stepping into the kitchen and leaning against the marble. Phichit was dancing around to the song, all while King and the Skater played behind him. A soft laugh escaped his lips as Phichit gave a nonchalant wave of his hand. 

“You never know Yuuri, they may like the soundtrack.” Phichit countered, his grey eyes were alight with amusement. His honey skin was slightly damp from dancing around for so long. Phichit leaned down and carefully turned the tv down but didn’t pause the movie. “But for real though, what took you so long? I thought the meeting was over like two hours ago.” He gave a tilt of his head, confused but also worried for his friend. “Please don’t tell me that you got another speeding ticket.” He saw the sheepish look on the others face. “Yuuri! You know better than to speed when there isn’t a race. How fast did you go this time?”

“... Two hundred…. Wanted to push faster to be honest.” Yuuri sighed and made his way to the chestnut colored couches, sitting himself on one and laying back on it. “I did get pulled over but something is bothering me. The man who pulled me over didn’t give me a last name, only his first. He was Russian too. It’s like he knew where’d I be.” The Omega explained, tilting his head back and giving a low groan. “His car was too nice to be a cop as well, even if he had the lights.” Yuuri looked over to where the other Omega had laid down on an adjacent couch. 

“It doesn’t sound like a normal cop Yuuri. I know Boss is meeting with the Pakhan of the Russian Mafia but we don’t know his name or what he looks like.” Phichit started with a low groan. “I’m just worried that we are going to be in a world of trouble if we decide to dig deeper. We’re only grunts, even if the Boss thinks you as his prized possession. I just- I want you to be careful Yuuri. You know we’ve lost 5 this week due to skirmishes and clashes. I just don’t want you to end up on the wrong side.” 

“I know. I’m trying to play my cards right. I have fifteen races left before my debt is paid to the Yakuza. It’s just fifteen more times to cross the finish line, then I’ll go back to Hasetsu and help with the Onsen.” Yuuri raised a hand and looked at it before turning his head, spotting snow starting to fall. 

Phichit sighed and closed his eyes. “Boss wanted me to pass a message to you. He wants to meet you for lunch tomorrow. Apparently he wants to give you something, not too sure what. We’ve stated that you’re off the market at least for mates.”   


“If he wants something, he always gets it. You know better than I that I like a good one night stand every once in a while. I may not be on suppressants but I refuse to let Alpha’s knot me without protection.” Yuuri waved his hand and rolled to his front, his black shirt pulling up with the movement. Pale skin was revealed along with a faint outline of a grey cloud on the edge of his ribcage. 

“How long will that last?” Phichit countered, looking out the window. The house had a few lights on but not many. It seemed to cast a homey yet lived in glow. 

“Until I find a mate that I want to spend the rest of my life with. I’m not one to be sold and bred over and over. I’m not going to be a placid thing that does everything my Alpha says. I want to be equal, even if the world doesn’t see me as one.” Yuuri nuzzled the couch pillow and gave a low hum, listening to the movie while looking outside at the silent snowfall. It was peaceful, serene, and it was his home. He wouldn’t give this up for the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just, RIP my sanity for wanting to post this 3 times a week. This will be betaed but when my beta has time so it will update appropriately. I'm nervous about posting this but I have a LOT of chapters planned for this fic. So please, enjoy the ride. 
> 
> You can find me at: Disaster_writes on Twitter! 
> 
> There is a discord Group!! Here is the invite link: https://discord.gg/j7uZhFG Please note that it is an 18+ Server. You're more than welcome to join.
> 
> Links will be hyperlinked when needed.
> 
> Cars linked were taken in game: Forza Horizon 4 / Xbox One S


	2. I. Animal

Yuuri’s mind was groggy when he slowly opened his eyes, the sun was barely peeking out from the mass of clouds in the sky. The house was filled with the scent of very crispy bacon, the Omega’s stomach gave a growl of approval. “Ngh.” Slowly, the man sat up, his hand placed against his temple, feet touching the white carpet underneath. Unfocused brown eyes turned to the kitchen, Phichit was dancing to a song, the oven was clearly on and the scent seemed to fill the whole house.

Phichit had placed the final piece on the plate before he found himself turning around to see Yuuri sitting up. “Good morning sleeping beauty.” He crooned, laughing when he was the focus of a scathing look from the other man. “Now, now. Go get dressed and brunch should be ready by the time that you are out of the shower and ready.” Phichit gave a knowing look, he had been friends with Yuuri to realize the signs of exhaustion. How often was he racing? How often was he at Boss’ beck and call? He worried for the other, masking it under a veil of playfulness.

Yuuri hummed and gave a weak thumbs up. His body felt like lead; his hips oddly ached. He shouldn’t be close to any kind of heat for four more weeks. Yuuri plodded to the bathroom, turning on the light. The bathroom was covered in brown and deep grey stones, the sink was an off grey color. It was rather spacious for a master bedroom. Massive windows framed the corner bathtub, giving Yuuri natural light and a wide view of the city. The shower was just to the right of the bath, having no walls and a rain head for water. There was a stone bench that held Yuuri’s normal products. Reaching down, Yuuri pulled the black polo over and off of him, those light grey jeans were next to go. It left Yuuri in nothing but his black jockstrap, He didn’t pay too much attention to his reflection in the mirror. His eyes were ultimately drawn to the black, red, and grey tattoo that was embedded on the right side of his body.

It was no small thing to laugh at. The tattoo started at the right breast and extended to his wrist. Grey clouds were etched on his on his shoulder; a red hyacinth was on the upper arm along with a face of an Oni in all red and grey. It’s demonic face seemed to be laughing, almost mocking as another red Hyacinth was coming out of its mouth. There was a black and red dragon on his right breast, though it didn’t extend far, its meaning was clear enough. He’d never be able to leave the family, the tattoo was a calling sign of sorts.

Yuuri couldn’t help but sigh and tear his gaze away from himself. He looked like a mess, there were bags underneath his eyes; he could see his ribs poking out from underneath the skin. When was the last time that he managed to eat a full meal? Yuuri may appear to be a healthy member of society but that was the farthest thing. He made sure to ration his meals, having enough to spare just in case. He shook his head and walked to the controls of the shower, pressing a few buttons on the waterproof screen. Yuuri reached down and took off his underwear, throwing them with a pile of dirty laundry. He’d do laundry soon… just not now.

The omega stepped into the warm stream of water, letting it’s gentle style flow over him. It felt amazing and he had plenty of time to get ready and make himself pretty for the boss… not that he wanted to. Absently his eyes narrowed as he thought back to the rather brash Alpha. He was a spoiled brat, thinking that the world was his oyster. Oh how Yuuri wanted to punch that smug face. Yuuri shook his head and grabbed his shampoo bar, lathering up his damp hair in the process. What confused Yuuri the most was the man who pulled him over the night before.

Silver hair was rare, even for humans; was the color natural or was it dyed? His eyes were cerulean, a light blue that urged Yuuri to do something more. Something stupid. Once again, the man shook his head and washed his body a bit mechanically. Once he was free of the suds, Yuuri turned off the water and grabbed a white towel. He ran the fabric through his hair before wrapping it around his waist. Yuuri carefully made his way to his room, granted it was an adjoining door but still. He didn’t want to slip on auburn tile.

Feeling carpet underneath his feet, Yuuri let his body relax a little more at the scent of his nest. “Lights, eighty five percent.” He called out, the lights quickly turning on and dimming to a degree. The room had floor to ceiling windows right in front of his massive bed, his nest was plopped right in the center, it was gangly and had too many colors. He should really remake it, maybe move it to a spare room. The sheets of his bed were a deep navy color with a white duvet over top. The bedroom walls were lined with bamboo, though normally bright in color had been stained to give it a more withered and darker tone to the room. The carpet underneath contrasted the normally dark colored room with it’s cream color. There was tile at the edges but Yuuri liked his feet warm and not freezing. There was a dead zone where the tile heating had not been done properly.  He refused to go over to that corner.

Making his way to the hidden closet, the man slid the door open, revealing a dark toned closet inside. Suits hung on the rack with the corresponding pants below them. His jackets were adjacent to the suits. Yuuri’s shirts were hung next to the jackets and nearly overtook said fabric. Yuuri turned to the suits and looked at each pair before finding the one that he wanted to wear. The suit was [ Giorgio Armarni ](https://www.neimanmarcus.com/p/giorgio-armani-mens-plaid-super-180s-wool-two-piece-suit-prod216530014?childItemId=NMN5U5X_&navpath=cat000000_cat000730_cat45030734_cat49130736&page=0&position=0&uuid=PDP_PAGINATION_5ac6685669f83b90712458e0b4a5e981_brH6Uoy2ojX5flH3SRxI%2BIve), the fabric was a deep navy color, and was obviously high end. He grabbed the dark fabric and laid it out in the center of the room, an ebony colored island was in the center of the room. The man pulled out the matching pants and a light blue undershirt that would go with the theme. “Alexa?” He called out, raising a brow as the home friend took a second “What’s the weather like outside?”

“It is currently 2 degree’s celsius. It is currently raining with a twenty percent chance of sunshine. The high today is 4 degree’s celsius with a low of 1 degree celsius.” The voice replied before turning off. Yurri gave a sigh before turning back to the coats, selecting a [ black Tom Ford trench coat ](https://www.neimanmarcus.com/p/tom-ford-mens-double-breasted-trench-coat-prod213540145?childItemId=NMN5MFT_&navpath=cat000000_cat000730_cat43890732_cat43890734&page=0&position=11&uuid=PDP_PAGINATION_8514045a20f68d05f5507d54ae908cb0_brH6Uoy2ojX5flH3SRxI%2BIve). Finally he returned to the island, setting down the coat. Yuuri opened one of the smaller drawers of the island, a drawer of watches stared back at the Omega. There was the blue one from last night, a black and gold Salvatore Ferragamo, a silver Herme’s, and another Versace watch. Sure there were open spaces but he could always buy more.

Ultimately, Yuuri chose the [ black and gold Salvatore Ferragamo watch ](https://www.neimanmarcus.com/p/salvatore-ferragamo-mens-f-80-chronograph-watch-black-golden-prod213060185?childItemId=NMN5L23_&navpath=cat000000_cat000470_cat21150736_cat540731&page=0&position=40&uuid=PDP_PAGINATION_e7c73d02cb73aae9ca3df27bd9a3167f_-ZCbfUiGhRwKjQ1IAOl9%2BzFy). It was sleek and elegant, a perfect accessory for what he wanted. It didn’t take Yuuri long to get dressed and ready for his lunch date. Slipping on his black oxfords, Yuuri grabbed his watch before walking out of the closet, shutting it and turning off the lights in the room and his own bedroom. He walked down the hall, fingers adjusting the black band on his left wrist. The black Tom Ford coat was dangling over his arm. He glanced at the time and sighed, forty five minutes? Damn it. Spotting Phichit, Yuuri smiled and walked into the kitchen and took a few strips of bacon.  “I’d it more Phi, but I’m running late. I’ll bring you something later I promise.” He called out throwing the coat over his shoulder and picking a keyfob from off of the wall, not caring about what car he was driving today.

It was only when he got onto the elevator to the garage that Yuuri decided to look down at the keys in hand. A low groan ripped through the man’s throat, of course it had to be his most expensive car. Rarely, did Yuuri take the Veno out and apparently it was one of those days. When the elevator doors opened, the man jogged to space #2. A [ black Lamborghini Veno ](https://i.imgur.com/Sdd3Ppy.png) was parked in the spot. It’s sweeping edges seemed to be more of an art form than an actual vehicle. At stock, it was worth 4.5 million dollars, with all of the added modifications? It pressed around the 5 million mark.

Yuuri pressed the button on the keyfob, the doors unlocking and opening upwards for the man. The interior was just as [ black but with red trimmings ](https://i.imgur.com/bbN0fCe.png) on the seats. Yuuri turned the ignition over, it’s [ digital dashboard ](https://i.imgur.com/B1g1nnT.png) turning to life, sure it was yellow but he learned to ignore the color scheme over time. He reached over and closed the door, buckling himself in before pulling out. The engine was loud but inside it was barely there, thank god for soundproofing.

Driving out of the garage, Yuuri turned on his wipers and set the navigation to Ramen Toy Box, managing to munch on the bacon. It was a small ramen shop and apparently his boss bought a share of  the business from its owners. It’s a known hot spot for those who want to do deals within the family. It didn’t take long for Yuuri to get to the quaint shop, parking his car on a side street and getting out. Locking the vehicle he noticed two men in black suits watching him by the doors. The omega tilted his head up and walked towards them, they were only brutes, no names who had the simple task of guarding.

He pushed open the door and entered, the smell of fresh broth; searing chicken, and fresh noodles seemed to permeate the air. A man with long black hair was sitting at the counter. His skin was pale but was accented with a rather luxurious black suit. A red ribbon was threaded through his hair.  Yuuri’s eyes narrowed as he noticed the tan trench coat to the side, great; it was a one on one meeting. Two bowls of steaming Shoyu Ramen were on the wooden countertop, what made Yuuri pause were a pair of grey eyes watching him. His body stiffened as the coffee scent of his boss wafted over him.

“And here I thought that you wouldn’t show.” Purred the taller Alpha, a knowing smirk was placed on his lips as he observed Yuuri. Ryuu Shimada, he was an alpha that many feared. He was dangerous, abrasive, possessive, and extremely cunning. He had a sharp jaw that was groomed, his pale skin seemed smooth. Although he wasn’t overly bulky like a normal Alpha, he made it up in witts. “Now, are you hungry Yuuri?”  The intense stare seemed to hold Yuuri in place, almost daring the smaller man to move. “I hope you don’t mind that I ordered already.” It was all a ploy, whenever Ryuu wanted something; he’d always get it. Even if Ryuu had a lover, he always seemed to have need for Yuuri. That possessive and dark want was something that Yuuri never wanted to be subjugated to.

“I’m always on time boss.” came Yuuri’s measured reply, walking over and taking a seat near the alpha but not directly next to him. “I know you’ll always order for me.” Play along Yuuri, pretend that you’re his good omega.  “I have to ask though, why here? Is there something going on?” He couldn’t help his curiosity, even when internally he wanted to be far away from this shop. Yuuri could see how Ryuu narrowed his eyes at him, okay… he needed to recover this somehow. Anxiety seemed to slowly claw its way into Yuuri’s mind and being; his body taking on a defensive stance. This was a very bad time for his anxiety to show, he tried reeling in his scent to prevent the other from noticing his shift in mood.

“You’re quite inquisitive, Yuuri.” Ryuu purrs, leaning over and brushing the back of his fingers over Yuuri’s cheeks. He could see the flash of anger that the movement caused. “But, if you want to talk about work, so be it. We need to move wards, the police and their little helpers; the Bratva are catching onto us. We still have unfinished business here.” The alpha gave a purr and raised a brow as Yurri narrowed his eyes. “I want you to move with me. I don’t want the Russians to get their nasty hands on my prized object.” That only seemed to infuriate the omega more as Yuuri got to his feet in anger.  “You still have to win races for me. Even if you do not want to, I know you the best after all.” Ryuu got to his feet, a hand reaching out to cup Yuuri’s jaw and watch as the other held back his anger. “If you want to stay where you are, here are my rules. If you lose three races, no matter the circumstance; you will move with me. After five years, I’ll make you mine and permanently at that. I will not have you falling for some Russian or foreign alpha whore.”

The omega tore his face away from the firm grasp, eyeing the other with scrutiny and distrust. “I will never mate with you. If we mated, I’d never be yours. I will show you that I will pay off my families debt without ever mating to you.” Yuuri snarled, letting his eyes narrow even more towards his boss. “I refuse to become some pawn, some game to drag on. I’ll keep on racing and winning, I’ll show you.” He snipped, “You will never take me from the penthouse, my home.” he was being too prideful, too defiant but damn it all. He was not one to open his legs for any alpha to take him. “I’d rather be some whore to a foreign then be yours. If you want to mate me, then force it. That is the only way I’ll take you. You will never control me, you may pretend to yourself that you will but you won’t. I will never let that happen.” Yuuri brushed past the Alpha, head held high and defiant. He almost made it to the door when he heard his boss speak again.

“Remember Yuuri. Three lost races and you’re mine.” Yuuri simply shook his head before walking out of the shop, the ramen on the counter top untouched and still warm. He held it together until he was inside the Veno. A sob pushed through his voice, fear finally gripped itself in his heart. Oh god. He needed to get out of here, he couldn’t go home, not yet. With trembling hands, Yuuri pushed in the keys and turned over the engine. Pressing on the gas to speed out of the alley and into the busy street. He didn’t know how long he drove for but it was enough to get him out of the city to a smaller town. Oh god, please. A little more brain. Yuuri pleaded mentally as he drove through the wet and slick streets. Let him freak out later, just not now.

Yuuri got out of the stopped car and looked at the park ahead. Maybe he should take a walk, maybe it would do good for his mental state. Yuuri turned off the engine and made his way to the quiet park, the downpour had turned into a fine mist. Slowly wetting Yuuri through the jacket, and his pants. His steps were quiet as he made his way to the center where a simple lake and a high bridge stood. He reached the apex of the bridge and leaned against the wooden railing, not liking how his mind was still in the spiral. He wanted to be anything but Ryuu’s bed warmer. He wanted to be free and make sure that his family was taken care of. Damp strands of black hair fell into his face, wetting his cheeks in the process.

Yuuri looked down at his clasped hands, how long had he been racing? Five? Six years? In that time, he lost his virginity but never let his partner knot or come inside of him. He made sure that his friend was not homeless when he was kicked out by a landlord. Each month his parents got their payments to keep the Onsen running, it had been six months since he last talked to his father...  and his mother. It’s been five years since he last saw them. What would they think of him? He was the money bag for the Yakuza, being nothing more than an asset. Ryuu would never treat him as a mate, he would only breed Yuuri over and over until he got tired of him. There was not the future that he wanted, He wanted to be loved; to be cherished. He wanted a family, little pups running in between his legs; his ideal mate? Why was that silver haired alpha coming up as the only one? Yuuri gave a frustrated groan and ran his fingers through his hair, noting how damp it had become.

  
He was too caught up in his thoughts to hear a second set of steps join his. “Yuuri Katsuki?” A voice inquired from behind him, the Russian accent was familiar. Yuuri turned around and chocolate eyes met Cerulean. “That’s your name, isn’t it Eros?” Yuuri's sandalwood scent seemed to mix with that nutmeg that was coming from the Alpha, Yuuri's Omega liked it. “Why don’t we go for a walk, _Da_?”

"W-What?" Was the small voice from Yuuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song inspiration: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AcPmTOBtrtY
> 
> Ryuu is an asshole but I love him
> 
> There is a discord Group!! Here is the invite link: https://discord.gg/j7uZhFG Please note that it is an 18+ Server. You're more than welcome to join
> 
> My Beta will beta this when they have the time <3 Please be mindful of this. The chapter moved a little faster than expected but can ya blame me? 
> 
> I did write this at like 3 am. 
> 
> Unbetaed as of 06/12/2019


	3. II. Earned It

Victor smirked to himself, stepping out of a  [ dark grey 2019 Audi R8 ](https://imgur.com/a/TVrRHFt) . The downpour of rain had dampened his mood just a little bit, it was better than snow, he’ll admit that. Even if it was just a mist now; he’d get somewhat wet. His mind was a wild mess, that omega hadn’t left his mind. Not the other’s chocolate eyes, how he had stoked a flame that was once long dead. He knew though, he knew that this omega was forced to race to pay for his family’s business. A selfless little thing. Otabek had given him the file about Eros, the name never showed up until five years ago. Each race that he had won, the crowds would get bigger and more dangerous. His real name was Yuuri Katsuki, Age twenty four. He was born in Hasetsu and moved to Tokyo when the Yakuza started to race him. 

Victor was wearing a  [ Ralph Lauren Suit ](https://www.barneys.com/product/ralph-lauren-purple-label-douglas-worsted-wool-two-button-suit-506307715.html) with a  [ dark black shirt ](https://www.barneys.com/product/barneys-new-york-cotton-poplin-dress-shirt-505824837.html) underneath; over top of the two thousand dollar suit, was a  [ Bottega Veneta trench coat ](https://www.farfetch.com/shopping/men/bottega-veneta-waterproof-trench-coat-item-13583517.aspx?storeid=10952) . Thankfully the latter was waterproof, he didn’t want to risk his suit getting too wet. Shoving his hands in his pockets. Victor made his way to the center of the park, giving a low hum to a random tune. How often had Eros raced? Was he really the best for this line of work? Not everyone is cut out for the harsh life of the mafia. Victor ignored the ringing of his phone in his pocket, the could wait. How often was the Omega subjugated to the abuse of Ryuu Shimada? The man was a force to be reckoned with, even Victor knew to keep his distance. Not many demanded respect like Ryuu did, coming to that man’s territory was a stupid idea. That was what Yakov had said, sometimes the elder Alpha knew more than he let on. 

Reaching up, Victor pushed damp strands of silver hair out of his right eye. At least he didn’t have the long hair that he had once sported. If a fight or a raid was ever to happen, He’d be the first targeted due to that signature style. Currently, the new style allowed for some mystery to exist, including why the sudden change. Grass seemed to simply smoosh underneath each foot fall, the mist adding a bit of a blanket of silence to the whole park. There were faint sirens in the distance, not many chose to visit a park after a downpour. His eyes were drawn to a black Lamborghini Veno, the vehicle was parked a bit haphazardly but it was a beauty. The lines seemed to almost fit the area, they were natural and fluid. Something was off though. No one should have one of these cars. Having only 21 made in total, they were something of a collector’s item; not one to simply be driven around. 

Who had this machine? Curiosity killed the Pakhan. Victor walked to the rear and blinked at the license plate ‘EROS’. “Yuuri.” He breathed out, the wind taking his voice away. “Why are you here.” He grumbled, a pale hand removed itself from his coat pocket and touched the rear wing of the vehicle. It was cool, almost chilly to the touch. He must have been here for a while, but why though? What caused the other to panic all the way out here? A good half hour outside of Tokyo. Victor gave a low noise of suspicion as he pulled his hand away from the car, shoving the appendage back into his jacket and following the trail. He oddly couldn’t pick up any scents, not when the mist washing it away and making its own clean and crisp scent. 

Victor continued to walk through the grey park; he found himself rarely being able to see more than three or so feet ahead of him. A silver brow raised in silent question as he came upon a high bridge and someone leaning over the edge; obviously lost in thought. My, my. Yuuri was here then. The alpha took a calming breath before carefully making his way up the slick bridge. He was quite careful as to where he stepped, his cerulean eyes were confused to a slight degree. Victor had stopped himself a few feet away, opting not to quite startle the omega just yet.  He could see the conflict and anxiety across the other’s face. Victor could sense the nerves and anxiety rolling off the other; that normally nice sandalwood scent was sour and bitter. 

“Yuuri Katsuki.” Victor starts, not at all surprised by the jolt from the other man. “That is your name, isn’t it Eros?” A knowing smirk was placed on Victor’s lips, watching the anxiety turn to panic from the other. Such a skittish man, was this really the person who flirted his way out of a massive ticket not even a day ago? Does Eros have a persona that he hides behind or was this all an act to lure Alpha’s and use them. Either way, Victor was definitely alright with either outcome. “Why don’t we go for a walk,  _ Da _ ?”  What Victor didn’t expect was the other man to whisper what in a stunned and rather taken aback tone. Was he too forward with that? As Victor was silently panicking, Yuuri frowned and narrowed his gaze at the other man.

“Where did you learn that?” Yuuri asked, placing his hands on the railing behind him. Victor looked just as wet as him, maybe a little less due to the water not seeping into the trench coat. Yuuri frowned more and gave a low grumble of displeasure that this man knew his name. “I’m sure as hell that you don’t work for Ryuu.” He growled and finally pulled away from the bridges’ railing. He stepped closer and placed a hand on Victor’s chest, slowly putting more pressure on the spot with narrowed eyes. “So, Unless you’re going to take me by force, for that walk. I’m going to have to decline. I don’t go to any place alone with an alpha.” He countered. His gaze turned from defiant to challenging to the other. 

He wasn’t surprised when Victor raised his hands in defeat. Huh, he seemed quite the pushover; not wanting to anger an omega, well; that made his job easier. Yuuri flared out his scent, wanting to daze the Alpha while he still had the chance. If from the dazed and rather unsure look he got; it was successful. “If you really want to know more about me, you really should have gotten that information from me and someone else.” Yuuri cooed, his free hand stealthily  reaching into Victor’s back right pocket. His fingers curled around the wallet and carefully extracted it from the other. His slender fingers curled around the expensive leather and placed it in his coat pocket. Yuuri’s right hand trailed down the alpha’s chest, pulling back his scent. This was almost too easy. “But, I’d take a rain check on that walk of yours.” 

Yuuri gave a playful wink before striding past Victor and descending down the bridge. “I wish you the best… on whatever you’re doing.” The Omega quickly made his way back to his Veno, not giving the man time to realize what had truly happened. Reaching into his suit slacks, Yuuri pulled out the Veno’s keys and unlocked the car. He climbed into the drivers side and locked the doors, his brows furrowing when his phone started to go off. Setting up the bluetooth, Yuuri answered the call. “Hello?” He asked with a guarded tone, surprised when he glanced at his Caller ID. Home.

“Yuuri!” Hiriko returned, her voice sounding bright and happy that her son actually picked up his phone. “It’s so good that you finally answered. How have you been baby?” She asked innocently, a fond smile crossed Yuuri’s lips. His mother always knew when he needed to hear her voice and get her advice on something. 

“I- I’ve been alright, Mama.” Yuuri replied in turn, pulling out of the parking lot and pulled out onto the street. He carefully followed the speed limit, knowing he was skirting the edge of Ryuu’s territory.  “Work’s been busy and I’ve been kept busy with events.” He gave an unconscious shrug of his shoulder, blinking when he heard his mother give a hum of knowing. “I have a question though. A recent alpha has showed up, He’s not a cop but what confuses me is that he has a car like one.”   


“He could be an undercover one. You never truly know until they tell you outright. Are you alright though? I know you’re not a fan of Alpha’s let alone your work. I worry about you.” Hiriko’s tone had softened and became worried. A mother’s love and fear for her child would never wane, that was for sure. Yuuri carefully mulled over the response to that question; was he alright? Not really. Not with how Ryuu was getting impatient over his affections; Victor smelling so good. Damn it! He shouldn’t be falling for that stupid silver haired alpha. 

“That’s up for debate.” Was the measured reply as Yuuri turned onto the expressway and putting his foot on the gas. The engine noise would briefly feed through the call but at least he didn’t hold his phone. “I’m just- I’m conflicted. Maybe in a few weeks I’ll finally visit. It’s been too long since I’ve seen you, Mari, or Papa for that matter. I’m working a job and it’s going to be a little bit until I have some form of free time.” 

“Take all the time that you need baby. I know that your job comes first. Mari is still on the hunt for an alpha for herself still. I’m pretty sure that all she wants is someone to keep her calm. Being a beta has it challenges. We’ve had a few offers for your mating rights, not that we would ever accept them without your permission. It’s odd, this one name keeps coming up at least once in a six month time.” His mother explained. “I have no idea who this Ryuu Shimada is. He keeps offering to pay off the onsen for your rights.” 

Yuuri managed a growl and a narrow of his eyes. “He’s- He’s my boss. I’ve told him multiple times. He can try and get in my pants all he wants. He’s not going to get it.” Yuuri grumbled, leveling out his speed at ninety five miles an hour. “Feel free to burn any gift that you get from him. He’s the kind of Alpha that thinks everything can be bought. If I was going to take a mate, it’d be because I love them; not because I sold my rights to them.” Hiriko gave a knowing hum over the line and a small yawn. She had to be tired if she was up for most of the night again. “Mama, you should get some rest.” Yuuri advised “You sound tired and well; exhausted. Let papa run the front of the onsen.” 

“Alright, Yuuri.” She relented, knowing better than to argue with her son’s rather reasonable tone. “Just… Don’t go off the radar again; alright? We all worry about you.” She gave a sigh that flowed through the Veno. “We are all so proud of you, Yuuri. We may not know all the details of your job up there in Tokyo; but you were always our baby boy. I love you and we’ll talk soon.” Hiriko started to close, a knot of emotions welled up in yuuri’s voice; swallowing thickly. 

Yuuri cleared his throat and gave a sigh. “Alright mama.” The man reached over and closed out the call, his head thunking against the headrest. His heart yearned to go see his mother and family again but that wouldn’t happen unless Ryuu got off his back about races and earning his keep. He could only take so much before he snapped. 

Luckily, the drive home was uneventful; there were no odd cops or cops out for that matter. Pulling into the garage to the penthouse, Yuuri made his way back up to the apartment… where Phichit was sitting on the counter with a mischievous glimmer in his eye. “Phich… whatever you are thinking, no.” Yuuri started, hanging his damp coat and keys on the wall. He reached into the pocket of the coat and pulled out Victor’s wallet. 

“But you haven’t even listened to what I was going to say.” The man whined with a chuckle, his head tilting when he saw the wallet in Yuuri’s hand. “Yuuri, that isn’t yours; is it?” Damn it. Sometimes the Thai omega was a bit too observant. It was a blessing and a curse at the same time. “I know you probably don’t want to but, Villa Tokyo is opening tonight. Everyone is going to be there. Maybe that alpha that you keep pining over will be there too.” 

Yuuri narrowed his eyes and gave a low groan, fuck. When Phichit suggested going out to Villa Tokyo; Yuuri would always bring someone home as a result. He wasn’t too pleased but then again, maybe he needed a good fuck. It’s been months since his last round with an Alpha. “I- Maybe.” Yuuri shoved the wallet in his pants pocket, he had a feeling that he was absolutely going to regret this. It was an odd feeling, that was for sure. 

Phichit smirked and slid off of the island, looking over Yuuri critically. “First, you need a shower. You’re damp as hell and that’s never appealing. Second, I’m going to help you figure out what you’re going to wear. You’re normally a style disaster when you dress yourself.” The Thai smirked as he wrapped an arm around the back of Yuuri’s neck. “I’ll make sure that I don’t go home alone. Maybe take an alpha to a hotel and ride him until he begs for more.” Phichit giggled, dodging Yuuri’s playful swipe. “You get the house to yourself for the next twenty hours, all the places- AH!” Phichit squealed as Yuuri wrapped his arms around the other, plastering his damp shirt against Phichit. “YUURI!” He couldn’t stop laughing as the other picked him up, awkwardly leaning back in the process and walking to the couches. 

Yuuri deposited Phichit on the couch, a playful look was on Yuuri’s face. Even if his anxiety and nervousness was still there, Phichit made sure that Yuuri was never caught up in his head for long. “Fine, you win. I’ll go get changed, but so do you. Are you going to wear that red dress that you normally do or something more?”  He was stunned when Phichit smirked and gave a languid stretch of his back and relaxed into the leather. 

“I was thinking something different. Maybe a bit more sophisticated? A blazer and jeans or maybe something more ravey… Fishnet stockings, fishnet gloves and shirt.” Phichit hummed before watching as Yuuri took out the wallet and placed it on the coffee table. “In all seriousness though, whose wallet is that? It’s definitely not yours.” He watched as Yuuri reached down and opened the leather, looking at the ID and ignoring the stack of yen in the main fold of it. 

Yuuri’s eyes widened as he looked over the Russian ID. He couldn’t make out much. He could kind of recognize Victor’s face, but he had long hair in this image. His name seemed to be written in cryllic, the shorter first word was his name? Maybe? Yuuri gave a small noise as his gaze lowered to see the Alpha’s height; one hundred and seventy six centimeters. So that’s why he was taller than Yuuri. There was also a birthday on there too. 24/12/1989, so Victor was thirty huh? Not too much older than Yuuri.  The omega jumped when Phichit waved a hand in front of him. “What?” Yuuri questioned in a dazed tone.

Phichit groaned and laid back on the couch. “You’re helpless.” He grumbled before leveling a look to Yuuri. “I said, ‘You better go and take a shower now.’ We leave in two hours and I want to help you look beautiful tonight. It won’t be much since you are beautiful in general but I’m going to truly help bring out the Eros in you.” Phichit gave a knowing smile as Yuuri closed the wallet and just sat there. “Now Katsuki. Stop staring at your future fuck and go take a shower!” He laughed as Yuuri finally got off and walked out of the living room. “You’re hopeless, you dork.” Phichit sighed, pulling out his phone and opened his messages. He had been in contact with a man named Chris. The other was very quiet and closed off on what he did for a job but damn it all. He was a fine specimen of an Alpha.

**_[To: Chrissi]_ :** Me and a friend are going to Villa Tokyo, are you down for drinks and a few dances tonight? 

Phichit didn’t have to wait long to get a response from the other.

**[From: Chrissi]:** Well, I have nothing planned. Do you mind if I bring a friend along, He’s a bit irate at the moment. I think he just needs to get out 

_**[To: Chrissi]:**_ Of course, maybe we can get the two of them to hook up. I think they need it. We’ll be leaving in two hours. So like meet up at 10?

**[From: Chrissi]** : Sounds good. I can’t wait to see your face again. Do we need a hotel tonight? 

**_[To: Chrissi]_** : Definitely

**[From Chrissi]** : Then let me get us a room. See you soon baby.  

Phichit locked his phone and gave a happy sigh, now to wait for Yuuri to get out of the shower. Tonight will be fun. If everything goes to plan, They’d both have Alpha’s in their beds and a warm body to wake up to. Phichit just needed to pull Yuuri out of his head enough for that to happen.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed until my Beta has time <3  
> There is a discord Group!! Here is the invite link: https://discord.gg/j7uZhFG Please note that it is an 18+ Server!.  
> Things are getting very interesting with this; Phichit is a little shit and I love him.  
> Chapter inspiration: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gS1fUDXoxoQ
> 
> There is a 0-300 Playlist but it is still a WIP  
> It's official! Just over half of 0-300 is plotted!  
> Catch my babbling over at @Disaster_Writes at Twitter (I'm Very active there!)
> 
> All the Kudos / Comments are more than welcomed. This is my fastest growing fic and I am so happy that all of you like the story so far! It's going to be a long boi so buckle up and hang on for the ride!


	4. III. Put it on Me

“Victor… Victor please.” Christophe started, petting Makkachin while he watched the Alpha pace the hotel room. They’d finally be moving into an apartment in Osaka in two weeks. The permits had driven both crazy with how complex they were. “Are you sure it was the Omega that stole your wallet?” Green eyes watched as the man fumed, angrily throwing his jacket on the desk and growling. Chris reached for his phone and looked through his messages, looking back at Phichit’s. Their plan would be successful if Victor would stop fuming and pacing like a caged animal. Chris’ fingers gently threaded through the poodles fur, enjoying the wiry texture. 

“Are you fucking serious?!” Victor hissed, a frown pulling at his lips as pinched the bridge of his nose. “Yes it was. I didn’t go anywhere but the park. It was him and his fucking tempting scent.” He growled again and ran a hand over his face. “I shouldn’t have let my guard down, He’s lived her far longer and had time to develop his skills.” The Pakhan grumbled and carefully unbuttoned his suit jacket and placed it on a hanger. His gaze narrowed as he noticed the plotting look on his second’s face. “Chris.” Victor warned as he pulled out the edges of the black shirt from underneath the pants. “Don’t you start plotting something now. This omega is simply a distraction… He’s not exactly worth our resources.” 

“But you want him to be.” Chris countered leaning forward and smirking, the alpha gave a pleasant rumble as Victor simply ignored the comment. “Phichit… The omega that I am courting. He has a friend that needs a night out; he’s invited us for drinks. Maybe you will find an omega that isn’t the troublemaker. I already said that we are going so don’t you dare think that you can get out of this Victor.” The man’s smirk grew as Victor stared at him like Chris had two heads. “Now, let’s get you ready. First, take off your shoes and pants. There’s no need to be shy, I’ve seen it all before.” 

Victor couldn’t help but just stare at the other as he followed the orders. Soon Victor was clad only in his underwear. Was there a blush upon his cheeks? Yes. Absolutely. Victor watched as Chris got to his feet, walking over to the temporary closet and opened the doors. The man seemed to give a thoughtful hum before handing over a pair of  [ black dress pants ](https://www.barneys.com/product/pt01-worsted-wool-super-slim-trousers-506113454.html) and a  [ dark grey button up shirt ](https://www.barneys.com/product/isaia-merino-wool-jersey-shirt-506348775.html) . The fabric on the shirt was soft but had a warmth to it. Was this wool? Victor frowned and buttoned up the shirt first before slipping into the pants. The pakhan watched as Chris looked over the types of Jackets, blazers, and other over clothing in the closet. “You know… Where are we going? I’m sure you know but I feel a bit dragged along here.” Victor faceted a  [ silver watch ](https://www.barneys.com/product/bell--26-ross-br-126-officer-silver-watch-504305183.html) on his wrist as he waited for Chris’ reply.

“If you really want to know, We’re heading to Villa Tokyo in Roppongi. Apparently it’s a high end nightclub that is owned by an Affiliate to the Yakuza. You may not have an ID but, I’ve managed to get ourselves in for tonight. Also, Try this.” Chris replied, chucking a silver and burgundy  sports coat over to Victor. “It seems like every nightclub in Tokyo is owned by the fuckin Yakuza. We do need to find out where they are getting their money from. I know the family has been in the dealings for three generations; Ryuu Shimada only gained power when his father stepped down last year. Apparently, the old man is alive but relaxing in Fiji; if he saw his son and how he’s running the business… it wouldn’t end well.” 

“Are we so different, Chris?” Victor started, fingers running over the silk jacket. “I’m an eighth generation Pakhan. This is all I have known for a good portion of my life. What happens if someone I love gets hurt because of what I do. What I have done.” He inquired, finally slipping on the soft fabric and moving to the mirror, looking at himself. His hair seemed to have dried along the way back to the hotel but it was a mess. His fringe was more than just unruly. Ugh. He walked to the bathroom and grabbed his hair brush, carefully brushing the silver strands. 

“Not entirely. Knowing you though, You’d do everything in your power to protect them. Now, stop worrying mon chéri. We have a club to get to.” Chris smirked as he fixed his tie and coat in the mirror.  The alpha grabbed the Audi’s keys before Victor got to them, way too pleased that Victor simply sighed and let the younger man lead him out. Makka was fed and would be a good girl, Mila was here after all. “We’re going to have fun tonight, there’ll be drinks; dancing, beautiful people.” Chris sighed happily as the elevator took them down to the main floor.  

“We’re going to get overstimulated with scents.” Victor countered, sliding into the passenger’s side of the Audi, stretching out with a low rumble. The drive to Villa Tokyo didn’t take long, It was barely past ten thirty pm when they arrived. The Tower of Vabel was a geometric skyscraper, housing the very club that they wanted to enter.  The building was surrounded by the standard flat faced skyscrapers. At least it seemed to stand out. They were quietly guided to a VIP parking spot, The two alpha’s got out of the car and blinked seeing a man with honey skin walking towards them.

Phichit was wearing a  [ black Ermenegildo Zenga Suit ](https://www.barneys.com/product/ermenegildo-zegna-milano-trofeo-c2-ae-wool-two-button-suit-505739736.html) with a  [ floral brioni tie ](https://www.barneys.com/product/brioni-floral-silk-jacquard-necktie-506305225.html) and  [ white shirt ](https://www.barneys.com/product/barneys-new-york-pin-dot-cotton-dress-shirt-506082421.html) . The fabric was tailored to the man’s body. The man had a bright smile as he trotted over to Chris, throwing his arms around the other’s shoulders. “Hey! I’m glad that you made it.” Phichit’s scent was different. It was smoky with a hint of pear, an odd combination but Victor could understand the appeal to the smaller man. “We should head inside, my friend is already there.” Phichit’s grey eyes were alight with genuine happiness. He thrived for being in the spotlight, even if he had Chris now; he’d still flaunt the man whenever the chance was given. Phichits gaze moved to Victor’s and raised a brow, so this was the friend that chris was bringing along. 

Chris smiled and gently scented the man, eyes watching as Victor turned away in order to give them some privacy. “Really? They didn’t want to wait.” He chuckled, releasing the other man and gesturing for Phichit to lead the way. Chris did manage to sneak an arm around the other’s waist as the trio started for the elevator. A  [ 2018 black McLaren Senna ](https://imgur.com/a/kKg6H2c) was parked just a few paces down, the front of the vehicle was pointed out towards the road. Chris narrowed his eyes but didn’t ask any questions as the boarded the elevator to the twentieth floor. “Your friend seems sort of skittish, am I wrong?” 

Phichit gave a thoughtful him and rolled his lips. “You’re not. He’s more reserved though. He can put on a brave face but would rather hide and stay in the shadows. He’s good at what he does but he wasn’t exactly brought into this life by choice. Being an Omega in this world is dangerous. The new laws may help but there are times where we still fear of being taken away and just be used as breeders.” Phichit simply shrugged and leaned against Chris, reassuring himself with the mans calming honey scent. 

“Well, they aren’t going to take you from me, Chéri.” Chris smiled as he eyed Victor out of the corner of his eye. He could tell that the other just wanted to drink and possibly forget the night, oh that poor soul. He should really take pity on Victor but that won’t happen. The bell of the elevator broke them out of their small daze; it seemed like time moved slowly as the door’s parted to reveal a pulsing base and a myriad of scents. For a quick second, it caused chris to squint his eyes and wince away from the sounds.

“We have the VIP floor and the normal admissions. You’re free to roam wherever you want but first. Let me find my friend.” Phichit smiled and trotted away, leaving the Alpha pair in the elevator.  Phichit turned to the right and trotted up the stairs that led to the VIP room. The man knocked on the door before stepping in. Yuuri was fixing the red lipstick that was on his lips, his chocolate eyes were smoked out by dark grey and dark brown makeup. Short black hair was slicked back and contacts were worn by him. “They just arrived.” Phichit started leaning against the wall, watching as Yuuri got to his feet. His heels clacking against the stone floor. 

“I don’t have a choice do I?” Yuuri started, walking to Phichit with a smile. All he got was a simple shake of Phichit’s head, great. He had to put a flirty face on.  Yuuri was wearing a  [ black Katie May Halter top dress ](https://www.neimanmarcus.com/p/katie-may-teaser-asymmetric-low-back-crepe-halter-gown-w-side-slit-prod221560157?childItemId=NMTYX1F_) , the side slit ran close to his hip. The Asymmetric, low back dress was one of his favorites when he wanted to portray something earthal and not at all masculine. Upon his feet were  [ Christian Louboutin Norina ](https://www.neimanmarcus.com/p/christian-louboutin-norina-embellished-red-sole-sandals-prod218350129?childItemId=NMX4JS1_&navpath=cat000000_cat000730_cat43240842_cat39620738&page=0&position=26&uuid=PDP_PAGINATION_f428ed745e6ef5ab02ea7f305286a71e_T4%2BNWNxvo-9TyWfY-GQsA7xw) heels. The iconic red bottoms were mixed with sweeping straps across the top of his feet; the crystals caught the light with every step. The four inches of heel also helped his dress from dragging onto the floor. Yuuri reached out with his right hand, his bracelet shifted with the movement. The jewelry in question was an  [ 18 karat Zydo diamond bracelet ](https://www.neimanmarcus.com/p/zydo-18k-large-stretch-diamond-bracelet-prod211410222?childItemId=NMPAKL3_&navpath=cat000000_cat4870731_cat59900737_cat14840757&page=0&position=3&uuid=PDP_PAGINATION_b4667827b5062343a0aaf9c902719aa1_T4%2BNWNxvo-9TyWfY-GQsA7xw) , it’s value was not the most that he had on his body. A  [ NM Estate diamond ring ](https://www.neimanmarcus.com/p/nm-estate-estate-art-deco-two-stone-diamond-ring-size-7-prod189590175?childItemId=NMP8142_&navpath=cat000000_cat4870731_cat59900737_cat21750740&page=0&position=2&uuid=PDP_PAGINATION_66d72f368b274268fe71224037de6ccb_T4%2BNWNxvo-9TyWfY-GQsA7xw) was on the right middle finger, adorning that tan skin just a little more with glitz and glam. His  [ 18 karat diamond necklace ](https://www.neimanmarcus.com/p/norman-silverman-classic-opera-18k-white-gold-diamond-tennis-necklace-32-l-prod217330041?childItemId=NMPAN4P_&navpath=cat000000_cat4870731_cat59900737_cat21750738&page=0&position=2&uuid=PDP_PAGINATION_6eca7439132030bf47df7aca04e0f6dd_T4%2BNWNxvo-9TyWfY-GQsA7xw) sat pretty around his unmarked throat and contrasted beautifully against the black dress. Upon his left wrist was a  [ diamond and ruby snake styled bangle ](https://www.neimanmarcus.com/p/roberto-coin-18k-gold-emerald-diamond-snake-bangle-bracelet-prod207060110?childItemId=NMPAHQ5_&navpath=cat000000_cat4870731_cat59900737_cat14840757&page=0&position=10&uuid=PDP_PAGINATION_b4667827b5062343a0aaf9c902719aa1_T4%2BNWNxvo-9TyWfY-GQsA7xw) , the ruby eyes of the snake seemed to be all knowing. If it was real that is.  [ A black and crystal clutch ](https://www.neimanmarcus.com/p/whiting-davis-crystal-clasp-clutch-bag-prod217680182?childItemId=NMV44ES_&navpath=cat000000_cat13030735_cat46860739_cat35400731&page=0&position=26&uuid=PDP_PAGINATION_4fa1fcd9cc928562c9e4a39f4df0ba84_T4%2BNWNxvo-9TyWfY-GQsA7xw) was in his left hand, thankfully holding his phone and keys within.  The last and final piece of jewelry were beautiful diamond earrings. They were  [ 18 karat Piaget white gold ](https://www.neimanmarcus.com/p/piaget-limelight-18k-white-gold-diamond-rose-earrings-prod214910014?childItemId=NMPALRH_&navpath=cat000000_cat4870731_cat59900737_cat14840756&page=0&position=0&uuid=PDP_PAGINATION_d2df448445a1482de431e30bb35522d4_T4%2BNWNxvo-9TyWfY-GQsA7xw) . Inlaid with multiple diamonds that was a total of almost 7 carats worth. The rose design was a rather beautiful pattern for what they were. Thankfully they weren’t long, just incredibly expensive. He tried to not think about how he managed to get them… He may have pick pocketed Ryuu and bought them at Ryuu’s expense. Yuuri would never tell another soul about them thankfully.  Yuuri gave a fond smile before passing Phichit, the sound of his heels seemed to be deafening as he opened the door to the VIP room. Yuuri looked at the pulsing base before descending the stairs with Phichit behind him.

Victor and Chris were sitting at the bar, talking to one another before the sound of heels and the smell of Sandalwood permeated the air. Victor’s eyes were drawn away from his companion to gaze upon a beautiful omega walking down the stairs with elegance. Wait… that scent. Victor gave a needy whine when he realized that it was the omega from earlier. Yuuri but this Yuuri, was beautiful. His jewelry caught the light and scattered it across the ceiling; his hair had been slicked back and away from his face. That black dress hid quite a bit, wasn’t Yuuri supposed to have a tattoo? Where was it? Was it covered in make up? Unconsciously, Victor started to puff out his chest; almost presenting for the omega. He winced a little when a hard smack was placed on his chest by Chris. 

The other Alpha, he watched his friend become a drooling mess… almost. He’d had to hand it to Victor, that omega was beautiful. Now wasn’t the time to start preening and strutting your stuff. Not when they started to approach the two of them. Chris got up and closed the distance, wrapping an arm around Phichit and smiling as the other blinked at his friend. “Yuuri.” Phichit started, placing a hand on Chris’ shoulder. “This is Chris. He’s the alpha that I’ve been talking to.” 

“It’s my pleasure.” Chris purred, smirking when Yuuri replied with “it is mine as well.” Huh, his voice wasn’t as deep as Chris thought. “Yuuri.” Chris started to roll the omega’s voice, his lips turning into their trademark smirk. “Meet my friend, Victor.” A hand gestured out before returning to his side.  “Why don’t we leave you two alone while we scope out what is here.” He really didn’t leave much room for argument as he gently pulled Phichit along to leave them alone. 

It only took a quick second before Victor downed half of his whiskey and rum. Of course it had to be Yuuri, Eros… whatever he called himself. The Pakhan noticed how the other seemed nervous, and that wouldn’t do. “Do you want something to drink Yuuri?” Victor finally asked, burrowing the flash of anger that coursed through him. Yes, he was still livid that the other had stolen from him. 

“Please?” The omega walked up and sat beside the man, crossing his legs and placing his arms against the bartop. “I’ll take a Midori sour.” Yuuri managed a smile, oh how he was going to rip Phichit a new one when he saw the other. Seriously, why does Victor have to be here? It didn’t take long for him to get his drink, never taking his eyes off of it. He was not going to be that omega who was under the influence of drugs and bond on a whim. That wasn’t him. Lifting the glass to his red colored lips, he noticed Victor staring at the movement of his throat. Really? Was this alpha seriously thinking with his third leg at the moment? Yuuri rolled his eyes and slowly pulled the glass away from his lips. “If you wanted to stare, you could have done it when I’m naked.” He spoke rather bluntly, very pleased that Victor choked on his drink. A coy smirk appeared on Yuuri’s lips, “So, Victor. What do you really do. You’re obviously not a cop. Your clothing says that. You’re not a businessman; they’re too straight laced and you’re… different.” Yuuri gave a low hum and finished off his drink, slipping off of the seat with ethereal grace.

“Well, I am a Businessman, but not from Japan; dear Yuuri.” Victor rolled the man’s name, smirking and finishing his own drink. He stood beside the omega and offered his hand. “Why don’t we dance, maybe forget ourselves?” The other looked skeptical for a second before taking the offered hand. The pair made their way to the center of the dancefloor, the song changed when they found a comfortable pose. Victor’s hands were placed on Yuuri’s slim waist, the omega’s arms were wrapped around his shoulders. The  [ beat changed ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WSBdpEmoudM) to something dirty and sensual, Yuuri’s hips started to sway and entice the other. Victor couldn’t help but lean down, pressing his forehead against Yuuri’s.

The omega gave a low hum as he switched positions, pressing his back against Victor’s chest. He loosely wrapped a hand around the back of the Alpha’s neck, he noticed the other’s scent had started to change. It shifted to something more headier and spicier, arousal. Yuuri was actually turning this alpha on? He leaned back his head, resting it on the curve of the man’s shoulder. Hooded eyes looked up at Victor, those cerulean eyes seemed darker, a coy smile grew on Yuuri’s lips.

They seemed to dance for hours, between drinks and dancing; Yuuri wanted to take this alpha home. “Do you want to get out of here?” He asked, Victor’s nose was buried in the nape of his neck. There was a firm nod, it seemed like the feeling was mutual between them. It was rather easy for him to guide the buzzed man towards the garage, as they were walking down the aisle; Yuuri pulled out keys from the clutch in his hands. The Keyfob had McLaren etched on the plastic.

The black McLaren Senna beeped when Yuuri disabled the alarm and unlocked the vehicle. He didn’t climb in right away, no no. He pushed Victor against the chassis and finally kissed the other. His fingers dove into that silver hair, tugging on the short strands. He was rewarded with a low groan. “I could smell it.” He whispered against their lips. “Your arousal, your need for me.” A growl escaped Yuuri’s lips, hands tightening in Victor’s hair. “Tonight Victor, I’m going to make sure that you never forget me. That you’ll only crave for me.” Yuuri promised, his hips rolling against the others.

Victor moaned lowly in the back of his throat and gave a small thrust of his own, his cock was trapped underneath two layers and it was maddening. “Fuck yes, Yuuurrri.” He groaned, his eyes opening as the omega trailed kisses down his jaw and to his neck. The little shit was making hickies on his skin but he found that he couldn’t care less.   
  
“Then get in the passenger’s side, Victor.” Yuuri ordered, pulling away and opening the driver's side. He watched as Victor kept leaning against the chassis before realizing where he was. He really did mess with this poor alpha a bit too much. Yuuri sat down in the driver's seat and buckled himself in. Not turning on the engine until Victor was buckled in as well. This was just a simple fuck Yuuri. Surely nothing would come of this. He’s not mate material right? He was just a plaything like Ryuu. Nothing… nothing would come from this night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Inspiration: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WSBdpEmoudM  
> We do have a server for this fic! Here is the invite link: https://discord.gg/j7uZhFG . Please note that it is an 18+ Server. You're more than welcome to join.  
> I wrote this at 2:18 AM, I'm so sorry that this is kinda rushed but have an extra chapter! Chapter 5 will be released on the 17th!  
> I am very weak for Yuuri's outfit in this chapter, it may make another appearance in the fic but I'm not sure. 
> 
> Always, Kudo's; Comments, Bookmarks, and Subscriptions are more than welcome. I am really happy that people are liking my little self indulgent fic.
> 
> Current status: Unbetaed as of 6/16/2019


	5. IV. Pray

Yuuri was in a rush to get back to his apartment, The omega had a pretty man to play with tonight. The omega pressed his foot on the gas, the hyper car’s engine making a rather lovely noise as the streets seemed to fly by with each second. He could hear Victor give a tiny screech, noting how fast the vehicle was actually going. It wasn’t long before the car pulled up to a luxury skyscraper; it’s silver and black tones seemed to stand out among the others. 

He parked the hyper car and took out the keys, noting how Victor was already unbuckling himself. They were both eager it seemed. Yuuri opened his door and stepped out, waiting for Victor to come closer. The man watched as Victor’s eyes roamed over his body again, obviously liking how the dress seemed to fit and curve to his frame. Yuuri’s own gaze lowered as he noticed Victor’s buddy pressing against the edges of his slacks. The omega smirked, reaching out and pulling Victor close; only to press the other’s back against a car hood. The senna’s was a bit too hot and he didn’t want to burn poor Victor. Instead, yuuri pressed victor over the hood of his   [ 2015 Koenigsegg One:1 ](https://imgur.com/a/y2ezrqC) . The dual tone cyan and blue seemed to contrast the man’s coat.    


Yuuri leaned down, pressing his lips against the others. Their mouths danced as Yuuri adjusted his grip on the Alpha. His hands moved from Victor’s right wrist and down his forearm, feeling the soft skin underneath. Victor’s legs were wrapped around his waist as Yuuri’s hands slid back up, intertwining their fingers. A needy sound seemed to come from Victor, the alpha submitted so easily to him. Yuuri rolled his hips, shivering at the fleeting feeling of the other against him. Victor moaned so pretty against his lips. The man broke their kiss, looking down at the flushed cheeks of the Alpha below him. Victor looked up at him like he was something beautiful, something new. Oh how he was going to wreck the poor Alpha tonight.

“Why don’t we head inside? ” Yuuri suggests, leaning down again and kissing victor’s neck. Sucking on the skin before it became a red and angry color. The Omega smirked when Victor shivered, the alpha nodding rather eagerly to the suggestion. Yuuri stepped back, pulling the alpha with him. "Follow me." he purred, hands continuing to hold Victor’s. The pair made their way to the elevator, the taller had his free hand resting against the curve of Yuuri’s hip. 

Victor noticed how Yuuri seemed to relax a little more when the elevator’s doors opened. He willingly followed Yuuri, soon cornering the man and kissing the other again. His hand’s reached up and pinned the Omega’s wrists to the wall. Victor gently bit down on the man’s lips; that earned the Alpha a soft gasp from the other. Yuuri may appear to be in control but in reality, Victor wasn’t going to submit so easily. Victor rolled his dark clad hips against yuuri’s, groaning softly as the two of them seemed to be wrapped up in each other. The omega gently struggled in his hands, huh. The little omega wanted to hold him close, soon enough though; he’d have those shapely legs wrapped around his hips. 

The elevator’s door opened, Yuuri pushing against the man’s hand. He was glad that the other released him but that only gave yuuri more chances to work it. He cast a coy smile over his lips as Victor followed him  [ into the kitchen ](https://imgur.com/a/IEvLgVr) . They really should move this to the bedroom but the other man had different ideas, Victor picked Yuuri up and placed him on the countertop. The alpha got to his knees and kissed over the heel covered foot, slowly he made his way up yuuri’s leg. Listening to the other man, his fingers played with the dress’ slit and pushed it to the side, revealing all to the alpha. 

Yuuri’s slit was dripping and already ready for him. The omega’s cock was small standing at four or five inches at full mast. Yuuri’s scent was more potent here, Victor could catch the sandalwood scent but it was mixed with his arousal. Apparently, the dress couldn’t have underwear underneath. “Yuuri.” He purred against the omega’s thighs. “You naughty boy.” Victor looked up, Yuuri had a bright blush on his cheeks, his right hand covered his mouth as he shivered in anticipation for the other to just do something. He may act all submissive now but Yuuri was far from that when he was truly desperate. “Look at you though.” Victor started to kiss upwards, pressing fleeting kisses to the man’s thighs and the sides of his hips… But never where Yuuri wanted it. “Already so wet and needy for me.” 

“Oh god.” Yuuri groaned, spreading his legs wider and tilting his head back. His pale throat was on display for Victor to see. “Victor.” came his whine “Please.” Yuuri rolled his hips, a blush starting to grow on his cheeks. The omega’s body shivered as Victor’s ran his fingers down his dripping slit but never delving deeper. He was about to complain when warm lips surrounded his cock, Yuuri’s fingers tightened on the stone countertop. A low moan was pulled from his lips as he reached down with a trembling hand; his fingers threading through Victor’s silver hair. “Oh fuck.” He groaned, his hips shifting a little more. “Victor… That’s it baby, deeper.” He instructed, steadily nudging the mans lips to his root. Yuuri shoved all other thoughts out of his mind, this was too good. His fingers tightened in that silver hair, guiding Victor to pull back before taking all of him again. He couldn’t help but bite down on his lower lip, pleasure and excitement flowed through his veins as he thought about later. He was going to milk this poor Alpha dry. 

Yuuri looked down at victor, taking in the other’s tent in his slacks; well it would be unfair for victor to not get any relief. Yuuri was going to suggest that he could get on his knee’s but victor pulled off of his cock. The sudden cold air caused the man to squeak. Brown eyes met cerulean, a smirk was on Victor's kissed and bitten lips. What was this man planning? His question was shortly answered when Victor licked a stripe over his slit. A loud moan escaping Yuuri as Victor’s hands grabbed his hips and pulled him closer to the edge. Yuuri leaned back on the cold countertop, his legs were thrown over Victor’s shoulder. “Oh god, Victor.” He whined, his hips moving on their own accord. 

Victor smirked against the heated flesh, his tongue swiping over the tender folds. The moans that Yuuri was giving him was perfect, this is exactly what he wanted when he followed Yuuri. The alpha flicked a bundle of nerves near the top, a harsh gasp left the smaller man. That was music to his ears as he continued to work over the poor man, a finger slipped into the omega’s warm heat. Yuuri above him continued to moan and arch into Victor’s touch. This would get quite addicting, even if he planned to not get attached; Victor couldn’t help but silently yearn for this. The man quickly shook himself of those thoughts as he added a second finger to the mix. He didn’t want to hurt Yuuri after all. “Do you want more?” He asked as he kissed the inside of the omega’s thigh, licking his lips and tasting the omega’s slick with a pleased rumble. 

“Please… Oh fuck…. I need you in me.” Yuuri shivered, feeling a third finger push into him. “If you’re going to fuck me, Condoms are in the drawer next to you.” Yes, Phichit kept them in there, Normally sex was reserved for the bedrooms but Phichit was netorious for doing it on the counter. Yuuri released Victor’s hair and ran his hand up the font of the dress. Yuuri watched as Victor’s eyes lit up with excitement. He seemed like an eager puppy, honestly it was adorable. Yuuri reached back and grabbed the zipper of his dress, pulling it down. The fabric soon hung off of his waist, his top half was on display. The silver jewelry seemed to accent his unmarked skin, The long necklace fell to rest in the center of his chest. Yuuri gave a small shimmy and lift of his hips, the dress quickly fell to the floor. Yuuri observed Victor, watching as the alpha simply took off his silver overcoat and opened his pants enough to free himself. 

Victor was going to tear open the condom packet but was stopped when he heard heels on the dark wooden floor. His eyes widened as he took in Yuuri. His dress did not lie about the omega’s features, he had shapely hips with beautiful legs with just the right amount of fat on the thighs. Victor only caught a glimpse of Yuuri’s ass but that image of a bubble butt was what made the poor man blush. How the fuck did he get so lucky? “Yuuri?” He questioned when the omega got closer and kissed him. Victor eagerly returned the kiss and ran a hand over the omega’s cheek. 

“Let me.” The omega replied simply, getting down on his knees in front of Victor. A slim hand reached up to hold the base of Victor’s member. It was long, probably a good nine inches; uncut, and curved just the right way. Yuuri noticed how his fingers barely touched at the base, he was thick too. The omega crooned as he leaned forward to press a teasing kiss to the head. His tongue flicked out and slowly ran down the underside, Victor’s pleased rumble greeted Yuuri as he gently mouthed the skin. Licking his way back up, Yuuri let his gaze raise up to watch Victor’s reaction; with his lips curled inward, Yuuri slowly took all of Victor. He was mindful not to trigger his gag reflex… not that he had one. When he reached the base, Yuuri looked up again. 

Victor had a flush going down his neck, his free hand held the counter as he resisted the urge to thrust into the warm heat that engulfed him. “ _ Черт. Вы чувствуете себя настолько хорошо _ .” He whispered, shifting his hips before slowly dragging his cock out of Yuuri’s mouth. He left the tip in and shuddered, feeling the omega’s tongue play with the head and wrinkled skin. The alpha reached down and ran his fingers through raven hair.  Experimentally, Victor gave a small thrust into that awaiting mouth. He only shivered when he realized that there was no resistance, holy fuck. He checked with Yuuri before truly putting power into the thrusts. He was so pliant and eager, even when drool started to escape the poor man’s lips. 

Yuuri whined deep in his throat as Victor used his mouth, he could feel his slick sliding down his leg. Victor was enjoying this; judging by the strength of the thrusts and the curses in Russian. The man’s grip in his hair tightened, Yuuri moving to bob his head up and down; meeting those thrusts and movements. One of Yuuri’s hands reached down and ran his fingers over his dripping slit. A moan of his escaped and surrounded Victor, causing the man to snarl. Surely the other will want to fuck him soon. Yuuri wasn’t the needy type but when he had a sexy  as hell Alpha and a willing partner; he was damn sure that he would be fucked within an inch of his life. 

Yuuri batted his eyelashes up at Victor, the alpha met his gaze and pulled out of that warm and inviting heat. “I need it.” Yuuri mock whined, nuzzling the man’s pant leg. “I want you. Don’t you want me?” He crooned, chuckling when Victor reached down and picked up Yuuri. Cold stone was quickly underneath him, having been bent over the island. He swung his hips teasingly, trying to entice the Alpha to just get with the program. 

The sound of the condom wrapper finally opening was music to Yuuri’s ears, the man arched his back and turned his head to the side. Eyeing Victor with almost black eyes, his pupils had consumed most of the brown coloring.  Yuuri observed how Victor rolled the condom on, He approached Yuuri and kissed the other, a hand reaching out to cup the omega’s neck. Victor gently nipped Yuuri’s lips, sliding his length against the other but not fully entering. He was still teasing. Yuuri growled and shifted his hips back, “I swear to the gods. If you don’t get in me now, I will wrap a tie around your pretty cock and take you my way. I won’t let you knot me.” He warned. 

The warning from the omega definitely was heard when Victor finally lined himself up and pushed into him, his slit wrapping like a vice around Victor. The duo moaned, Victor leaned down to kiss at Yuuri’s shoulder while the omega tossed his head back. Resting it on the other’s shoulder. He was definitely much thicker than Yuuri thought. He moaned when the Alpha slowly pulled out and pushed back in, the moans slowly grew with each slow thrust. Victor straightened up and gently squeezed the sides of Yuuri’s neck. “Вот и все. Возьми меня всех, Yuuri.” He groaned, his thrusts kept switching from short and fast to long and deep. The moans and whines that he pulled out from the other was worth every second. 

Yuuri reached out, clutching the countertop. Occasionally Victor would squeeze his neck; causing Yuuri to get light headed but not enough to pass out. It constricted his breath and oh god did he approve. “V-Victor.” He moaned out in response to the Russian’s words. He didn’t understand the words but the meaning was clear. Yuuri shivered as he could feel the thrusts become constant and steady. The fucker wanted to draw this out, that wouldn’t do. The omega straightened until his back hit Victor’s front. He wrapped his thin fingers in the man’s hair and tugged, looking straight at Victor. “Fuck me like you mean it, Victor.” He hissed, “I want you to make me sore tomorrow. Hurry the fuck up and show me that you’re an Alpha with a knot and not some spineless beta.” That would spur the other on to do what he wanted.

Victor growled in challenge, “You want that baby?” His accent had gotten thicker, Victor rolled his hips and started a harsher pace. The sound of skin slapping against each other quickly filled the apartment. “You want me to fuck you raw, ruin you for any other alpha but me?” Leaning down, Victor haphazardly kissed Yuuri. The kiss was sloppy and not well coordinated. This position was great and all but victor knew exactly what he wanted. The Alpha quickly and rather harshly pulled out of Yuuri, reaching out; Victor turned Yuuri around and picked him up. He carried yuuri to one of the light wooden pillars. Pressing the omega against the wall, Victor slid right back in. This was much better. He groaned when he felt Yuuri’s nails dig into his black shirt. His hips soon resumed their punishing speed, the omega had his head thrown back. 

Yuuri begged for more, his legs tightening around Victor’s waist. He shivered feeling a familiar bump that seemed to keep pressing against him. “Do it.” Yuuri whispered, leaning forward he kissed Victor with a smirk. “Knot me. I know you want to Vic-chan.” Yuuri moaned when Victor’s thrusts became erratic and rough, only when the alpha’s knot slipped in did Yuuri come. The omega keened as his thin seed landed on his abdomen and chest. He could feel Victor growling as he quickly met his end, spilling into the condom. Victor soon captured Yuuri’s lips in a heated kiss, the ambient light from the street below filled the kitchen, casting it in long shadows. 

“Please tell me that there will be more rounds.” Victor asked, gently kissing over Yuuri’s slightly bruised neck. The alpha adjusted his position and whined as his knot shifted within the other. Okay, he can’t move much until it deflates a little. Victor ran his nose over Yuuri’s neck, gently mouthing at the other’s scent gland. That earned him a weak moan but a hard shove of his head. Victor blinked before looking up, raising a brow in question. 

Yuuri had a frown and narrowed eyes. “No scent marking.” He stated firmly. “You also used your one chance to knot me, so for the rest of the night you’re not getting the knot.” The omega’s hard expression faltered as he kissed Victor, running his fingers up the back of the man’s skull. If that first round was anything to go by, he would be incredibly sore come morning. The man shifted his position and let himself relax against the warm wood against his back. “Maybe for our second round, I’ll tie you up. Maybe deny you a few orgasms before I ride you and come by myself.” He purred. 

“Fuck.” Victor lowered his head and shifted his legs. “Don’t say things like that Yuuri.” He warned, hands tightening on the man’s waist. “I may want all of those things.” He was surprised when a gentle hand reached out and gently touched his cheek, causing his gaze to rise up to look straight at Yuuri. 

“Do you now? You want to be my good boy?” Yuuri smirked, knowing he hit a cord. Yuuri plated with the thin strands of silver hair before giving a nuzzle to Victor’s cheek.

“Yes.” Victor simply replied, a bright blush staining his cheeks in the process. He was fucked. 

“Then I’ll take good care of you.” He promised, kissing Victor one last time. His body was quite relaxed as they waited for the man’s knot to go down. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation 1: Damn. You feel so good.  
> Translation 2: That's it. Take all of me.
> 
> I am not good at writing smut but I tried!  
> It's official! 0-300 has been fully plotted! Now we really get going for the wild ride. I can't wait to share it with everyone!  
> I've also started to lowkey call 300 'Fifty shades but better' RIP ME.
> 
> Unbetaed as of 6/18/19
> 
> We have a discord! Feel free to join in on the madness: https://discord.gg/j7uZhFG
> 
> Chapter theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aUDoAvVQqPI


	6. V. You Don't Own Me

Yuuri was never one to fall into a deep sleep, years of living on the edge had a habit of that. The man groaned softly and rolled over, sitting up in the process. Oh his ass ached, Not only did he let the alpha knot him; but they went multiple rounds. Yuuri’s gaze moved over to Victor’s pliant body. Red marks from handcuffs marked those pale wrists. Carefully, the man got up from the dark bed, making sure the other didn’t wake. Bare feet plodded on the dark carpet, a low squeak was pulled from him when he accidentally stepped onto freezing tile with a foot. The omega lifted the offending foot and hopped a good foot away before setting it back down. That fucking corner. The man pouted as he opened [his closet](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/d3/1e/ce/d31ecea15c50f1d5b1d5278d695e1175.jpg), shutting the door behind him before turning on the lights. Now, what to wear. 

He pulled out a  [ white tank top ](https://www.neimanmarcus.com/p/hanro-cotton-pure-tank-top-white-prod176150152?childItemId=NMN2UUG_&navpath=cat000000_cat000470_cat14120827_cat16520734&page=0&position=115&uuid=PDP_PAGINATION_814f86e0e744282380cba7a0076ba07c_T4%2BNWNxvo-9TyWfY-GQsA7xw) ; the fabric was see through but victor wouldn’t see what was underneath would he? Yuuri pulled open his underwear drawer, pulling out  [ white Versace boxers ](https://www.neimanmarcus.com/p/versace-two-pack-barocco-low-rise-boxer-briefs-prod206600169?childItemId=NMN56U5_&navpath=cat000000_cat000470_cat14120827_cat14030733&page=0&position=0&uuid=PDP_PAGINATION_d86f45884ce36e4dae995158256b5b96_T4%2BNWNxvo-9TyWfY-GQsA7xw) . He really should put on pajama pants but he didn’t quite feel like it. Something in the mirror caught yuuri’s gaze, The makeup was washing off, his tattoo’s were finally showing. He could see the familiar black, grey and red coloring. Shit. The man gave a low groan and grabbed the two pieces of clothing, oddly forgetting the pajama pants. 

He made it to the door and turned off the light before silently entering the dark bedroom. Victor had rolled over and was cuddling yuuri’s pillow. It was adorable, but something was off.  The other shrugged and plodded his way  [ to the bathroom ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/94/1e/b3/941eb361fb618f561f63ae54add27be4.jpg) . The door shut silently behind yuuri, dropping his clothing on the countertop near the bath. Yuuri turned the knobs for the water; turning on the hot water before adding cold to it. There were times for steaming hot showers, for now? Nope. He wanted warm but not too hot to where his skin turned red. Stepping into the spray, the omega relaxed; his head tilting down and his eyes closing. He stood in place for a few minutes before reaching over and grabbing a loofa, scrubbing his body down with apple scented soap. The makeup on his right side was easily removed. 

What confused Yuuri was that Victor had made no comment about how thin he was. It was common knowledge that yuuri never ate much. His left hand ran down his front, each finger feeling each rib with far too much ease. He always made sure that Phichit ate his fill before feeding himself. For two years this had been going on and Yuuri was finally seeing the unhealthy signs. His jawline was sharper, his spine was easily seen and felt, hell; even his cheekbones were slowly becoming hollow. He wasn’t sure when this all started, but all he knew was that it wasn’t good and it was a recipe for disaster.

Quickly, Yuuri finished up his shower. He didn’t want to muse over the idea that this could end him sooner rather than later. Turning off the water, yuuri wrapped himself in a fluffy towel and sat down on one of the many benches in the bathroom. He pulled his legs close and waited for himself to air dry, Something was off. It was rather odd that the boss didn’t even come last night, Ryuu had a knack for knowing where Yuuri was. Like it or not, he’d have to answer to Ryuu’s advances. 

It was only a few minutes of sulking but to Yuuri it felt like hours. The man got to his feet once more and got dressed in the boxers and shirt, not covering up the hickies that dotted his neck or the tattoo. Victor would be asleep for a few more hours. Yuuri’s steps were quiet as he walked out of the bathroom and down the hall. It’s ebony walls had various knicknacks on them, some were old trophies and some were just meaningless bobbles. Stepping into the kitchen, Yuuri froze seeing Ryuu lounging on the  [ black hammock in the living room ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/b7/e8/2e/b7e82e4e8d6c1f6a79b46e54bc6cd17c.jpg) . He could feel the man’s intense stare as he tried ignoring the unwanted attention. “Boss.” He greeted quietly, pulling out a few pots and pans, Busying himself with breakfast. Yuuri’s gaze flicked to the stovetop clock, 6 am. What was he doing up?

“My Yuuri.” Ryuu cooed, carefully sitting up and getting out of the hammock. His strides were confident as he eyed the man’s shameless display of the body. “You look rather well rested. I wonder what you got up to last night.” The man soon leaned back, opting to walk around and leaned against the counter. He wanted to hold the omega’s chin and kiss him, how the other looked at him with skepticism was well warranted. “Maybe you brought home a pretty beta or alpha to toy with? You are a master of seduction after all.” 

Yuuri rolled his eyes and put down the frying pan on the counter, his eyes narrowing in the process. “Is there a reason why you are here. I know it’s not a run of the mill visit, you normally want to go public for that.” He countered, turning his back on the alpha and opening the fridge and figuring out what he wanted to eat. He reached for the eggs, grabbing scallions and milk; knowing that he could make something from these ingredients. The omega busied himself as Ryuu eyed him with a skeptical look. The two of them could never work, Ryuu was too paranoid and Yuuri was his own person. He was not one to be bought off and sold to the highest bidder even if it was his boss. 

“You’re correct.” Ryuu started, running his fingers through his long ebony hair. “The Eclipse Festival is in a week. I want you to race in the main circuit event in the beginning. There is also a Point to point race at the end of the festival, two weeks later. I suggest that you take that prized car of yours for each.” He rumbled, walking behind Yuuri and placing his hands on the shapely waist. He saw how the other tensed and stayed in place. He was absolutely testing his luck with how he was pushing the other. Ryuu leaned down and kissed down the back of Yuuri’s neck. “You’ve won so much darling.” He purred against that warm skin. “What’s a few more races for me. Your payment to the family is almost paid off you know. A few more Million and you’re free.”  The Alpha praised, running a hand up Yuuri’s front, feeling the skin cave underneath that light tough. Grey eyes narrowed as he noted the ribs and how they felt under his hand. “You should eat more darling.” 

“Get your hands off of me.” Yuuri warned, turning his head to cast a scathing glare over his shoulder. “Once my debt is paid, I am going to leave you and the life behind. If you think that I’ll mate to you willingly, you’re wrong.” Yuuri carefully put down the egg that was in his hand. “I will eat when I want to. You are not my alpha nor are you the boss of me.” He bristled, quickly turning around and shoving Ryuu off of him. Yuuri’s scent had turned sharp and unpleasant, hopefully that will give Ryuu an answer. “I’ll race but I swear, this will be the last time I will  **EVER** race for you.” 

“Buy Yuuri, you’re still in debt. You know the deal. My word is law hence why you must follow it.” Ryuu countered, catching his balance and frowning again. “I do have another task. The Russian pakhan is here in the city. I want you to get close to him, seduce him, then end his life when he least expects it.” He approached again and grabbed the man’s chin in a bruising grasp. “I will not have my reign challenged by some Russian mutt. His name is Victor Nikiforov. I’m sure you know his first name, try as hard as you want Yuuri. I always have eyes.” He warned, gaze hardening. “You have five months before I step in and kill the bastard myself. I know it’s such a short time baby but you need to understand; I won’t ever let you go.” Ryuu growled before stepping back and turning on his heel. “Have a good day, little raven.” He called over his shoulder, his foot falls soon falling silent as he exited the apartment. 

Ryuu smiled as he approached a black van, His personal guard and baby brother; Takashi Shimada leaned against the chassis. “Are you done harassing the poor omega.” Takashi inquired, not amused at his brothers antics and fascination with poor Yuuri. “You’re lovely mate wants to talk.”  Silver eyes rolled, he felt sympathetic to his brother’s omega. It wasn’t easy to just be mated because you were bought. Takashi may be twenty but he had more class than his older brother. He opened the door and closed it when his brother climbed in, a fight was going to happen; he could feel it. 

The omega in question was leaning against the back drivers side door, his tan skin was adorned with gold jewelry. A blue dress was on his shapely body; Ice blue eyes narrowed as he looked at his mate. He really had nothing to say? He didn’t look even the smallest bit guilty. A black heeled foot crossed over as he toyed with a chain around his neck. “Chasing after this omega, It’s not going to end well. He is obviously not interested in you or your advances. Why are you so persistent that you claim him? Am I not enough? I should be carrying your pups but instead you want to get your knot wet with a forbidden Omega.” He reached up and pushed back the dark hair from his face. Arata Hajime wasn’t stupid. He knew exactly what his lovely mate was doing.  

“You wouldn’t understand Arata. Yuuri is beautiful, as are you. Father bought you to satisfy me, but he never knew that Yuuri would ever come into my life.” Ryuu’s hard gaze softened just a fraction as he took in his beautiful mate. For seven years, they had been trying for an heir, a pup. No one wasn’t sure why but Arata was never heavy with child. Could one of them be infertile and just never wanted to admit that piece of information. Ryuu sighed and leaned back against the seat, “What do you want me to do Arata?”

“Maybe focus on your mate instead of chasing tail. Yuuri is not worth it but I know you won’t listen to me. Just… Go. Go stalk that omega you want so bad and let me go back to the main house.” Arata looked away when the door opened and Ryuu left the car, Takashi sliding in once his brother was gone. The kind Alpha reached out and gently held Arata’s hand. “Le-Let's just go home. I don’t want to be here any more nor do I want to give Ryuu the chance to second guess himself.” Takashi simply nodded, buckling in as the vehicle pulled away from the curb. 

Yuuri was in the midst of making eggs with scallions when his bedroom door opened. Victor walked out in his clothing from last night, he stopped when he spotted the tattoo’s on Yuuri’s arm. So this omega was part of the Yakuza, but by how he acted it wasn’t by choice. He saw the man's eyes flick over to his tattoo and a hand covered the oni face. The shirt did hide the dragon but Victor could make out the scales across those pale shoulders. He needs to play it cool so Yuuri can trust him, there was no need to get angry in front of him. “Good morning Yuuri.” The Alpha cooed, sitting on the other side of the counter. He smelled an unfamiliar alpha but he could also smell the sour notes of yuuri’s scent still lingering in the air. Who ever visited was not a welcomed. 

“Morning Victor.” Yuuri replied back, plating up the cooked eggs and offering them to the alpha. “Did you sleep well?” It was an innocent enough question, he didn’t want to think about anything else at the moment. Victor simply nodded and smiled in question, taking the offered food with grace. So, Yuuri actually slept with the pakhan. Not many in Tokyo were called Victor, nor were they so imposing if you catch them off guard. What did he want to do with that information? He wanted to scream and panic but he couldn’t let the poor man see that side yet. Maybe when Phichit got home? Possibly. 

“I did, but the bed was terribly cold without you.” He flirted, winking as he shoved a piece of egg in his mouth. “I was wondering where you went, I woke up with a semi warm bed you know.” He gave the man a blinding smile before busying himself with food. “I’d love to lounge around you know, but something has come up and I can't exactly ignore it.” Victor did pout at that. Damn Chris and Yakov. They were conspiring something and it made Victor uneasy. He made quick work of his food, walking around the counter and cleaning up his dishes. Carefully, Victor wrapped his arms around Yuuri and gave a light scenting to him. He didn’t expect Yuuri to relax into his touch but that is what happened. Internally, Victor froze. Shit. Yakov told him not to get involved, he shouldn’t get involved… He’s absolutely getting involved. 

Yuuri couldn’t help the soft croon that escaped his lips, Victor was different. He wasn’t all harsh lines and creepy vibes. Yuuri gave a low hum and looked back at the other. “Then go do what you do.” He offered, surprised that the other pulled out a piece of paper from his jacket pocket. How long was that in there? Besides being slightly disturbed, Victor wrote his number on the white paper. He blinked when Victor kissed his cheek so suddenly. What?? 

Victor gave a small smile and stepped away, “Call me Yuuri.” He cooed, walking to the elevator. He left a stunned omega in the kitchen as he entered the metal box and descended into the foyer. He pulled out his phone and dialed an all too familiar number. “Chrissi.” He started with a smirk, pushing the door open and walking out into the frigid air. He looked around and straightened up, spotting grey eyes and black hair. Ryuu Shimada. He was here? Was he the one who visited Yuuri while he slept in the other room. Victor let out a low growl at the thought, the laughter in his ear drew him out of his mind. “Shut it.” He grumbled, his foot falls were quiet as he turned left, making his way to the subway station. “I’ll be home in an hour or so. Is Makka fed? No? Alright. Just get out of the house before I get there. You have your own apartment Chris! - Yeah, yeah. Thank you.” Victor sighed as he ended the call, descending into tokyo’s underbelly. Now that he was mostly moved into Roppongi, he could finally decompress and enjoy his day. Which meant pining over Yuuri, cuddling his dog and being a vegetable on the couch. 

An hour was nothing, Victor put his keys in the doorknob and turned. The door unlocking and opening in the process. There was a bark before Victor was bulldozed over by a greyish tan poodle. Makkachin licked his face and wagged his tail. Victor smiled and wrapped his arms around his beloved dog. “Did you miss me Makka?” He asked with a bright tone, the dog’s bowl was still out on the floor but empty. So Chris did feed him before he got home. Victor sat up and ran his fingers through that familiar wiry coat. “Come on boy. Let me go change and then we can snuggle, I know that is what you want.” He cooed, nuzzling the other’s face. Makkachin gave a boof before climbing off of Victor, following his master with a wagging tail. “You know, I met the most beautiful omega last night Makka. It was the one that stole my wallet, I got it back you know, he didn’t exactly hide it well.” Victor gushed as he made his way to his room, putting away the jacket and taking off the remaining clothes in quick succession.

He really didn’t care about what he wore, it was [his home](https://www.sumitomo-rd-mansion.jp/shuto/harumi/private_w100aa.html#display1) after all. He slid on some sweatpants and a long sleeved shirt. He gave Makka a pat on the head before walking back out into the living room and settling down on the couch, the Toyko skyline was alive for eight AM. Victor grabbed the remote and turned it onto the news. Makka climbed up and settled himself against Victor’s lower half. The news explained that the annual Eclipse Festival was coming in a few days, this was the first year that street racing was allowed. Many theorized that the head of the Shimada family had added that but there was on concrete evidence. The next story was more serious. A body was found but the head was too disfigured for any identification. The fingers, teeth and hair had been pulled out and missing. 

Victor smirked, Otabek did well on that kill. What was a missing pawn to a chess board. Victor was going to make sure that he scared the young Shimada to the point of cowering. What’s a few more bodies of his men? Surely there will be enough to set in the fear that the Pakhan can kill as he sees fit. The only thing that worried him, was Yuuri. That man was hiding more than he let on. Everyone has their ghosts and secrets and somehow; he managed to get under Victor’s skin and make himself right at home. He shouldn’t be so soft to Yuuri. He was just an omega, not mate material. It was obvious that the other had no such desires either; if they simply became fuck buddies? Victor would be alright with that.  After all, His parents were enjoying their lives in Rome. What they didn’t know about their son the better, He didn’t need his father; Ivan; to come after him for thinking with his knot. Victor chewed at his lips, worrying the delicate skin. 

Why was he so nervous? Why was his mind a mess? Why did he have this primal urge to protect Yuuri?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed as of 6/22
> 
> I hope everyone is enjoying the ride. Come Monday 6/24 I will be taking a week break. I have a few events and art payments to do so the fic will be on hiatus until July 1st! It's just a week <3 
> 
> Roughly, every 10 chapters there will be a break. I want to give myself time and relax <3 
> 
> Chapters 7 will be posted on the 23, Chapter 8 will be July 1st
> 
> Likes, comments, and Kudos are very much appreciated. 
> 
> So, who hates Ryuu yet? Here is his face claim so people get a little bit of context on what he looks like: https://66.media.tumblr.com/7ec1d4aea6bfc732de82874cbfbabb2f/tumblr_inline_przyvytxgt1wxnffi_1280.jpg
> 
> Chapter insperation: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8SeRU_ZPDkE


	7. VI. Can't Help Falling In Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Who missed me? I'm sorry for the two week break but some things came up so I was a bit scattered. The story is picking up now thankfully. I'm excited to take y'all on this ride. I am doing Omegaverse week and it will be 0-300 themed so keep an eye out!
> 
> We have a discord server for 0-300 if anyone wishes to join and get snippits / sneak peeks / me screaming about writing this fic. It is 18+, Here is the link: https://discord.gg/QtnppN
> 
> So, yuuri's outfit is worth $9,290 USD!!!! He's a bougie ass bitch and I love him.
> 
> Unbetated as of 7/9/18  
> Chapter Inspiration: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PDboeQfAsww

A week felt like nothing to Yuuri, even with his crippling depression and self hate. The sun was barely poking over the horizon, the sunlight streamed through the open windows. Phichit was sitting on a chair in the corner of his closet, they had to make a good impression after all. The festival grounds wouldn’t open for another three hours. The omega had gotten his hair cut, it’s shaggy remains were now  [ shorn short ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/05/c1/f4/05c1f40e5f1bfe267b54bf827a486392.jpg) in an undercut style. The silver color was different but welcomed. Fingers ran over the suits and moved on, there was a towel wrapped around his hips for some form of modesty. He reached out and grabbed his  [ Versace Leather Biker Jacket ](https://www.neimanmarcus.com/p/versace-mens-leather-biker-jacket-prod216970003?childItemId=NMN5VSA_&navpath=cat000000_cat000730_cat11330747_cat19420731&page=0&position=0&uuid=PDP_PAGINATION_738e833f908b1f9d4c9487a15b72a1db_brH6Uoy2ojX5flH3SRxI%2BIve) ; setting it on the island before leaning against the island in the center. “Phichit.” Yuuri whined, looking over at his friend. 

The man in question had his legs crossed, still dressed in his pajama bottoms. “Don’t whine to me, Yuuri Katsuki.” Phichit seemed to smile as he got up and walked over, flinging his arms around the taller man. “You got into this mess. Stop being a nervous bean and let me help.” He ran a few fingers through that short silver hair. Phichit had to admit it, he looked rather attractive like this. He pulled Yuuri down and pressed a soft kiss to the other’s lips. Phichit could feel the other relax against his body and touch, deepening the kiss and giving a soft purr in the back of his throat. Once the other was softly purring, Phichit pulled back and smiled fondly; “Feel better darling?” He inquired, turning on his heel and opening the drawers. He threw a rather brightly colored underwear at Yuuri.

“I-” Yuuri gave a flustered cough and looked at the other. “Yeah. A little.” He may have recoiled when Phichit threw the boxers at him, they… they were rainbow briefs with jockstraps. He sighed and dropped the towel, slipping on the underwear. He observed Phichit going through his drawers before pulling out a pair of  [ Saint Laurent Skinny jeans ](https://www.matchesfashion.com/us/products/Saint-Laurent-Skinny-leg-jeans--1291175) and a  [  Marcelo Burlon T-shirt ](https://www.matchesfashion.com/us/products/Marcelo-Burlon-Wings-and-flower-print-cotton-jersey-T-shirt-1278755) . Yuuri was handed each item and silently dressed, noting how the other seemed like they were still looking for something.”What are you doing, It’s just another race.” He deadpanned, narrowing his eyes at the other. 

“It may be another race for you but, our pretty alpha’s may be there. Why not impress them?” Phichit started with a mischievous look on his face. Phichit knelt down and looked at the shoes, picking out a pair of  [ Cheaney Epson shoes ](https://www.matchesfashion.com/us/products/Cheaney-Epson-III-derby-shoes-1301501) before placing them beside the other. He hummed and walked to the jewelry cabinet. “Plus, if this is your last race; go out with a bang Yuuri.” He gave a light laugh and pulled out a single  [ Alan Crocetti Rose earring ](https://www.matchesfashion.com/us/products/Alan-Crocetti-Rose-sterling-silver-single-earring-1311117) , A  [ Maison Margiela Sterling-silver ID tag necklace ](https://www.matchesfashion.com/us/products/Maison-Margiela-Sterling-silver-ID-tag--1276804) , and a  [ Gucci cuff bracelet ](https://www.matchesfashion.com/us/products/Gucci-Tiger-head-sterling-silver-cuff-bracelet-1309720) . Below the cabinet was the belt drawer, he knelt down and opened the drawer, pulling out a  [ Saint Laurent leather belt ](https://www.matchesfashion.com/us/products/Saint-Laurent-Monogram-grained-leather-belt-1289698) . Phichit got to his feet and placed most of the accessories on the island, looking at the sunglasses displayed to the left of the wood. He did a happy wiggle as he picked up a pair  [ Balenciaga sunglasses ](https://www.matchesfashion.com/us/products/Balenciaga-Mono-rectangular-acetate-sunglasses-1273483) and nodded to himself, pleased with his choosing. He could hear Yuuri’s exasperated sigh as he opened the watch drawer and gazed at the timefaces. “Don’t complain. Let me play dress up.” He glanced up at Yuuri and smiled when he spotted the other pulling the jeans over that bubble butt ass. He was far from blind. The thing that worried Phichit the most was the ribs poking out from underneath the skin, he shouldn’t be showing those. He shook his head. He couldn’t think about that now. 

Phichit grabbed a   [ Larson & Jennings Rally stainless-steel watch ](https://www.matchesfashion.com/us/products/Larsson-%26-Jennings-Rally-Chronograph-stainless-steel-watch-1249929) and a pair of black  [ Prada nappa-leather gloves ](https://www.matchesfashion.com/us/products/Prada-Logo-plaque-nappa-leather-gloves-1227975) . He placed those next to the sunglasses before stepping back and watching the other with a knowing look. 

Yuuri rolled his eyes and threaded the black belt through his jeans, not that they really needed it but Yuuri knew that style was only part of what was happening. The black and red shirt he wore stood out on his lithe frame, even more so when he started to put on the jewelry. At least the other had style; noting how the silver jewelry contrasted his slightly tanned skin. He adjusted the watch before slipping on the gloves, the leather was soft against his fingers. The last thing he put on was the rose earring. “You should get dressed Phi.” Yuuri smiled as the other came closer and kissed him again. How long had they been doing this? Years at best. The man carefully nipped Phichit’s lip and gave a rumble in the back of his throat. “Now.” He laughed and pulled away, slapping the other’s ass before walking away. He made his way into their kitchen and grabbed a k-kup. He put it into the machine and waited for his coffee. He glanced at the clock, they still had two and a half hours. 

A half hour passed, Yuuri was finishing his coffee when Phichit came out; dressed in dark wash jeans and a loose t-shirt. “Ready?” He teased walking over to the stand and grabbing keys to a Lamborghini. He twirled them and smiled, spotting Phichit taking keys to the McLaren. Yuuri wouldn’t let the other take his Aventador or Koenigsegg. The Veno was simply for special occasions. Most of the time; Yuuri took his baby. The two omegas relaxed on the lift and stepped out. Yuuri reached the end of the garage and heard the McLaren’s engine turn over. He turned to his right and spotted his baby; a duochrome  [ 2017 Lamborghini Cententario LP 770-4 ](https://imgur.com/a/DWW55yl) . Modified of course. He pressed the unlock button and observed as Phichit drove out with confidence. Oh what a car can do to a person. 

He opened the drivers side and got in, closing the door behind him. Yuuri sighed and put the sunglasses on, he put the key in and turned on the vehicle. The purr of the engine wasn’t something he’d ever forget. Looking at himself in the rearview mirror, he fixed his silver hair before pulling out as well, the door of the garage pulling closed once he was coasting to the street. He reached down and touched the center console, pressing the radio and turning it down a few notches. Yuuri ignored the song as the GPS instructed him to go left out of the driveway. The Eclipse festival was a yearly affair, for a week, street racing as legal within certain parameters. It varied from event to event. One day it could be strictly Circuit racing, the next there was point to point street racing. Sometimes there were even offroad events and Drag racing. 

Yuuri was skilled in Point to point, Circuit, and Drag Racing. The Cententario was more suited for Point to point and Drag racing but; he was doing circuit with this boy today.  He hated Circuit racing, it was repetitive and you had to deal with assholes who wanted nothing more than to just bump you against the barriers. Even with Circuit, he could never get up to top speed; he tended to hover around 150 - 160 on the straight and about 60 on the curves. Damn Ryuu. He knew that this was Ryuu’s way of controlling the payouts and who got what after each event. Yuuri hated the alpha; How he flaunted his money and bought Yuuri all he could ask for. He hated that the other would want to be so close before and after events. He wasn’t like Victor. No one was like the Russian alpha. “ **FUCK** !” Yuuri swore within the vehicle, not at all happy with that minor revelation. He promised to not get involved, to spy for Ryuu and simply ignore his feelings. 

He didn’t have much time to think on it, not when the festival grounds came into sight. He gave a grumble as he parked near the main area for the competitors, though he wasn’t outside of the locked area. He didn’t feel like dealing with Ryuu’s little henchmen. Instead, Yuuri left the car idling as he got out and leaned against the drivers side door. He could already see people feeding through the main gates and filling the barriers. At every event, Yuuri managed to hide his identity; he wanted to keep Eros a mystery but- but now he wanted to show off. To tease every alpha that the best racer out there was an omega. “Yuuri?” Came a soft voice, his head turned and he focused on Victor. The alpha stared at him with shock, he didn’t know he was racing did he? Victor was dressed in a simple shirt and jeans, seeing him so dressed down was alluring to say the least.

“Victor.” Yuuri replied walking to the barrier and giving the man a smile. “I didn’t expect to see you here.” He started, looking around. He found Phichit with the blonde man from the other night… Chris. There was a rather young man standing beside Victor, His hair was just as blonde as Chris’ but he noticed how the other was at least eighteen. The broad shoulders and musculature of an alpha was a dead giveaway. Behind his glasses, the omega glared back to the other man. He was not going to be cowed by some fledgeling alpha. 

“I’m here with Chris. Yuuri, you-” Look attractive, please bend me over that car… no. Those thoughts wouldn’t do right now, not when Yuuri’s stance to one of aggressive towards the man beside Victor. The Pakhan cleared his voice and placed a firm hand on the blonde alpha’s shoulder. “Yuuri, allow me to introduce a dear friend. This is Yuri Plisetsky, he’s been helping me with- some issues.” He nearly slipped and hopefully the other didn’t catch it, Victor raised a brow when Yuri started to posture. Oh what he’d give to be a young alpha again, he whacked the back for the blonde’s head and leveled a look. “That’s no way to treat an omega.” He scolded, feeling the ire of the other settle on him. 

“I don’t care, why did you bring me here Victor?” He grumbled, Yuri was dressed in a leather jacket a tiger face shirt underneath. He’d rather be with beka than deal with the lovestruck alpha. He placed his hands on his hips, except to only rub the back of his head with the other smacked it. He gave a tiny little growl that was quickly ended when a man started to approach the omea on the other side of the barrier. His eyes narrowed when the man got rather irritated and snapped at the poor man before glaring. Victor’s response was cut short when the omega turned to them; regret was clearly in his gaze. 

“I’m sorry but I have to get ready for the race.” Yuuri looked around before pulling Victor close; kissing the alpha with a small smile. “I’ll see you when I’ve won.” He promised before turning away and getting back into the expensive car. He hated when Ryuu called on him before a race. Especially now. He drove his car to the starting position and got out, this time with keys in hand. Yuuri was far from pleased, fucking cunt nugget of an alpha.

Yuri sighed and looked at the dazed alpha. “You’re ridiculous.” He grumbled, “What’s so special about this omega anyways. He acts like an alpha.” Hands wrapped around his waist, a firm body was pressed against his back. The young alpha lost some of his bristly attitude when his mate was there. “This was the omega that you wanted information on, He’s not too… interesting. Sure, he could drive but why chase after him. Of all the years that I have known you; you’ve never wanted an omega. What changed?” He pressed, reaching up and running his fingers through his mate’s hair. 

“He is… different. He wasn’t born into this like unlike you and I. He’s a fighter while keeping himself tender and humble. He may be an omega; but he is…” Victor waved his hand and sighed, looking to the finish and seeing the car’s parked in the road. “I want to protect him. He may not be a docile omega but I’ve never wanted someone submissive if I took a mate. I’d rather have one that told me my place and defy certain orders.” He explained before glancing at Otabek and Yuri. “You don’t need to guard me you two.” 

“Knowing your luck, you’ll need it.” Otabek commented, looking around before carefully scenting Yuri. “You’re prone to causing trouble Victor, I’d rather have an eye on you before you try causing some.” It was blunt but more than enough to cause Victor to blush a light pink in color. 

Yuuri sighed as he leaned against the wall, his mind was a mess of thoughts. Sure, he had an inkling that Victor was the Pakhan but to see the image of him a few months back… it was unnerving. A hand on his arm, caused Yuuri to jump and stare. Arata Hajime was beside him with a knowing look. “Uh-sir.” he greeted a bit awkwardly, wanting to rub his neck and disappear. His gaze grew curious underneath the sunglasses as Takashi was guarding the door a few paces away. “How can I help?” 

Arata gave a noise of understanding, knowing full well how his mate can come off as creepy to others. “Please, just Arata.” He soothed, giving a sly smile to the smaller omega. “This isn’t going to get you in trouble Yuuri. I know about my mates advances and I simply want to give some advice if that is alright.” Came the offer as Arata leaned against the wall next to Yuuri. “Fight him.” He started. “Resist him at every chance. He’ll act like a spoiled brat but I don’t think he will do anything to harm our bond or harm you.” He pushed a strand of black hair out of his face. “I can tell by your scent that you don’t want him. Ryuu is possessive, dark, controlling. He may not do it to me but I know he likes to exert his power over others.”

Yuuri nodded and sighed. “I am seeing someone else but I think he doesn’t care. I don’t know his reasoning for chasing me nor do I want to.” He glanced down at his watch, two minutes till showtime. “I plan on resisting him, I’m not someone who can be bought with pretty things. My debt to his family is almost paid off, even with all of my races; this is possibly my last for him. I’ll race again but because I want to and not because I was told to.” Yuuri spoke defiantly before twirling his keys. He rolled his lips and looked to his left where Victor stood at the finish line. He could see the Russian bickering to Russian Yuuri… that was going to get confusing and fast. “I’m not going to be cowed so easily into a mating. He has you and I’m not going to be his personal cock sleeve. Yuuri sighed and ran his fingers through his short silver hair, he couldn’t help but flinch lightly when Arata reached over. The mated Omega ran his fingers over the buzzed side of his hair. 

“This suits you.” Arata complemented, smiling before giving a knowing look to Yuuri. “I don’t doubt that Yuuri but I won’t bother you any longer. You have a race after all.” He mused stepping back and watching Yuuri leave his side for his car. Ryuu would never stop chasing after Yuuri Katsuki. Arata just hoped that his mate had enough self worth to not force himself on the other. If Ryuu did that, Arata would leave his mate for good. They may be mated but it was far from loving now; plus… he had someone else to satisfy himself with. With minor flourish, Arata walked away, passing Takashi and smiling to the alpha. “Come to my room later. Alone darling.” He purred, sauntering up to his mate’s viewpoint. 

Yuuri sighed and shook his head, opening the drivers side and slipping into the car. Pushing his key into the ignition, he turned over the engine. He fixed his sunglasses and buckled himself in. His foot tapping as he turned on a personal playlist, his gaze narrowing. He poked the touchscreen to play a rather energetic song. Yuuri leaned over and turned up the radio, his gaze returning to the windshield. He made sure that his e-brake was on before he pushed on the gas, revving the engine. 

The lights slowly turned on, the announcer finally coming onto the speakers around the festival. “Welcome everyone to the Eclipse festival. Who’s ready for our first race of the event, this is a circuit race! There are five laps to this race, Now; there are really no rules. Just make sure that everyone comes out of this… Alive.” There was a gaudy laugh from the speaker. “We have Eros participating, does anyone want to take bets on if he wins or not?” some people laughed while others cheered at his name. “ _Aaaallll right_! Racers! Get yourselves ready for the race is about to start in thirty seconds!” 

Yuuri took a calming breath and tightened his gloved hands on the steering wheel, revving the engine a few times before releasing the pedal. He looked out of the window and spotted Victor straight across from him. The alpha had a proud smile on his lips, Chris and Phichit were there cheering for him; as was the other Yuri and a strange man almost clinging to him. He rolled down the window and gave a thumbs up to the odd group, he could hear a laugh that sounded like Victor and a call of the ‘Eros’ name. He tilted his glasses downwards and shot a wink to Victor. He smirked when the alpha pretended to have fainted by the look. An actual laugh left Yuuri’s lips as he rolled the window back up and adjusted his shoulders. 

 

**_Two Red Lights_ **

**_One Red Light_ **

**_One yellow Light_ **

**_One Green light_ **

The noise of screeching tires echoed around the festival grounds as the first official race started. 


	8. VII. Hell Yeah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not blame anyone for skipping next chapter. The title will have the tag (NC/RP) for reference.  
> There will be a double upload today (I was awake for 30 hours on wends so I was exhausted)  
> At least we have more backstory on Yuuri, More world building and a new player in the mix! See you later today!  
> Мой золотой = My Gold(en)
> 
> Unbetaed as of 7/12 
> 
> Chapter Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=twSfilEHF1I

Yuuri placed his foot on the gas as the sign said go, quickly shifting from first gear, second gear to third gear. The speedometer quickly raising to 102 MPH / 137 KPH, The song started to help him focus while tightening his grip on the wheel. He quickly braked and glided around the first curve of the rather short circuit. The track seemed to quickly do a left then right curve, Yuuri growled; eager to put space in between him and the rest of the pack. He shifted up and pressed his foot on the gas. He could feel the  [ roar of the Cententario’s engine ](https://youtu.be/DI8JBP0n_pQ?t=178) , the vibration pushed him to drive faster, a bit more reckless. He continued to push faster, screeching around one of the larger turns. He was going at least 130 by that point. He shifted down to save himself from hitting the edge before taking off again, the second place racer was coming close to his bumper. Nope. Not happening. “Come on…” He grumbled, looking at the course in his gps; half paying attention to the roar of the crowds. 

There was a sharp turn ahead, He couldn’t drift this… not like how it was. He slammed on the breaks and made the sharp left, noting how he went down to 50 MPH instead of his normal 100 on this course. He growled a little louder, he was barely hanging on to his lead as they came down the main strip of the festival. He shifted up to fourth gear hitting 175. Not fast enough. Yuuri noted the starting line, Lap one was almost done. He shifted to fifth gear, careening down the long line at 215 MPH. He passed the start at .34 Seconds. Alright then, three more laps of this.

Victor watched as the competitor’s took off, seeing Yuuri shoot to the forefront almost immediately.  The screens on the overhead startingline had live video of the race. He could see Yuuri having trouble with a satin grey looking car, it was a  [ 2010 Noble M600 ](https://www.topgear.com/sites/default/files/styles/16x9_1280w/public/cars-car/image/2016/08/li1109657noble-007.jpg?itok=UeSCJ1my) . Blue eyes looked over the standings.

_ 1st: Y. Katsuki _

_ 2nd: R. Bailey _

_ 3rd: M. Crispiano  _

_ 4th: E. Nikola _

Victor couldn’t help but smile when Yuuri completed his first lap. The roar of fourteen engines was deafening, especially if they were so tightly packed together. He could see one of the trailing vehicles have a burn out, it’s tire was barely hanging on. Victor leaned over the fence and eyed the time, spotting each benchmark. He ignored Yuri tugging on his shirt; faintly he made out that they had to leave. No! Damn it. When the tugging got consistent, he turned to yuri and leaned over. “Go on ahead, I’ll catch up later I promise.” he rumbled. Victor saw the frustration that the other had; he shook his head and simply turned back around, catching Yuuri complete his second lap. 

Yuri sighed and stalked through the crowd, lifting his phone up and answering the call. “He won’t talk. He’s in deep with this little omega Yakov.” The alpha sighed and looked around. “It’s pretty packed here, I’m more worried about the dumbass doing something dumb. You know just as well as I that, when he wants something he’ll get it.” A growl slipped out of his throat on accident, he quickly glanced around before sighing. No one heard him. “I know that he is our leader but at the same time he has a brain made of borscht. Yeah, I’ll keep an eye on him. When does your flight land? 2? Alright. I’ll make sure that he is there.” The alpha ran his fingers through his hair. “It’s not good Yakov… Shimada's have this area locked down. Their prized racer is here too. He… is different. Too humble to be one of the father’s sons. I’d suggest that he’s probably on a contract, well what else is it? It’s not like he’s  **_FORCED_ ** to race for them” Yuri sighed and glanced towards the track, the final lap was starting. “It’s not like he was a skater or something before working for them- wait you think? No. Yes, I remember the missing skater from Japan. No one has forgotten about him- It can’t- yeah. I get it. I’ll see you soon.” He hung up the phone and frowned. 

He remembered when the news broke in the ISU, a top male skater had disappeared from his home in Hasetsu. No one knew where he went or who took him. It made international headlines too, Japan’s Ace missing and no leads, that was five years ago now. Yuri frowned and shook his head, feeling his mate walk up beside him. “Yakov is on his way.” he murmured, finding his smaller frame pressed against his Alpha’s body. “We should warn the Idiot but, I’d rather see his shock.” 

“It’s better if we simply left, I think Chris is off with the other omega and Victor is too preoccupied by the racer.” Otabek grumbled, running his fingers through his hair and staring at the other. “The two of them are old enough to know what is right and wrong. I’m just worried that the more we stay here, the more and more likely we’ll be caught.” he murmured, pulling the other towards the gates. He needed to be somewhere quiet, there was only so long that he can stand the crowds.

Yuuri smiled as he crossed the finish line, reaching down he pulled his e-brake. The Lamborghini screeched to a halt as it turned around, facing the competition when they started to pass the line. When the Noble parked beside him, Yuuri smirked; getting out of the car. He looked to the other and gave a playful croon. “Better luck next time Rhy’s.” He teased, giving a mocking wave as made his way to the podium, Rhys had came in second to the omega; and in Third was Emil Nikola. 

The omega climbed onto the first spot and smiled, waving to the others until Ryuu started to approach with his winnings. “Congratulations, I am proud of you.” He crooned, smiling as he offered a box to Yuuri. He smirked when the omega opened it to reveal a  [ Rolex Cosmograph ](https://www.jomashop.com/rolex-watch-116589-salv.html) sitting prettily surrounded by red silk. He saw the fake smile that Yuuri plastered on when around him. Well, this would change later tonight but right now he had to deal with the other contestants. 

Ryuu smiled and put on a playful face, congratulating the other’s who had placed within the race. He gave a laugh as he announced the next race, when he turned around; Yuuri was already by the Lamborghini and taking off down the main road. Grey eyes narrowed in irritation.

Yuuri sighed as he drove like a mad man, the box with the Rolex was shoved in his glove box. It wasn’t enough. That fucker knew it wasn’t enough. Yuuri gave a high pitched whine as he continued driving down the expressway. An hour and a half drive felt like nothing, The omega pulled into a scenic spot overlooking the ocean in Takahagi. Yuuri stepped out of the lambo and closed the door behind him, sighing when he locked the vehicle behind him. His footsteps crushed the soft sand underneath the soles of his shoes. He didn’t care if they got dirty; he wasn’t  _ THAT  _ vain. Yuuri shoved his hands in his pockets and simply looked out into the ocean, How long could he swim until hypothermia caught up to him? How long would it be until the water consumed his body and soul? He was normally much tougher with these thoughts but at the current moment, he didn’t know what to think.

He jumped when he turned around and spotted an Audi pull up beside his car, the wind picked up as the door opened. Yuuri may have gotten chills and shoved his gloved hands in his jacket pockets. His short hair moved with the rather strong gust of wind but his caution lessened when he saw Victor step out and look at him. The man was bundled up in a blue scarf that was currently covering his face. 

Victor closed the door to his Audi and approached Yuuri, noting how the other had a dazed look on his face. “You were a hard one to track.” He started once he was close enough to the other, offering his warmth to Yuuri. Was he surprised that the other curled into his larger frame? A little but he wasn’t complaining. “How are you Мой золотой?” He inquired, carefully wrapping his scarf around Yuuri’s neck. “You’d get cold if you didn’t have a scarf.” Victor wrapped his arms around Yuuri and simply held the other. 

“It wasn’t enough.” came Yuuri’s harsh whisper. “It wasn’t enough! I can’t leave.” The omega reached up to muffle the sound of sobs ripping through his throat but, Victor simply held the wrist. The alpha brought the hand close and kissed each knuckle with such tenderness. “That fucker! He knows what he is doing.” His cries got louder as the distress started to escape his body. “He does this! Whenever I’m close to freeing myself, he takes it all away! I can’t fucking escape him! I just want to skate again!” He could feel the tears falling down his face, the warmth was an odd contrast to the freezing cold air. “I don’t want to hide! I know I have to because haven forbid people find out who I actually am! I don’t want to be his little pawn or fucking hell, his mate!” Yuuri’s voice cracked as he started to lean more against the alpha. “I’d rather kill him then let him mate me. I’m not some pawn that is to be passed around like an item!” 

Victor frowned as he listened to the sobbing omega, his hands reached up and threaded their fingers through Yuuri’s short hair. Leaning down, Victor kissed the man’s forehead. “I won’t let him do that.” He promised softly. “Ryuu will learn his boundaries, you’re a person Yuuri.” He sighed as he gave a small nuzzle to the other, “Ryuu is a spoiled child who has gotten everything that he wanted in his life. His greed and desire to control everyone and everything has gotten to his head. You deserve someone more. Someone who respects you for you; one that will take care of you when you’re sick.” Victor tightened his hold on the other and rolled his lips, spotting seagulls cry overhead. 

“And who would that be?” Yuuri demanded as he wiped the edge of the scarf on his face. Making sure that he had gotten the tear tracks off of his face. He gave a sniffle before noticing the look on Victor’s face. Chocolate eyes widened as he saw the hurt look from the alpha. Was it something that he had said? “It’s not like I’m exactly eye candy. I’m far too thin, I act more alpha than I should. I’m not an omega who will just roll over and take it.” He sighed and carefully rubbed the back of his neck. “Look Victor. I appreciate you coming out and well… Listening to me but you do understand that this can’t be leaked out. The world thinks I’m missing, I’d rather keep it that way until I can announce that I am free of the tyrant.” He sighed and rolled his lips, he could feel his eyes being puffy from the explosion of emotions but what he didn’t expect was Victor grabbing his hand and simply holding it.

“I understand that.” The alpha murmured, sighing faintly as he simply looked at Yuuri. “We should get inside though, any longer and you’d start getting frostbite.” Victor simply held the freezing gloved hands and frowned, “Hey Yuuri, Look at me.” He starts, smiling a little when the omega followed the quiet order. Victor leaned down and kissed Yuuri, their lips were cold but he didn’t mind it. He could feel Yuuri’s arm wrap around his shoulder and the other body press against him. 

Yuuri opened his mouth for Victor, letting his guard down as he let himself be kissed by him. Yuuri’s eyes closed as he found himself relaxing into the kiss, slowly warming lips moved against each other as they kept each other close. He shivered as Victor nipped his lower lip before kissing down Yuuri’s neck. A soft gasp left his lips as Victor found his scent gland, he could feel the teasing motion of the alpha’s lips. “Victor.” He groaned, his eyes opening again and settling on the other. The man’s hair was windswept, a few curls were starting to show thanks to the sea filled air. “We really shouldn’t do this here.” He murmured, looking away with a faint blush. He needed a distraction and unfortunately sex wasn’t in the cards at the moment. “Have you eaten today?” That got him a small shake of Victor’s head, “Then let's eat. I know of a small ramen place that we can go to.” 

Victor frowned for a second before pulling his lips away from the inflamed scent gland. “Alright Yuuri.” he whispered, not wanting to anger or cause the other more distress than he already had.  He straightened up and started to walk towards the cars, he was content with the other on his arm but Victor craved more. He wanted to mate him, an odd thought but it was in the back of his head. He never dabbled in the idea of a mate, never had a reason to. Now that he was thirty, he had a reason to start looking. He had a few more years before he became sterile like all alpha’s do at the age of thirty five. The population had shifted in recent years, a fourth gender had appeared thanks to an odd pairing. The fourth was sterile and unfortunately lived a short life due to a genetic mutation. The Delta’s. They were portrayed as harlots looking to outnumber the omegas and take their place in the world. The omega class was dwindling thanks to illegal sales and the sanctioned auctions of omegas. Victor knew that the Beta class was outnumbering the Alpha’s ten to one. Victor frowned when he saw that Yuuri was looking at him. The man was very weak for him, he shouldn’t get too deep into this world of Yuuri Katsuki. He should stay out of the world of Ryuu Shimada but- he had to step in. He couldn’t let that monster get his hands on Yuuri.  Victor smiled when the other pulled away and unlocked the Lamborghini, he could see the white box on the dark black sheets. Oh how he wanted to get rid of that gift. The were gifts for Yuuri that would be perfect but whatever was in that box was not it. 

Yuuri was about to climb into the drivers side when a black SUV pulled up behind the Lamborghini, boxing him in. His eyes widened as he stared at the front of it, the drivers side door opened and Takashi stepped out of the Vehicle. “Eros.” He rumbled, the alpha was frowning; that was never a good sign. “Boss wants to speak with you.” He continued on, noticing how Victor was eyeing him with distrust. 

“Of course he does. I’ll see him when I’m done with lunch.” Yuuri rolled his eyes but narrowed his gaze to the Boss’ brother. He could tell that the alpha didn’t want to do this, his scent was a dead giveaway. 

“I can’t Yuuri. He proclaims that it is urgent, you can leave your Centario here and one of the other’s will drive it.” Takashi pointed out, carefully getting closer to the pair. He hated being his brother’s errand boy, hated that he had to pull this poor omega into stupid family drama. One can only do so much in a family of piranhas. “But, I need you to come with me. Ryuu doesn’t want you following me while driving.” 

_ Like hell that you will drive my baby.  _ Yuuri internally spat before throwing the Centairo’s keys to Victor. He could hear the man’s surprised noise but didn’t think much on it. He couldn’t. The omega took a breath and stepped forward, closing the distance between him and Takashi. “Take me to him then. I swear to the gods that if you’re lying Takashi; I’m going to castrate you.” Yuuri warned before looking to Victor. “Unfortunately, lunch will wait Victor. Rain check?” He gave a sheepish smile. 

“Of course.” Victor replied, carefully holding the car’s keys. “Be safe Yuuri.”  

Yuuri nodded and got into the back seat of the SUV, frowning when he saw an extra guard. “Seriously?” He grumbled, buckling up and glaring at the head of the other guard. He could hear Takashi sighing and pull the car out of the parking lot. “Ryuu is really upping his game huh? Is he afraid that I’m suddenly going to go dark? I can’t exactly do that when he has a gun to my families head.” Yuuri sneered, glaring to the brother. “What are you going to do about him? You do realize that his advances are a bit- stalkerish.” He murmured, watching the town of Takahagi fly past. 

“I know. I’ve tried to curb his advances but he doesn’t take no for an answer. He’s withheld half of the earnings that you made this last race. Ideally, he should have given you the winnings and set you free of your delegations but apparently he doesn’t want to. I don’t know why.” Takashi replied as he gave a tired sigh. “I just hope some form of sense will get into his head otherwise Karma is going to bite him in the ass sooner rather than later.” With that the drive to Ryuu’s place was rather quiet, Yuuri’s phone went off as a message came in but the omega ignored it. 

An hour passed before the Alpha’s home came into view, the compound was large and imposing. The automatic gates opened for the SUV, he felt sick looking at the brown mansion that appeared. Only a select few could be here, and Yuuri didn’t know who was able to except for Takashi and Ryuu’s mate. 

Yuuri was led into the den and was quickly left alone… or he thought he was alone until Ryuu came out of a side room and smirked at the omega, his eyes slightly crazed. “Hello my Yuuri.” he crooned and pressed the omega to the window, the room was alight with sunlight. It casts an eerie glow to the greyish toned room. “Do you want to play a game?” 


	9. VIII. Beast (NonCon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS NON-CON / RAPE.  
> IF YOU ARE TRIGGERED / SQUICKED OUT PLEASE SKIP THIS CHAPTER OR SCROLL DOWN TO ARATA'S PART (Last half of chapter).  
> THE SCENE IS IN THE FIRST HALF OF THE CHAPTER!  
> It is marked with: *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*
> 
> This was a hard chapter to write ngl, I'm not use to writing non con and I kept getting distracted.  
> Chapter insperation: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5TBNN6bEgOY  
> I've realized that Ryuu takes after Oh Sangwoo from Killing Stalking in personality 
> 
> Unbetaed as of 7/12/19
> 
> Double upload done, Yuuri is not out of the woods yet. See you Sunday!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* NON CON SCENE START *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Hello my Yuuri.” Ryuu crooned and pressed the omega to the window, the room was alight with sunlight. It casts an eerie glow to the greyish toned area. “Do you want to play a game?”

“Wh-what?” Yuuri squeaked, shifting his body. What had the other been doing to cause this shift in mind? It wasn’t every day that he snapped let alone got into this mindframe. Why wasn’t Arata here? Why didn’t Takashi follow him? “I- N-no. Ryuu let me go.” He stammered as he felt his body trembling with his fear. He didn’t like being pinned, the other was much larger than him; He didn’t want to be left alone with Ryuu. He wanted to be free. “Please. I don’t know why you’re doing this. You haven’t given me all of the winnings for the circuit. Give them to me.” Yuuri demanded, shivering when he felt Ryuu laugh against his neck. 

“You think that I will  **_WILLINGLY_ ** give you the rest of your debt?” Ryuu scorned, a rough hand turned Yuuri around so his back was against the glass. A hand reached out and grabbed the omega’s throat, putting minor pressure but not enough to really hurt him. “I’ve given you everything Yuuri Katsuki, I demand more.” He sneered, leaning close and growling. “You think that I would just let this pretty ass go with no compensation? That you could return to the limelight with no one knowing where you went? Don’t forget who saved you from that abusive boyfriend that you had when you skated. I own you Yuuri. I am the one who saved you from self destruction on that ice. I created you into Eros, my little secret weapon. You’ll never escape my claws. Don’t you know that Yuuri?” He gave a mad laugh and tightened his hold on Yuuri’s throat. “I own  **_EVERYTHING_ ** that you have. I want to give you that false sense of security as I took over every single part of your life. You think you have any control? You will not escape me.” Ryuu promised, leaning forward and taking in Yuuri’s scared scent. 

“You’re afraid of me… Perfect.” The boss whispered, he could smell a forign scent on the other; so he was getting closer to the russian whore. Good. “If only the Russian bitch knew what you mean to me, my little eros. He will never know how you open your legs for each and every one of my backers. How you even opened your legs to my father when I first brought you in. You really do think that you can  _ survive  _ me? Don’t kid yourself. You’re on borrowed time. At any moment I can kill you.” His grip on Yuuri’s throat tightened, the skin giving with his harsh grip. He could feel the man reach up and clawed at his arm. “Now, now baby.” Ryuu crooned, his free hand gripping the omega’s waist. “That’s no way to deal with your alpha.” A dark feeling passed through his body as he thought about Yuuri with anyone else. The hand on Yuuri’s waist left, with a possessive growl he backhanded Yuuri’s cheek. He used the momentary stun to turn on his heel, pushing the other onto the couch in the center of the room. “Now, You’re going to be a good omega and spread those pretty thighs for me. If you thought that the Circuit was your last race. You’re sorely mistaken. There’s a point to point race on the final day. You’re going to race and WIN. I will not let you go. Perhaps I should just mate you, shove my pretty knot in you and bond to you. If Arata will not conceive, surely you will.” He laughed, stepping closer to Yuuri’s prone body.

Yuuri yelped and caught himself at the edge of the couch, a harsh cough left his throat. He had to escape, he couldn’t stay here anymore. Giving a distressed noise, Yuuri willed his body to move faster, shaking when his jacket was grabbed. “No! Stop, Ryuu please.” He begged, looking back at the crazed alpha with genuine fear.  He could feel his body shaking as he parted his legs, fearing what the crazed alpha would do to him if he didn’t. “D-Don’t knot me, please… I’m not ready for a pup.” He begged even more, his splayed out hands came into contact with Ryuu’s chest. “Stop Ryuu… I-”   
  
“Enough begging.” Ryuu snapped, his hand finding the belt of the omega’s pants. Deft hands worked as they unbuckled the leather and jeans underneath. Ryuu smirked seeing the brightly colored underware, his hand ran over the globe of Yuuri’s ass. He smacked the flawless skin, his glee grew as Yuuri whined and shifted his hips. “You won’t get anywhere if you’re constantly begging so; I’m going to make sure that you understand why you are getting this.” He leaned down and kissed the leather clad shoulder blades. “I didn’t know why you got your haircut and dyed… but it fits you darling.  You’re quite sexy. You’ll have beautiful pups once I am done with you.” He crooned, laughing softly in the process. “All the sounds that you’re making darling.” Ryuu commented, his mind seemingly got deeper in his twisted sense of self worth. “They’re almost like you want this. Want me to knot that pretty ass of yours. You’ve been taunting me with this for years and now I can finally have it.” He laughed and pushed Yuuri’s jacket up and over the other’s head, twisting it and trapping the omega in that position. 

“Now, I really should prepare you.” Ryuu hummed, running a hand down Yuuri’s back and over his ass. A finger dipped down and felt wetness, so the omega was turned on by this. How he was turned on by Ryuu getting rough with him. “Well, Well. Aren’t you a little minx, getting all wet for your alpha and future mate.”  He continued to goad as he pushed a finger into the omega, loving the loud gasp that he was given. “That’s it baby. You’re going to feel so well around me.”    


Yuuri shivered as he buried his face in his arms, his shoulders shook with restraint. Yuuri had his eyes closed as he thought about anyone but Ryuu. Victor was the one that ultimately came to mind. The alpha had looked out for him after the race, He looked at him like he was a person and not an object. A faint moan was pulled from his lips as he imagined Victor kissing over his neck and preparing him. Yuuri shivered when he felt the fingers slip out of him. No… Oh god. His eyes snapped open as he felt something big and blunt enter him, it was like a bucket of ice water had been dumped on him. “No! Ryuu!”  He gasped as he could feel the other slide into him. “Ryuu please. Stop.” He shivered as he soon felt the man’s hips rest against his ass. He gave a distressed whine as Ryuu started to give slow thrusts into his body. The omega shook and tried to crawl away, only to have the other pull him back. 

“You don’t want this? Oh your poor thing. Too bad though. You are going to get all of me including my knot.” Ryuu teased, leaning down and nibbling at the pale flesh of Yuuri’s neck. “You are going to take it like a good omega. Too bad that the alpha of yours will never claim this pretty neck. He won’t get to experience your heat when you go through it. Your ass, your neck, everything is mine.” He snarled biting down on the back of Yuuri’s neck, his thrusts getting rougher and quicker with each second. He wasn’t known for his stamina. His bite almost broke skin and he could sense the other tensing up and drying up. That wouldn’t work. Ryuu reached down and grabbed the omega’s flaccid cock in his hand. “You poor thing.” he crooned, working his hand over the flesh. He could hear how Yuuri whined and shook his head. “You won’t come for me will you.” he teased, grinding his hips against that ass. “Well, I’ll just take my pleasure then.” Ryuu chuckled darkly and groaned when he felt his knot catch within the omega and start to swell. He was so close…

Yuuri gasped and shook his head. “Ry… no!” He cried out and froze in fear as he felt the knot catch and the other spill inside of him. Oh god. The omega shivered and pulled his hands to his face, shame welled inside of him as he realized that he’d be tied to Ryuu for a half hour at least. Yuuri felt his jacket vibrating and shifted, hissing as Ryuu’s knot pulled in an unhappy manner. He fished his phone out of the pocket and stared, seeing an unknown number text him. He quickly realized that it was Victor and gave a whine. He stayed in the same position until Ryuu pulled out of him, wincing when a cloth was pressed to his used hole. He growled as he scrambled away and pulled up his pants, Yuuri looked at the unapologetic alpha. 

“Now that you were sated with my knot-” Ryuu started sitting on the unstained part of the couch, not caring to cover himself. “I expect you to win the point to point. After all, you are my best racer.” He sighed as he watched Yuuri buckle up his clothing and grab his things. Here he thought the omega would be more sated with a knot. Maybe he read the other wrong but no matter. Ryuu gave an unabashed smile as he watched Arata meet Yuuri at the door and wrap a cloth around his shoulders. He could feel the pain and anger from Arata bleed through their bond. Great, his mate was angry at him too. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* NON CON SCENE END *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Arata wrapped the omega in calming arms. “Easy.” he whispered, running a hand up and down the man’s back. He could see how distressed Yuuri was, it was almost like he couldn’t compute what had happened to him. “Is there somewhere I can bring you Yuuri?” Arata gaze fell to Takashi and nodded, he needed a car and a drive with the omega. He was not going to let the poor omega be left alone. Arata sat the other on a dark oak bench and knelt before the other, he carefully took hold of Yuuri’s cheek. 

Yuuri whined and held out his phone to the older omega, he- he wanted to be safe. He wanted Victor. “I- Get Victor. I don’t want to be alone… I-” He was stopped when Arata placed a finger to his lips. He took in the other’s calming scent and rolled his lips, seeing how he smiled and gave a simple nod in conformation. 

Arata looked at the messages before sending one to Victor, explaining that Yuuri wanted him at Daiwa Roynet Hotel in Mito in an hour. He sighed and handed Yuuri his phone back, looking towards Takashi as the other approached them. “The car’s ready, where are we heading.” The gruff alpha commented, frowning as he saw the state of Yuuri being so quiet and unsure of himself. 

“Daiwa Roynet Hotel. I’m going to let Yuuri use our room for the night. When we get back, I am going to rip Ryuu a new one.” Arata explained, carefully nudging the other omega to stand and head towards the front door. “This is not how a head of the family acts. I may not be better than him but I do not take things by force.” He explained, walking through the overhead and leading the other out into the cold air. The sky had turned from bright to a murky grey, snow was slowly falling in the process. 

Arata climbed in the back of the car with Yuuri, offering his arms to the other. He smiled when the other omega curled up beside him. “It’s alright little one.” he soothed, running his fingers through Yuuri’s hair. “He’s not going to hurt you again, I’ll make sure of it.” Arata promised, simply keeping the other close and letting Yuuri scent his neck. “You don’t have to worry about getting heavy with pups fortunately. Ryuu isn’t fertile. I had his uh… sperm tested when we first mated. He may think that he’ll eventually father a pup but that’s not going to happen.”

Yuuri blinked hearing that news from Arata. Was he really alright?  A small smile appeared on his lips as they were driven into the city of Mito. “Thank you.” He murmured, cuddling closer to the older omega. Ryuu will never get his first born, good. He wasn’t privy on a child from the Yakuza leader. He didn’t realize the ride was so short but he didn’t pay attention to it. It was only when the car was pulled to a stop did he realize that he had simply spaced out through it all. He could feel Arata purring, he was soothing Yuuri and… it helped. 

“Were here darling.” He reassured, getting out and offering his hand to Yuuri. The two of them walked into the hotel and they went to the top floor. Arata had yet to release the omega from his hold. “Your alpha will be here in a half hour, can you handle that time alone or do you want me to stay?” He asked, offering the poor man a way out if he wanted it. 

“Can you stay?” Yuuri asked, following the other into the rather large hotel room. “I’m not sure I want to be alone.” He shivered and took off his jacket, showing the red mark on the back of his neck to the older alpha. He could hear Arata’s displeasure as he carefully touched the tender skin. Yuuri winced and turned around, he didn’t want anyone to come behind him. Not after what happened. He noticed the sorry look on the other’s face. “I- yeah. It stings but he didn’t break skin.” Yuuri gave a tiny keen, he hated that the mark was there in the first place. “Why are you helping me? You’re Ryuu’s mate, don’t you love him?”

Arata laughed “In the beginning, I thought I did. Ryuu has a honeyed tongue that worked to his advantage. Our mating was obviously bought and nothing beneficial could come out of it. I found out pretty early on that all he wanted was to secure his line and to please that father of his. Ryuu is a greedy man, he wants everything and everyone. He was never taught that no means no. Everything had been handed to him on a silver platter and to be honest it bugs the hell out of me. Me and Takashi started laying with each other a few months back, he’s attractive and is much nicer than Ryuu.” He waved his hand in the air and sat down on the couch. “My heat is coming up in a few weeks and I plan on spending it away from Ryuu. I can’t trust him anymore.” Arata watched Yuuri sit on the chair opposite of him. “You know his father just as well as I do. That man is a monster who hides in Fiji. One day he will realize that any children that I will have are Takashi’s and not of his son. That’s what happens when two alpha’s mate. There is always a chance that their precious alpha child is a delta. Ryuu may have a knot but he’s nothing more than a fuck boy.” He sighed and leaned back. 

“I think what you need to do Yuuri, is to play along with Ryuu’s game. I know he’s withheld more than half of the earnings that you have. I will do my best to free you from this life darling. Even if I have to go against my mate and hand you the remainder of your winnings. I just need you to hang on a little longer for me. I will be caught head if Ryuu takes you away and hides you from your destined alpha.” 

“Destin- what? Me and Victor aren’t…We’re not soulmates.” Yuuri blushed brightly and looked away. “I don’t want to drag him into this mess. Ryuu hates his guts and gods forbid he gets jealous and kills him. I can’t let that happen to him. There are others that aren’t me that he has to take care of.” He protested before sighing and leaning against the chair a little more. “He’s just… He’s there for me and that’s it. I hate pulling him away from his work-”

“But, he leaves everything for you. To me, it sounds like he cares for you rather deeply.” Arata smiled and got to his feet, walking up to Yuuri and kissing the omega’s forehead. “I think your alpha is here. Spend the night here before heading to his place darling. I don’t want you to be alone for a little bit. If you race at the end of the festival, just be safe.”  Arata smiled as he pulled away, seeing the door to the penthouse open. He’s never met the Pakhan but he was definitely a looker. He was sort of jealous. The older omega walked up to Victor and leaned up “He’s had it rough today. Spoil the hell out of him and help him get comfortable. Do not go behind his back.” He gave the rather confused alpha a pat on the shoulder and left the penthouse.

Yuuri looked up and gave a soft squeak, his arms were suddenly filled with an alpha. His eyes widened before leaning down and taking in Victor’s scent. He didn’t want to talk about it just yet but, how the other clung to him…Yuuri was a bit taken aback. He didn’t expect the sudden clinging alpha but this was Victor. Did he care for him? Not at the moment, but Arata’s words flowed through his head. In time, he could love Victor. He could be alright. Nothing could get worse from here, right? 


	10. IX. Love Me Like You Do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy fuck, We've reached the 30K word mark. I'm happy that we have though ^.^  
>  At least the two dumbasses are admitting that they have feelings for each other.  
>  Chapter 10 will be released tomorrow (7/15)
> 
> I've lowkey referenced 300 as 50 shades but better 
> 
> Chapter Inspiration: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AJtDXIazrMo
> 
> We have an aesthetic board! https://twitter.com/Disaster_Writes/status/1149657517137383424
> 
> Translations:   
> lyubov moya - my love   
> solnyshko - Small Sun  
> zvezda - Star
> 
> No beta as of 7/14

“Yuuri.” Victor breathed out, his strong arms wrapping around the smaller man. His heart thrummed with anxiety and worry. He never expected the message that he got from Arata, not the explanation that he was given. He had been on the outskirts of Tokyo with the Centenario, hearing the text play through the car’s speakers caused him to turn around. He had easily hit 200 on the expressway but he didn’t care. His mate- Yuuri had been in so much distress and it scared him. Even after 12 years of being Pakhan, nothing scared him like this had. He could smell the acidic tinge to Yuuri’s scent; the distress would be there for the rest of the night as his mind processed what had happened. Victor leaned down and pressed his nose to the nape of the omega’s neck, giving a low croon in the back of his throat. “I’m here darling.” He whispered, his hands starting to run up and down the other’s spine. 

“V-Victor?” Yuuri questioned, his eyes slowly opening as he gave a confused noise. He was surrounded by the other’s calming scent; nutmeg, cloves, and cinnamon. It was homely and well… it helped. The omega came close, settling on Victor’s lap with a small hiss. His bottom was still tender and oh god did he feel dirty. He should shower but- moving. “You’re here.” Yuuri knew that he was probably talking nonsense, but what he didn’t expect was for Victor to pick him up. A sqawk left his lips as the alpha started to make his way to the  [ master bedroom ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/2f/4f/28/2f4f281367144e2ba491b70039ad436e.jpg) . Victor didn’t stop and put him on the bed, instead; he walked to the  [ master bathroom ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/2f/4f/28/2f4f281367144e2ba491b70039ad436e.jpg) . He carefully placed Yuuri on a bench beside the black marble bath. 

“Yuuri.” The man gave a wry smile and turned on the bath, making sure that the plug at the bottom was secured. “I was so worried about you.” Victor explained as he walked over, carefully taking off the other’s jacket and shirt. His fingers started to unclasp all of the jewelry that Yuuri wore. “I had gotten a text from Arata on your phone and he vaguely filled me in on what had happened, I don’t want to pressure you into talking.” He kissed Yuuri’s forehead as he turned on his heel; placing the jewelry on the stone countertop near the twin sinks. “Tonight,  _ lyubov moya _ ; it is all about you.” Victor returned to the bath and checked the water, giving Yuuri time to take off his jeans, shoes and well; underwear that was likely stained. 

“Victor…” Yuuri hadn’t expected this but then again, how couldn’t he? Victor had been there at the race. He was the one that Yuuri chose to dance with at the club. Was this alpha genuine in his affections? After his failed relationship with Dazai it was no wonder that he didn’t trust any alpha at first. He noticed that Victor refused to touch his lower half, Yuuri was thankful for that. Rolling his lips a few times, Yuuri carefully got to his feet and stripped his lower half of his clothing. The man blushed as the other turned, noting how Victor kept his gaze to Yuuri’s upper half. The normally defiant omega smiled shyly as he carefully stepped foot within the bath, the warm water stung for a quick second. Even his hips ached, with Victor; sex had never been this painful. That was one of the many differences that yuuri noticed while relaxing into the water. He laid his head back on the lip of the tub and looked over at Victor. 

The alpha had gathered all of his soiled clothes and walked out, aiming to clean them. Yuuri hummed and looked out from his viewpoint and over the city of  Minto. The sun was gone and the nightlife of the small, recluse city took form. On the horizon, he could see the lights of Tokyo; Not that he wanted to stay in tokyo any longer. Once the point to point he should find a place in Osaka or go back home to Hasetsu. How long had it been since he’s seen his family? Five years almost to the day. Yuuri let his eyes fall closed, smiling as he heard familiar footsteps re-enter the bathroom. He did his best not to flinch when Victor put a hand on his shoulder, His skin around his hips were already starting to bruise.

“Your clothing is in the washer,  _ zvezda _ . Do you want anything to eat once you’re out?” Victor inquired, kissing Yuuri’s temple. The man frowned as the other stayed quiet for a long while, he had to break the awkward silence some how. “You know, when I saw you today. You were beautiful, it was almost as if you were made to drive.” He murmured, reaching up and running his fingers through the omega’s hair. “I was so proud of you when you won, my Yuuri.” He whispered tentatively. Victor rumbled softly as he continued to press kisses to Yuuri’s shoulders, neck, and head. Unfortunately, he realized that he was behind the omega and not in front of Yuuri; the alpha quickly shifted and laid his head on the edge of the bathtub. Victor met Yuuri’s gaze and gave a gentle smile. A wet hand came out from under the water and settled on Victor’s hair, a few strands of silver hair grew dark from the water.

Yuuri chuckled softly. “I hate circuit races.” He murmured, running his fingers over Victor’s hair. “They’re repetitive, I can’t exactly open up in speed when I drive in them. I’d rather do point to point or drag racing to be frank.” He sighed and turned his gaze to meet Victor’s “I may be a speed demon but I know I drive safer when I go over two hundred. Ironic I know.” He shifted and pillowed his head on his arms, facing Victor. “After today…” His throat closed up and a small whine escaped his throat. “After today, I don’t want to work for that monster. That was the first and only time that he will get the best of me.” He admitted. “I’m just glad that you’re here now. I’m not- I don’t want to be a yakuza play thing where Ryuu and his father passed me around like I was nothing. They never cared about me racing. They never cared that I was doing this so my family didn’t have to worry about their bills. I never want to be raped again. I  **_NEVER_ ** want to feel that weak again.” His lower lip wobbled as emotions finally started to bubble over. “I don’t want- I don’t want to feel so helpless.” 

Victor reached out with both hands, cupping Yuuri’s face and tilting his head up. “You aren’t weak, Yuuri. You were forced into a situation that few know about and never want. Don’t ever think that this was your fault. The only one who should be at fault are your abusers.” He replied, leaning over and kissing Yuuri’s nose. “I promise Yuuri, you will never feel that weak again. I am here if you ever need me. I will never judge you, nor will I ever hold you accountable if someone else fucks up. I promise that I’ll always take care of you and think of you as an equal. You have people who love you Yuuri. You have Phichit, Chris…” He let his voice trail off and stop, seeing the tears start to well up in the other’s eyes. Gentle thumbs reached out and wiped the warm tears away.  “You have me.” He gave a low croon, gently scenting the other again as they stayed where they were. 

Yuuri listened to the other with shock. Victor… the alpha cared for him but did he really say that he loved him? He needed to hear it from the horse's mouth but not now. He wasn’t ready for that declaration. “Victor.” he breathed out and blinked when a hand traveled down his front, fingers ghosting over his ribs. Yuuri knew all too well that he should eat more and get back to a healthy weight; but that requires too much energy. He’d take care of himself when everyone was safe. He rolled his lips, his mind alight with indecisiveness and insecurity. 

“Yuuri. I know that you struggle with eating but please, try and take care of yourself a little more. The world can wait for a healthy Yuuri Katsuki.” He chuckled before leaning forward and capturing Yuuri’s lips in a slow kiss. “Now, solnyshko; What do you want to eat?” He inquired, carefully pulling away and walking to the closet. He was still within eyesight of the bathtub, pale fingers found a grey bathrobe and pulled it out.  He placed the cloth down on the chair near the tub. 

“... either Katsudon or Niku Udon.” Yuuri replied blushing as Victor helped him wash his hair and body within the tub. He felt like a little kid again but this was… This was different. Victor was gentle, waiting for permission to wash his lower half. He only hissed when Victor carefully went over his tender slit. He blushed a little more as he was helped out of the bath and into the fluffy bathrobe. He gave a light blush as he was escorted into the  [ living room ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/45/e4/28/45e4284708b29cab1bd4b27a14d80d5c.jpg) , his leather jacket hung over one of the chairs. Yuuri made his way to the grey couch and laid on the piece of furniture. He saw the TV remote and turned it on. The local tv station had live feeds of the Eclipse festival, there was a midnight race going on from Tokyo to Katsushika City then back to the starting line. Normally that drive was twenty minutes with traffic just to Katsushika.  Yuuri noticed a name in the top rankings. P. Chulanont. Phichit was in this point to point with the McLaren Senna. 

Yuuri smiled as he caught the tail end of the race, silently cheering on his roommate. Phichit always had trouble with racing, sometimes he would get over confident and other times he would blow out completely. This race though, he was driving like Yuuri; he was being reckless and yet making sure that no one touched or saw the taillights. He saw Phichit make the wide turn in Katsushika, the black McLaren drifting around the bend before picking up speed. Yuuri looked up to see Victor leaning over the back of the couch, watching the screen as well. Soft hands soon held Victor’s arms, the two of them observing the race and how the announcer started to get excited as the third and second place cars switched rankings. 

“The drivers are good.” Yuuri murmured, leaning back and rolling his lips. “But they don’t have the experience that Phichit or I have.” He couldn’t keep the cocky tone from slipping out. Was it a face? He didn’t know. The alpha’s scent surrounded him, calming his nerves once again. “The Eclipse festival is known throughout Tokyo and the world as one of the best for racing. It’s only second to the Horizon festival that happens in the United States,  Australia, Northern Italy and France, plus Scotland.” He commented. “One of these days I’ll drive in the Horizon Festival. That would really give everyone a run for their money. A lowly omega from Japan racing in one of the top festivals in the world.” He gave a low laugh and looked up at Victor. “So, when’s food going to be here?” Yuuri asked innocently enough. 

Victor smiled and ran his thumb over Yuuri’s cheek. “About twenty minutes.” The alpha murmured, walking around the couch to sit beside the other. He wasn’t as surprised as he was earlier when the other crawled onto his lap and settled there. Victor’s arms wrapped themselves around Yuuri’s frame. “If you want to continue racing, I won’t hold you back. I’ve actually never seen you go full speed in the Centenario.” He blinked when he got a laugh and a nuzzle from the other. “What?” he inquired blushing as Yuuri pulled back and flashed Victor a fond smile. 

“You have no idea what you’re missing out on. That car can easily hit two hundred and seventy two miles an hour. Maybe when I’m free from this hell, you and I will take a roadtrip south.” Yuuri suggested as he kissed Victor with a soft noise. Yuuri looked back towards the TV to see Phichit pass the finish line in first, a blinding smile appeared on his face as his friend skidded to a stop and bounded out. He gave a wave to the camera before rushing over to the stands, kissing a very tired looking Chris. Yuuri sighed happily as Victor’s hands rubbed his shoulders, he wasn’t going to say no for the extra attention. 

Victor hummed, playfully thinking about a future roadtrip with Yuuri. “Escape the world first, then we can go wherever you want.” He promised as he gently scented the other’s neck. Victor saw the angry red mark on the back of Yuuri’s neck, it would be a nasty bruise for a few weeks before it went away. A pang of jealousy flared through his body as he thought about Yuuri being claimed by that bastard. He wasn’t going to let that happen, but then again he had to figure out how to approach the idea of mating to the other without them fleeing at the first chance. Victor wanted Yuuri as his, the conversation with Arata had made that much clear. He wasn’t going to dance around his feelings ever again but the main question was; would Yuuri want him as a mate too? Would the wild and rather untamed man want Victor as his bonded. Sure, they could try for a pup but they only had five years before that door closed. Victor didn’t want Yuuri to live in the darkness ever again. To fear for each meal, each home. If he wanted a new place, Victor would move high hell and heaven to get it. 

“Victor.” Yuuri murmured, noting how the alpha had gotten oddly quiet. “What are you thinking about?” came the question. Did Yuuri care for the other? Possibly. He loved the way that Victor tended to him, how the other seemed to know what he was thinking. Granted they had rarely spent time together but at the same time; the space between them felt so natural and safe that Yuuri didn’t want to think about it. He didn’t want to give himself false hope if the other didn’t return his feelings. He didn’t want to think about how he could simply leave Victor behind and go dark again. He- He didn’t want to leave though. He wanted to stay in the alpha’s arms and be safe. He wanted to show Victor his childhood home and let the other know that it’s alright to let go.  For him, that risked everything until Ryuu could be dealt with. That monster had to go before he could ever think about taking Victor home. It was too risky, too dangerous. Yuuri rolled his lips and gave a low hum. Jumping when the doorbell to the penthouse rang. Had it really been twenty minutes? Yuuri carefully got off of Victors lap and watched. Victor nuzzled the other, quickly making his way to the door and flashing a dazzling smile to who ever was at the door. 

The alpha was an enigma to Yuuri. He acted all kind and soft towards him, but he’s noticed a darker flash of emotion that would often cross his face if something came up that wasn’t good. Yuuri knew damn well that Victor was a dark man, being Pakhan required you to have a heart of ice regardless. He wondered if he would ever see the darker side of Victor, the man had a tight grip on his anger and emotions. He wasn’t like Ryuu, he wasn’t spoiled rotten like the latter. No. There was a reason for that darkness and Yuuri wanted to know why. He wanted to know what Victor’s childhood was like, what shaped him to be what he is today. Yuuri oddly wanted to know everything that the other seemed to have hidden away in fear. Yuuri was just as twisted as Victor, maybe that is why he wanted to know all about him. Maybe it was because he felt drawn to him… It could be because Yuuri was letting himself love again. No! It wasn’t love. He didn’t- He couldn’t- Was it? 

As Yuuri was having an internal battle, Victor returned with a bag of take out. He placed the plastic bag on the coffee table and opened it. The smell of fresh Udon, Katsudon, and Ramen filled the air. Victor gave a chuckle as Yuuri seemed to perk up at the smell of food. So, a way to this omega’s heart was food. That wasn’t surprising, Yuuri seemed to enjoy it. At least he was going to get a good meal out of this, especially since Victor wasn’t going to let up and let the other go hungry again. 

Carefully, the alpha pulled out a plastic container filled with udon noodles and beef. He chuckled when Yuuri reached out and carefully pulled it towards him. The omega grabbed a pair of wooden chopsticks and looked up, blushing a little as Victor set down the Katsudon and the ramen as well. “Eat up Yuuri.” He crooned, laughing as the other looked down at his food before looking back up at him. “There’s no need to simply wait. Dig in.” Victor gave a playful wink and laughed as the other blushed in response. They’d be alright, one more final race and the two of them could move on from the Yakuza. He wanted to be with Yuuri until the other grew old of his antics. That alone wouldn’t be hard to do. Victor smiled as he observed Yuuri eating his Udon with gusto, he had to be starving. Victor didn’t know the last time that Yuuri ate. Well, that was going to change when Yuuri was with him.


	11. XI. Turning Point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that it took so long. Last week I had a lot of panic attacks and I felt really lethargic. Also, Thank you for 4k hits. I never expected this but I am so thankful. So, thank you to all who have read / Kudo'ed/ Subscribed/ and bookmarked the fic!
> 
> So, Rhys is Hyacinthpixie's OC that they let me use, He's an undercover cop who has raced against Yuuri from the beginning. Here is their twitter <3 https://twitter.com/HyacinthPixie
> 
> I'm pretty sure that Arata and Takashi are my favorite side beans in this fic. Arata has a vengeful streak that matches no one XD. At least we know how much Ryuu had and what Yuuri had. Yuuri earns about 1.875 Billion plus his remaining amount so about 2 billion in total.
> 
> TW: Car Accident
> 
> So, i got locked out of my twitter but this is my new account for those to follow about updates on 300 and my ramblings: https://twitter.com/Disaster_Sins
> 
> 300 has a discord! Feel free to join and listen to rambles while chatting with one another. Please note that it is 18+: https://discord.gg/tpQqFV9
> 
> Chapter inspiration: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TqZdLZ7_iLM

Six days since the incident; Six days since the Rape… Six days since he last saw Victor. Yuuri sighed as he twirled the keys in his hand as he walked to the Centenario. His black  [ Ann Demeulemeester combat boots ](https://www.matchesfashion.com/us/products/Ann-Demeulemeester-Lace-up-leather-combat-boots-1290831) echoed around the quiet garage. A pair of [ 2 CT Diamond Solitaire Stud Earrings ](https://www.zales.com/2-ct-tw-certified-diamond-solitaire-stud-earrings-14k-white-gold-ii1/p/V-20278384) sat on his ears, His hips were clad in a black pair of [ Frame L'homme skinny jeans ](https://www.matchesfashion.com/us/products/Frame-L%27homme-skinny-leg-jeans-1314691) . His top was covered by a black [ Versace V-neckT-shirt ](https://www.matchesfashion.com/us/products/Versace-Medusa-logo-V-neck-jersey-T-shirt-1277431) ; a [ Acne Studios Leather  jacket ](https://www.matchesfashion.com/us/products/Acne-Studios-Leather-biker-jacket-1292108) sat on top, keeping the omega somewhat warm. Upon his left wrist was a [ Rolex Cosmograph Daytona watch ](https://www.watchshopping.com/cosmograph-daytona-steel-black-116520-black.html). Yuuri unlocked the car and sighed as he got in, he should be happy. This was his last race for Ryuu and the family. No more. 

Victor had stayed with him the night after the rape, after it; Yuuri had sent him away. For six days he has had nightmares and the constant fear of Ryuu calling off the race. Putting the keys in the ignition, Yuuri just leaned over and laid his head on the steering wheel. A harsh storm had come overnight, causing snow to fall and blizzard like conditions within and around Tokyo. This was a very bad idea to have the first race of the day be a point to point. They had to leave from the center of Tokyo to Fujiyoshida, Yamanashi. Yuuri shook his head and turned over the engine, carefully inching the valuable car into the snow and slushy street. “Ugh… I’m going to have to clean you.” He grumbled, slowly picking up speed and making his way towards the starting line at Eclipse. 

He took the speed rather slow, not wanting to risk spinning out even when the roads seemed to have been plowed. The engine purred as Yuuri made his way to the festival grounds, people seemed to be packed even when the sun had barely risen over the horizon. Yuuri pulled into the awaiting competitor area, parking the Lamborghini and stepping out of the vehicle. The snow was starting to fall faster which would prove dangerous if Ryuu went through with it. The omega stepped to the check in for racers, offering his ID to the beta at the desk. There was some friendly chat between the two before a man stepped beside Yuuri. 

Rhys Bailey was an omega like Yuuri, his sandy blonde hair was unique for the area. He gave Yuuri a friendly nod and rolled his lips, checking into the first event as well. This was a horrible idea to hold this event so early and when the roads weren’t safe. His emerald eyes watched Yuuri leave the area and back to his car. “He’s an idiot for doing the point to point, the roads were barely plowed and it’s a twenty three kilometer race.”  The man grumbled and went to his noble, already noting that people were lining up at the starting area. He shook his head and got on the phone. “Hey boss, it’s me. Yeah, it’s not good.” He hummed into the phone, driving the grey car to the second spot, just ahead of Eros. “The roads are barely plowed and the storm is moving in. I suggest that the EMT’s get ready. It’d be a miracle if there wasn’t an accident. The traffic hasn’t been stopped, this is jus- I know but please. We don’t need a death, I’d suggest arresting all of the racers. I want to take down Ryuu too. Yeah, I’ll race. Lets just hope no one gets injured.” He gave a hum and hung up, laying his head against his car’s headrest and looked out his window. Eros was standing out to the side, obviously agitated at Ryuu who was talking down to him. To Rhys, Eros had always been an enigma. He’s done much to hide his true identity but something was off. What happened?

Yuuri growled and stormed away from the smirking alpha, slamming the Centenarios door and buckling himself in. “Become my mate.” He grumbled as he checked that the road setting was on. He turned on the windshield wipers as the snow started to fall faster. “I’d rather be caught dead than deal with you for the rest of my life. Fuck you Ryuu and the family. I am my own person and I’m not going to let you win.” He growled, turning over the engine as the boards around the starting line lit up in apprehension of the race. He bounced in his seat and tilted his head when the phone in his car started going off. He reached over and hit the answer as the lights turned green; signaling the start of the race. 

“Yuuri?” Came Victor’s voice, the sound of the alpha seemed to have a positive effect on Yuuri as he took the first turn a little too fast, drifting a few feet before straightening out. “I’m sorry I couldn’t be at the festival. Something had come up.” He continued on, Yuuri quickly overtook the lead cars and started to weave his way through the city. 

“That’s understandable, I can’t occupy all of your time Victor.” Yuuri replied as he wove through heavy traffic. He hated this course, he could tell that something was off. Normally all point to point races had traffic blocked off, but why not today. “I’m okay though Victor, the race is really odd you know.” He pointed out as he got onto the local expressway, pressing his foot on the gas and hitting two hundred easily. “There shouldn’t be this much traffic out.” He muttered more to himself as the snow got thicker and fell quicker around him. Yuuri could feel the tires slipping little by little. He needed to get onto a plowed road.  

“Yuuri. Be careful, I’m watching the stream and it looks bad.” Came Victor’s voice through the car. The omega gave a hum as he carefully turned off the expressway to hit a main street. It looked freshly plowed but something was nagging him. Yuuri pressed his foot on the gas and let the car take off down the slick asphalt. 

“It’s not fun. I’ll admit it.” He grumbled, “The storm doesn’t help either. I can see maybe five or so feet in front of me.” Yuuri dared to push faster, the engine roaring as it hits two hundred and sixty. The streets, homes, and cars seem to fly by as he sped past. He hummed and rolled his lips. “Hey Victor, do you want to get dinner later in Nagoya? I’ll pay.” Yuuri offered with a smile, turning a corner and controlling the drift again. He was already half way done with the race, no opponents were in sight. 

“Yuuri, how much money do you have?”  
  
“About Fifty Million in the savings, Three hundred million in my offshore account.  Five hundred Million in race earnings. Once Arata gives me the remaining Three Hundred and Fifty Million, I’ll be free to do what I want. Why?” 

“ _Holy shit_.” And here Victor thought that he had the money of the two of them. “I mean, I’d love to go to dinner with you.” Victor really had to focus on not how much Yuuri had. “What time would that be, so I can get ready.” Victor leaned back and gave a low hum, swiveling his seat just a little. 

“Say… Six tonight?” Yuuri offered with a small smile. “One of these days we should go to Osaka, probably when it’s cherry blossom season.” He shifted into the seventh and final gear, hitting two hundred and seventy two miles an hour. Everything seemed to be a blur as he took another turn. The snow was thicker here, the Centenario’s tires struggled for a grip on the freshly fallen snow. “Be safe Victor, I’ll call you later tonight I pro- **_AHHH_ **!!” A scream was ripped from his throat. A large plow truck from the adjacent and merging road slammed into Yuuri’s car. It’s large blade cutting the underside of the transmission. 

He thought he was screaming for minutes when it was only a matter of seconds. The world was twirling as the light weight car flipped over and over repeatedly. Yuuri could hear Victor’s frantic voice on the other side of the line but it was muffled. The car continued to flip before landing on its hood with an unstable rock. The world was fuzzy as Yuuri felt himself go in and out of focus. It was cold, why was it cold? Brown eyes cracked open to see the sky, “What?” Yuuri groaned, his breaths were shallow as he became more focused. His left side hurt, he couldn’t move his left leg; not when it was pulsing with pain. He could feel blood dripping down his face and onto the white snow.  He shifted his gaze to see the remains of his car, The hood was severely dented and bent inwards. It’s blue shine was lost with the multiple scratches. The body itself seemed like a loss, not when it was crushed and multiple parts were missing. He could feel that a leg was stuck, he was probably half hanging out of the car. There was another vehicle but it stopped shortly before Yuuri’s car did in the field. 

He could hear a voice but it was faint, almost like the person had just gotten out and was running towards him. Yuuri’s gaze focused to the lightning sky, the snow was falling slower now, it was almost as if the world wanted that crash. “Victor.” he groaned before coughing, his chest rattling and flared with newfound pain. He hurt, oh god; what- what happened?

“Calling for backup! This is PO: 194-253. I need an Emergency personnel on Kilometer 53 outside of Tokyo.” A man came closer to Yuuri’s prone body. “We have an accident with severe injuries.” Rhys looked down at Yuuri’s body. He was still conscious but was fighting every second it seemed. He hung up his phone and assessed the injuries. The left leg had a break, the sluggish bleeding suggested that there wasn’t an artery nick.  Soft hands reached out and unzipped the jacket, Multiple collar bone fractures easily. Going that speed with little time to decelerate was dangerous. Rhys carefully helped Yuuri out of the remnants of the Vehicle. Race be damned. “Hang on there.” The omega whispered as he carefully took off his jacket and laid it on top of the other’s chest. He couldn’t determine anything else but he was no doctor. The crash was bad. Rhys had just caught up to Eros when the plow came out of nowhere, crashing into the drivers side of the car. 

“Eros… Eros stay with me.” Rhys begged as he looked over the man, his lips were turned into a frown as he looked towards the street. Hearing the sounds of sirens and emergency vehicles make their way to them. His attention was drawn back to the other as they coughed, a rattling and not good sound. So, fractured ribs at best. Hopefully there wasn’t a punctured lung. 

“Yuuri.” The injured man whispered, opening his tired eyes to look at the other above him. “My name is Yuuri Katsuki.” Rhys stared before nodding, holding the other’s hand. He gave a reassuring smile before his attention was brought to the EMT’s that were making their way down the embankment. He could see the stretcher and the various equipment that was needed. 

Rhys backed off when the medics pushed him out of the way. “He has multiple fractures; Left leg, collar bone, left arm and probably his right arm.” He told them, shoving his freezing hands in his pockets. “He was conscious when I pulled him out but not truly coherent enough. I wouldn’t be surprised if there was a spinal fracture in there.” The omega was pushed out of the way as the medics wrapped what they could before moving Yuuri’s prone form to the stretcher. “I suggest Osaka for treatment.” Rhys’ eyes lingered on the totaled car as Yuuri was picked up and rushed to the ambulance. The man stayed in the cold as Police flooded the area with cars and dispatch. 

A man in his fifties walked up to him and stood by his side as forensics started to take photographs of the vehicle and it’s path of destruction. “So, Why Osaka?” He grumbled, lighting a cigarette and taking a drag from it. His dark brown eyes looked down at the omega at his side, he was probably freezing by the slight tremble of his hands. The alpha gave a defeated sigh and took off his overcoat, draping it over Rhys shoulders. 

Rhys looked at his commander and sighed. “The Yakuza control Nagoya and Tokyo. If he was brought to them, they’d all be over him and hide. We can’t afford it. While he wasn’t truly coherent, he gave me a name. His name and not just the Eros title.” He wrapped the coat closer around his body. “Lets just make sure that all the participants, excluding Eros is jailed. I’m going to the hospital, I want to fill in the doc on what happened.”  Rhys shook his head and started towards his car, jumping a little when the older man placed a hand on his shoulder. “Sir?” 

“Whatever name he gave, Do not tell the doc. Put a fake one if you must. We can’t risk the Yakuza figuring out where he is; let alone what happened. We’ll do clean up and bring the car into evidence. The plow and driver were both at fault for this accident. We’ll get the speed figures when we find the car’s computer and look into it. I’ll be sending out forces to patrol the streets en mass, Ryuu may own the Eclipse festival but he not above the law. I will not turn a blind eye to this. He knew that races with traffic was forbidden.” The man shook his head before lightly scenting the other. “Go now, before your stomach gets the better of you.” he laughed softly and smiled when the other blushed and made their way to their car.  

The Sheriff sighed and looked at the wreck, car accidents were never pretty nor were the highspeed ones. He was surprised that the other survived this crash. Snow Plows were strong and rather hard to ignore. He must have gone one hell of a speed not to notice the flashing lights. The alpha’s footsteps disturbed the freshly fallen snow, he reached down and picked up a piece of the Centenario’s body. It was a beautiful line work for a car, there was something sticking up and out of the snow. A yellow license plate was sticking straight up, the words ‘ros’ were visible but the rest had sheared off with the force of the accident.  

He reached into his pocket and dialed a number. “Mr. Nikiforov? I have a case for you and your associates. There’s been an accident on kilometer marker 53. I will send you what we have once the investigations’ over; it’s a bad accident and I’m not going to lie about that. Apparently Ryuu Shimada had an illegal race with traffic. The leader of the race hit a snow plow and rolled a good ten times before stopping. They’re being taken to Osaka Minato Central Hospital, It’s the best one there. I know, I’m wary about them being taken to Osaka in general but if transferred by airlift, they should be fine. I understand Mr. Nikiforov, the yakuza’s reach is long and dark. If we can get them out of that life and family; then we’ve done our job. One of my men is following them so they don’t veer off track, he was the one who found and witnessed the accident. Yes, you can trust them. Of course Mr. Nikiforov. I wish you well as well.” He hung up and ran his fingers through his grey hair. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

On the other side of Tokyo, Ryuu roared as he looked at the frozen streams. It’s been like this for an hour. “Figure out what is going on!” The Yakuza lord bellowed as he bared his teeth, It didn’t help that 2.5 billion was suddenly missing and there was no trace of Eros or his existence in his records. “Who ever is doing this, I want them dead!” He was bankrupt and had no way of paying for any of the races. He was ruined.

Arata smiled and chuckled, holding a usb drive in his hand. Yuuri’s information was safe with him. Heel clad feet walked down the tile hallway to the main entrance. “Takashi.” He crooned, “Why don’t you and I go on a vacation to Osaka? I think we can make it in time before Ryuu notices that we’re gone.”  His hair was ruffled as he wrapped a jacket around his shoulders.

Takashi observed and noticed the drive. “You- You were the one who deleted Yuuri from our records? Why? Did you steal all of Ryuu’s money too?” He inquired as he looked around, ushering the omega out of the house and into a black car, not wanting to face his brothers ire. He put the keys in the ignition and turned over the engine, driving onto the driveway. 

Arata sighed. “Because, Yuuri was never meant to stay under Ryuu’s thumb for so long. It was only supposed to be one race and yet Ryuu got power hungry. He let his father rape the poor skater. I’m done sitting on the sidelines. I was the one who transferred all that money to a new account, but I gave Yuuri three quarters of the 2.5 Billion. He will never be Ryuu’s plaything or his fathers. I will never be considered as Ryuu’s mate and that’s alright with me. Ryuu is a worthless Delta who got off from the pain of others. I’ll message Mr. Nikiforov and his associates. I’ll give them the go-ahead to murder him.” He reached over and held Takashi’s hand. “I had no love for your brother, Takashi. My love was only for you.” He promised, kissing the back of the man’s hand and looking out the window. “We can start anew down south. We can finally start the family that we had always wanted.” He hummed “I’ll contact Yuuri as well, I have a soft spot for him.” 

“It must be the doe like eyes.” Takashi teased. 

Arata’s laughter was what he needed in that moment.

This was a turning point for all parties involved.


	12. XII. Legion of Monsters (MCD)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Victor finally considers Yuuri his mate and oh boi! Karma's a bitch to Ryuu. I'll admit I've been updating weekly due to life and trying my best to prevent burn out. <3 We do finally have Dark! Victor and yakov made his slow appearance. Now, We just need Yuuri to get healed and up right >:3 
> 
> Chapter theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fWgI8NuEXik
> 
> Unbetaed as of 7/29/19

Fear gripped as he watched the feeds freeze, his eyes wide and unwatching as he heard Yuuri’s scream and a crash. His phone slipped from his grasp as he struggled to comprehend what had happened. He should be unphased by this, unphased by the accident; except- He was scared. The Pakhan got to his feet, mindlessly walking to his closet. Just “Don’t be dead, Yuuri.” He breathed out, more to himself as he grabbed an  [ Ermenegildo Zegna suit ](https://www.giglio.com/eng/clothing-men_suit-ermenegildo-zegna-20pwkl522.html?cSel=009) . He reached up and ran his fingers over the grey stubble that was coming in, a part of him wanted to shave it but he had other priorities right now.   


His fingers grabbed a black  [ Z Zegna shirt ](https://www.giglio.com/eng/clothing-men_shirt-z-zegna-9dfedi505-102.html?cSel=002) from one of the drawers. He slipped on the shirt before grabbing a pair of   [ David Yurman Cuff Links ](https://www.neimanmarcus.com/p/david-yurman-streamline-cuff-links-with-black-mother-of-pearl-prod173140554?childItemId=NMN2RQ8_&navpath=cat000000_cat000470_cat21150736_cat000533_cat000534&page=0&position=22&uuid=PDP_PAGINATION_cc3fe103519ca31c8f3d6c787ebdbdc9_y7tFquYIrgxuHmtFU0gc3Pn6) ; he closed the edge of the shirt cuff before rolling his lips. Victor was not himself, how could he after hearing Yuuri’s fear filled scream. Victor slipped on the remaining suit and pulled out a pair of  [ Hogan men's shoes ](https://www.giglio.com/eng/shoes-men_brogue-shoes-shoes-men-hogan-hxm3930k100kbo.html?cSel=002) ; slipping his feet into them with practiced ease. On his way out of the closet, he grabbed a   [ Movado Bold Watch ](https://www.neimanmarcus.com/p/movado-bold-mens-bold-gold-ip-stainless-steel-watch-prod219270026?childItemId=NMN62NN_&navpath=cat000000_cat000470_cat21150736_cat540731&page=0&position=8&uuid=PDP_PAGINATION_4fe46a4350663b5d4464454d6afec5e8_y7tFquYIrgxuHmtFU0gc3Pn6) and a  [ Alessandro Dell'acqua Trench coat ](https://www.giglio.com/eng/clothing-men_coat-alessandro-dell-acqua-ad1139.html?cSel=009&from=doofinder) . He clipped on the watch before making his way into the living room where his phone was going off. His brows furrowed as he answered it. “Hello?” He started, pulling on the coat and buttoning it up.   


“ _ Mr. Nikiforov? I have a case for you and your associates _ -” Ahh, it was the Commissioner. “ _ There’s been an accident on kilometer marker 53. I will send you what we have once the investigations over; but it’s a bad accident and I’m not going to lie about that. Apparently Ryuu Shimada had an illegal race with traffic _ -”   


“That’s to be expected, he was streaming the race live.” Victor commented, reaching down to put food in Makkachin’s bowl. “An accident? What about the parties involved?” He pressed as he leaned against the island in the kitchen, his lips were pressed in a firm line.   


“ _ The leader of the race hit a snow plow and rolled a good ten times before stopping. They’re being taken to Osaka Minato Central Hospital, It’s the best one there _ .” The older man continued on, making Victor raise a brow at the news.   


“Osaka is a good two hours away. If the crash was severe enough then they should be transported to a hospital in Tokyo.” He pinched the bridge of his nose and glanced to the door, watching as Yuri and Chris stepped into the apartment.   


“ _ I know, I’m wary about them being taken to Osaka in general but if transferred by airlift, they should be fine. _ ” That doesn’t reassure the alpha. He doesn’t realize that the Commissioner started talking again until he heard his name. “-Mr. Nikiforov, the yakuza’s reach is long and dark. If we can get them out of that life and family; then we’ve done our job. One of my men is following them so they don’t veer off track, he was the one who found and witnessed the accident.”   


“Can we trust them?” He inquired, casting a raised brow to Yuri as the young alpha started to look through his cupboards for something. Probably to eat.   


“ _ Yes, you can trust them. _ ”

“Fine then. Thank you Commissioner.” Well, that garnered as surprised look from his guests. “I wish you well.” He hung up on the man and sighed. “That was Commissioner Ito from Toyko Police. There’s been an accident in a race and he wants us to look into it.” Victor ran his fingers through his hair. This- this wasn’t what he wanted at the moment. Cerulean eyes narrowed as the youngest alpha started to eat some snacks.   


“So, It was your precious omega?” Chris inquired, breaking Victor’s attention from Yuri. “Where are they taking him, I’m sure Phichit would want to know.” The swiss man leaned against the wall of the hallway, a hand was down and petting Makkachin. “I’ve never seen you so distressed, even if you’re hiding it.”   


“Osaka Minato Central Hospital, they want him out of the grasp of the Yakuza.” Victor pulled himself away from the island and grabbed his keys from the side of the wall. “Yuri; I want you and Otabek to recover the car wreckage as soon as possible. Chris, inform Georgi and Mila. Tell them what happened and bring them. After that, meet me at the Mito’s city edge with them.. Yuri, when you’ve done your first task, come find us.” He ordered, slipping into a cold mindset and train of thought. Victor’s eyes took on a cold expression as he made his way into the garage and to his Audi. Not a second after the car was turned on, a phone call came through with an unknown number. He pressed accept on the console as he turned over the engine. “Who is this?” He rumbled, a growl threatened to escape his throat.   


“ _ I mean you no harm. _ ” Came a crooning voice, wait- he knew this voice. It was Arata Hajime, Mate to the bastard that hurt Yuuri. “ _ I take it you know about Yuuri’s accident. _ ” Victor’s growl filled the car and the omega hummed on the other side. “ _ I’m calling you with an offer. Currently, the family is in disarray. I’ve taken all of their money and given three quarters of it to Yuuri. I’ve deleted the omega from their database as well. If you go; say in the next two hours? You can catch them by surprise. _ ”   


“Why are you doing this?”   


“ _ Because Ryuu is a Delta. He is a man who was fed with a silver spoon in his mouth. I want him dead. _ ” Arata’s blunt reply was surprising to say the least. “ _ Men like Ryuu and his father, Touma Shimada shouldn’t be alive. Touma is currently in Fiji but is bound to return to the mainland when he finds out about being bankrupt. Take out the dragon first, then the winter grind. If you do that, you can take over the Yakuza if you wish. Yuuri should have never stayed for as long as he did, I’m putting an end to it. _ ” Victor rolled his lips as he pulled out onto the street, noting how the sun started to poke through the clouds.   


“What do you get out of this?” He inquired, stopping at a light.

“ _I get an Alpha mate and peace of mind. I may have 1.5 billion but that is meaningless. I know you care about Yuuri as much as I do. He’s a fighter and doesn’t give up easily. Me and Takashi will be in Osaka; I’ll keep an eye on Yuuri until your business in Tokyo is concluded.  I’m normally not as forgiving or well- helpful but-_ ” There was a pause as the omega shifted. “ _Yuuri means a lot to me. He came into the family when I had just mated to Ryuu. He was my right hand while I did my best to protect him. I just hope that you can do more for him than I ever could. I hope to see you soon, Pakhan Nikiforov._ ” With that, the call ended.

 Victor swallowed thickly as he drove to a hideout. It was halfway between Tokyo and Mito; in a city called Omitama. The pakhan parked his car in front of an unsuspecting house, stepping out and entering the home. The two guards straightened but looked surprised at their leader here. “At ease.” He grumbled, stepping further into the dimly lit home. He didn’t bother taking off his shoes as he went to the underground armory. Victor knew that his scent radiated anger and irritation. When he came to Japan, he didn’t expect to fall in love. He didn’t expect to fall for chocolate eyes and a lopsided smile. This was supposed to be a two week jaunt before he headed back to Saint Petersburg; it was now turning into a three week almost a month long adventure. Yuuri was a siren in all the best ways. His train of thought was interrupted when an older man in his sixties came down the stairs and scowled at Victor.   


“What are you thinking, Vitya.” The russian accent was thick while the man seemed even more weathered than before. “You’ve never been affected on a job like this, as Pakhan; you shouldn’t let your emotions rule your judgement.” He crossed his arms across his chest, gaze disapproving as Victor reached for a pistol. Yakov watched as the other loaded the chamber and magazine, the disapproval grew as Victor reached for the semi-automatic rifles. “Is one omega really worth all of this effort? You already have gotten your knot wet from him.” He leaned back as the Pakhan turned to him, those normally warm eyes were hard and cold.

“Do not talk about my mate like that.” Victor snapped, his accent growing thicker with his emotions. “You know nothing of Yuuri and I suggest that you keep your mouth shut; you wait to judge him when you actually meet him.” there was a growl from his throat as he turned back around on his heel. His fingers danced over the rifles and grabbed a few for everyone that was coming. “Yuuri is- He was never born into this life and yet he was dragged in by an asshole Delta. He was raped; I don’t know how many times but enough to have him be so skittish. He deserves nothing of the sort. I will not stop until the asshole and his father are dead.” He cast a slightly apologetic look to his adoptive uncle. “Am I understood. I know what I am doing, Yakov. I don’t need your support but- Yuuri is something that I want to keep to myself.” He gave a small sigh and picked up a few magazines, surprised to see the older alpha start grabbing ammunition and tear gas.   


“If this omega is so special, then I will not lecture you furter. Just know that the others in Saint Petersburg will not go lightly on you.” Yakov warned, helping the other with loading up the car’s trunk with the needed rifles and ammo before closing the trunk. “How long do you plan to stay here? The board is getting antsy and nervous with you still here.” Yakov folded his arms across his chest and tilted his head.   


“I don’t know. Tell them a few months. I want to be here for Yuuri.” Victor admitted as he leaned against the side of the car and ran his fingers through his hair. “I’m not leaving until he is happy and healthy. If worse comes to worse, I’ll just hand the mantle to Yura.” Victor mused, walking to the drivers side of the car. “Just… Stay safe Yakov.” He murmured, getting in and driving away. Yakov was a family friend of Victor’s father. When he passed the mantle to Victor, Yakov was there to guide the man into who he was today.   


The drive to the edge of Mito was quiet but the fire of anger was still there. Victor parked his car and smirked, seeing Chris step out of a dark blue SUV. Mila and Georgi followed suit. It took a total of five minutes more before Yura arrived with Otabek at his side. He silently opened the trunk of the car and hummed. “The Yakuza has done something irrehensible. While we work with the police, our reach is long. There was a crash that one of our allies was in, he is being tended to in Osaka but there was traffic on the road at the time. Ryuu Shimada has ignored not only our warnings but the police about traffic and street racing. Ryuu’s own mate has given us his approval for what we are about to do. To fill Mila and Georgi, there was an omega under the Yakuza’s grasp that had been raped repeatedly. He’s known around the world and had been missing for years. Ryuu got power hungry and forced him to race more as payment for family debt. The alpha in question isn’t an alpha at all. He’s a lowly Delta.” A cruel smile started to grow on Victors lips.   


“As long as the police won’t find out identities, they will not charge us. As far as I am concerned, take your pick of weapons and lets go hunting.” Yuri blinked before smirking just a little in agreement. Chris was more conflicted but did go along with the other’s suggestion, nodding in the process. Otabek looked at his mate before nodding as well; he was never one for words. Mila was the one to voice her opinion.   


“Victor. I’ll go with you but, this omega. You’ve claimed him as yours.” She pointed out with a curious look.  “You’ve never gone on a hit this big or well, at least with us.” Mila walked over to the car and grabbed one of the rifles. “Have you finally claimed someone.”

The Pakhan chuckled and gave her a knowing look. “What do you think?” He teased.   


The drive to Ryuu’s compound was short and to the point. Victor had the pistol in his hand as they drove up the driveway and got out. Yuri was the first to land a shot at Ryuu’s men. The bullet had gone clear through the guard’s skull. Victor casually got out of his Audi, a cruel smile on his lips as Otabek and Georgi backed the kitten up. Mila and Chris was at his side as they took out four more men. Victor raised his own pistol, taking out two more before breaking into a run; leaving the four behind. He could hear swearing but he didn’t care. They could handle the rest. Five more shots rang out from his pistol as he took out the guards at the door to the Delta’s office.

Victor kicked open the door, his front was splattered red with blood. Ryuu was sitting at his desk, fear etched on his face. “My, My-” Victor crooned, closing the door and approaching the desk with casual ease. “What do we have here, a lowly delta who thinks he can play god?” He growled, fingers tightening on the hilt of the pistol.

“V-Victor. A- uh pleasure. Look… Can you stop killing my men? It looks very bad on you.” The delta cowered a little behind the desk. His eyes widened as he simply stared at the other. “W-What do you mean Delta?” He squeaked, the mighty Ryuu Shimada was left a blubbering mess. It looked rather bad on him. His grey eyes widened as Victor started to circle him, the man growled and bared his teeth in warning. He didn’t like to be cornered.   


“What else do I mean? You were robbed of your money, raped a poor omega who is now in hospital because of an illegal race with traffic; you also forced my hand. I was going to be nice and civil with you but learning about you; taking everything for granted? This is the only way.” He smirked, placing a hand on the desk and leaning over. His gaze was like a glacier, cold and unmoving. “You raped  **_MY Mate_ ** .” He snarled, baring his own teeth in a show of dominance. “You and your father both have had your forceful turns with him. You forced him to over race and risk his life for your selfish gain. You wanted an alliance with me; After all that is why you called me to Tokyo. You’ll never get that. _Tsk tsk_.” Victor removed his hand from the wood desk and grabbed the Delta’s throat. He lifted the man up and walked to the closest wall, putting pressure on the other’s trachea.   


“Victor!” He hissed, his hands reaching up to claw at the man’s clothed arm. “Let me go. I’ll give you anything, just let me live.” He was reduced to begging, a shame. It seemed like all of the alpha front was gone when challenged. The man’s scent radiated fear and well, something unmentionable that Victor didn’t acknowledge.   


“What more could you give me? You were the one that forced my hand in this. You had to fuck Yuuri while I was starting to court him. You deserve nothing and will get as such. You have know idea how much I want to keep you alive and get information out of you; but, I already have a better source.” Victor gave a dramatic sigh, releasing the Delta and watching it cough. “You are such a worthless piece of shit.” A pleased smirk was on Victor’s lips as the other looked at him from the place on the floor. “You’re not my only target. Your father is next.” He raised the pistol and leveled it to Ryuu’s head. “Just so you know, this is what happens when you fuck with the Russian Bratva and it’s Pakhan.” the finger on the trigger squeezed, a lone shot echoed through the room. The body on the floor slumped over and slid down the wall, staining it red.  That’s a shame he wanted to keep the wallpaper. Victor gave a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders and turned on his heel.

The door to the office swung open, Chris and Yura stepped in and stared at the scene before them. Victor was slightly bloody but there was Ryuu’s body on the floor; dead as ever. “Chris. Grab everything off of the computers drive, When all said and done, burn the entire house and bodies down. Leave no evidence of the shoot out.” He ordered, walking away and out of the house. He looked up at the sky, noting how it was almost sundown.   


“Where are you going old man?” Yura demanded, following the taller alpha. The eighteen year old narrowed his eyes, he’s never seen Victor this cold and heartless.   


“I’m moving to Osaka. I’ll be there while Yuuri recovers.” Victor shrugged and opened the Audi’s door. “Yura, I want you to make sure that the job is taken care of. Send out a false report of Ryuu being missing before spreading rumors of his death.” He sighed and let his cold demeanor fade a little. “I know this side of me is new to you Yura, just… Go along for now.” He murmured before slipping into the car and closing the door behind him. He drove down the highway and onto a street in Mito. He got a call not twenty minutes later.   


“Mr. Nikiforov. This is the doctor attending to Atsushi Tachibana down here at Osaka Minato Central Hospital; there are some things I wish to discuss with you in person. How soon can you get here? I was given this number by an Arata Hajime.”   
  
“I’ll be there in about three hours. I’m just outside of Mito.”    


“I- Very well. I will see you then.”

Victor hung up the phone and sighed, Atsushi was Yuuri… it had to be.

“Hang on Yuuri, for me darling.” At least he had to leave his jacket in the car. It was rather useless with blood all over it.


	13. Fic Update

Hello everyone. I'm so sorry for going missing for almost but I have a good reason. I have a full time job! This is just a little update so all of you can know. I still plan on finishing 300 but i'm trying to figure out where to go and what to do for the ending. I have a few ideas in place but I will think on it. I love this fic so much and I truly will not abandon it. I hope this makes up for my radio silence. 300 should be updated within a week or two <3 whenever i have a day off and i can write.


	14. XIII. Pray (Reprise)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look what's back! So, I'm aiming to get at least a chapter done a week. With working grave shift it's pretty hard to fully write while working. As you can see, the plan is slowly unfolding and new discoveries are made. Yuuri's injuries are detailed in this chapter. The boy has a LONG road to recovery.   
> Have some allies:   
>  Yuuri's side: Victor and russian mafia, Shimon and Arata  
>  Yakuza's side: Takashi, Father, N/A
> 
> Chapter inspiration: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8h--kFui1JA

It was nearing midnight when Victor parked in the garage of the hospital, his phone was quiet in his pocket. The alpha had shed his trench coat, he knew it was a lost cause. Especially with all of the blood that had been stained on it. The russian noticed how his footsteps echoed through the rather quiet parking lot. Osaka was a rather quiet city compared to Tokyo, he let his mind wonder as he entered the hospital and walked to the desk. 

A woman in her mid thirties looked up from what she was doing, her beta scent was calming to Victor. “Hi there.” He greeted, fiddling with the phone in his pants pocket. “I’m here to see Atsushi Tachibana; his doctor contacted me.” I should have asked for his name. Victor thought to himself, the woman smiled kindly at him before turning to her computer.    
  
“So, Atsushi Tachibana is under Doctor Shimon Saijo. I remember the doctor telling me about you a few hours back; he’s up on the tenth floor.” She gave a slightly pitiful look towards Victor. “I wish you the best though.” She turned her attention back to her computer. Victor gave a blink was it really that simple? He gave a courteous smile before stepping back and walking to the elevators. 

Victor stepped into the Elevator and rolled his lips; He was calmer than he was when the doctor called but- he was worried. That monster was dead and yet Victor couldn’t help but worry about Yuuri and how the other acted. The doors closed and he felt the elevator rise, Victor’s phone went off, causing his momentary distraction as he unlocked the screen. ‘It’s done.’ Good. So no one would ever know about the slaughter or the fire. The alpha rocked back on his feet as the floor number beeped by. The tone in the doctor’s voice was something that was a cause for concern, the receptionist’s tone added to the man's worry. 

The doors slid open, pulling Victor from his mind, it was the intensive care unit. Was yuuri really that injured to warrant that? The man stepped through the threshold and allowed himself to adjust to the sights and smells of the ward. He looked to the desk at the center and stared as he spotted a man at the desk. He was in his mid 20’s, his black hair was long and pulled back into a rather elegant braid. His face was delicate and had a cute upturned nose. He had a doctor’s coat that was opened in the front; showing a rather toned body underneath a dark blue shirt and black scrubs. The man had deep grey eyes that seemed to have a certain kindness to them. 

The man looked up and noticed Victor, fixing his coat the man walked over. "Mr. Nikiforov?” His voice was much more deeper than the alpha expected. Victor could only nod as the doctor started to approach him. “I’m tending to Atsushi, Doctor Shimon Saijo.” A slender hand reached out. Victor met the man halfway and gave it a shake. “ The man is very lucky to have you as his other half.” Victor needed to pull himself out of his mind as he managed a nod before sighing. 

“I was worried, when I got the call- I didn’t expect it. I knew about the accident but nothing like this. Can I see him?” Desperation flooded the man’s tone but he saw the doctor put on a mask. Almost like there was something bad- was Yuuri alright? He had to see him, reassure to himself that murdering Ryuu was the right move. He was brought out of his head when the doctor released his hand. 

“We should speak somewhere in private.” Shimon started, leading the slowly panicking alpha to his office. The Alpha doctor sat in his chair behind a wooden desk, gesturing Victor to sit across from him. He noticed how the other closed the door, Shimon gave a sigh and rubbed at this face. “Atsushi- It’s not looking good. He has multiple fractures in his legs.” He started, pulling up the omega’s X-rays and scans, showing the first one to Victor. It was an X-ray of his legs and waist. There was a massive fracture in the left femur; the bone was pretty much shattered at that point. A hairline fracture was pointed out in the right femur. “I’m not sure how fast he had been going but- it wasn’t a low speed crash. He must have gone an excess of 400 kilometers an hour for him to get these. The left femur was repaired but he has a cast going up to his hip. The left side of him got the brunt of the force. The left tibula and fibula were also shattered and thankfully repaired. There’s a hairline fracture on his right femur but that has already started to heal. His right ankle is pretty much useless, the bones were shattered on impact.” Shimon sighed and switched to Yuuri’s upper body. 

“His left arm was pretty much in the same state as his left leg, shattered yet repairable. His collarbone was completely broken and was a hassle to set back into place. Five of twelve rib bones were broken and fractured. He was extremely lucky to have survived that, none punctured a lung on either side. His right shoulder was cracked along with his left- Mr. Nikiforov. If Atsushi was weaker than what he was? These injuries would have killed him on impact. We noticed how emaciated he was, I don’t want to make assumptions but did you have any impact on this?” Shimon narrowed his eyes at the Alpha across from him, noting the shocked look before anger quickly took over. “I think that response alone is enough.” Hopefully that would placate the alpha for now. “Moving on. Atsushi is lucky his vehicle was going as fast as it was. His spine didn’t take too much force but there were a few herniated disks that we thankfully took care of. Those are all of his injuries that we could find. He will need to stay in the ICU for three weeks, placed in a medically induced coma to let his body heal. After that, he will need to stay for at least a month or two before he can be released home. There is another matter to address. Though it hasn’t shown on an ultrasound, bloodwork won’t lie. Atsushi is pregnant, it seems new, probably less than three weeks since conception-”

Victor was- he- he got Yuuri pregnant? How? They were- no. they weren’t careful. The last round was messy, the omega had finally let the other knot him but the condom failed and split once Victor was knotted inside. The alpha pushed those thoughts out of his head and let all of the information that he was given sink in. Yuuri was alive but in poor shape. “I see.” He started, sighing and leaning back in his chair. “I don’t care how long he is here, I just want to see him smile again. He’s been through quite a lot and to be frank- It scared me. I’ve never been so affected by a man, let alone an omega like him.” Blue eyes settled on the doctor. “Do what you can to save them both. The cost is nothing right now.” Victor rubbed at the back of his neck, observing how the Doctor nodded, jotting down a few notes before taking down the x-rays. What was curious was how the man kept sitting. It was almost like he had a question himself. 

“I know I’m not supposed to ask this but- Atsushi, that isn’t his real name is it? It’s Yuuri Katsuki yes? The skater that had been missing for five years. I should report this to the ISU, to the Authorities but- I won’t. Not now anyways. Yuuri had and still is the pride and joy of Japan; his skating was rather unmatched during his senior debut. If he wants to be known, I will only release this information when or if he consents to it.” Shimon commented, finally getting up and rolling his neck. “He won’t be available to be seen for at least two days. With how everything is, it’s better to let him start healing now before he can be exposed to anyone from the outside. What I’d suggest, Mr. Nikiforov; is that you find someplace to rest for a few days. I’ll call you when Atsushi is ready to be seen.” It was somewhat calming to the doctor, to see the other alpha so worried about the omega. Maybe the man wasn’t a complete loss after all. Carefully the man ushered the alpha out before shutting the door and sighing. 

No patient of his had ever affected him like this, was it his drive to protect the rather fragile omega or was it something more? He didn’t want to particularly know at the moment, not when the man was barely out of surgery and recovering. Shimon walked over to his desk and sat down on the oak, arms crossed against his chest. For years, the Alpha had looked up to Yuuri. Even if he was a year younger; the boy was still scared when the other went missing. It was one of the reasons why he left the ISU, they wouldn’t follow any lead and to be frank- he had lost all love for the sport but now? Yuuri was his patient, burns on his arms; fractures on his body… it was a miracle that he survived.  The omega flat lined not once, but three times on the table; his body was so weak, not from just the trauma but from the lack of nutrients too. He must have been dealing with the disorder for years, enough to the point where his bones were protruding through his skin. The internal bleeding that Yuuri developed was severe. Right now? The omega had a 10 percent livability rate. “Survive Yuuri. Not only for Mr. Nikiforov, but for me.” Shimon murmured to himself, jumping a little as the door to his office opened to reveal Arata Hajime. 

“My, my. So I was right in the sense that you exactly who Atsushi was.” The omega crooned, closing the door behind him and striding forward. Now that his mate was out of the picture, and Takashi being occupied. Maybe it was time for him to move on. A part of him still loved Takashi but- He couldn’t risk mating him. Not when he was still somewhat close to their father. He wouldn’t risk his neck. Heeled feet clacked against the flooring as slim fingers played with the doctor’s tie. The grey dress on his slim frame let the alpha glimpse at the other’s goods and take in his slim frame. “I know you won’t reveal anything though. You’re my good boy.” A light laugh was pulled from Arata. His fingers traveling up and into the others hair. “If you really want to know what happened to Yuuri for five years, take me out to dinner and I’ll tell you.” Arata gently pets Shimon’s hair before releasing the Alpha. He made his way over to some clean papers and grabbed a pen, writing his number on it. “For now though. Keep Mr. Nikiforov out of the ICU and hospital. I don’t want anyone to touch Yuuri that I haven’t approved.” His soft tone had hardened, taking on a commanding edge. “Now, be a good alpha and do your job. I’ll keep in touch.” He gave a wink before striding out of the room, raising a brow as Takashi silently followed behind him. 

The ride to their hotel room was rather silent, the alpha beside Arata was normally a chatty bunch. It was only when they got into their room when he finally spoke to the other. “Why are you doing this?” Takashi started, starting to pace their room with a frown upon his lips. “You’ve been pulling away from me for a few days now, Aren’t we safe?” They aren’t, what he hid from Arata was that Takashi’s father was coming back to Tokyo within a month. With Ryuu out of the way, Takashi was now head of the Tokyo yakuza branch. He- He had to stop Arata from pulling away even more. To keep the omega within their family. They’ve lost Yuuri, they can’t lose him too. 

“I’m not dumb Takashi.” Arata quipped, the smile on his lips falling. “You think you’re so smart, trying to keep me within your fucked up family. Yuuri will never be your toy, you’ve lost him.” Arata laughed and leveled a look to the other. “I will not be your pawn. I don’t give two shits about your father or you anymore. Ryuu wanted an heir and he never got one. I will not be the Yakuza’s whore anymore. I am going to do everything in my power to keep Yuuri safe from your father and you.” He shook his head, his heart lurching at his emotions. “At one time, I wanted to mate with you. To be your Bond mate. But- I still see Ryuu in you. I know you’re cut from the same cloth. You want to use me, to be your breeder. I’m not going to have it Takashi. I am my own person.” He grabbed his suitcase and walked passed Takashi. “Did you even love me or were your words honeyed? Aiming to keep me placid and compliant. I know you’ve been in contact with your father. Here I thought that you were better than him. Obviously I was wrong.”

Arata shook his head and opened the door. “Takashi, at one point you were a good man. But I see now that you are nothing but a monster like your brother and father. So, consider this my last goodbye.” He glanced back before walking away, shutting the door behind him. Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes as he pulled his luggage down to the foyer, lips were pulled into a deep frown. His free hand pulled out his phone and pulled up a lyft, Arata had booked a hotel a few kilometers away from the hospital, under a false name. The fight with the Yakuza wasn’t over, it was far from it. Ryuu was the first stepping stone in many. If Arata’s plan works- The Yakuza could become something more than just a gang. It was time for a different approach, invest in the community and offer protection at no cost. The underworld would still be alight with life but- with how omega’s were treated. They needed a safe haven and Arata wanted to give them just that.

He wanted a world that wasn’t biased, where omega's could feel safe and welcomed instead of being treated like property. He wanted to find a mate and give life to one pup; knowing how spoiled it would be. He wanted- He wanted to be safe. Safe from harm, safe from danger. Safe from prying eyes; from slavers. He was going to free every last omega and Yuuri was the first. Arata wanted to say that he saved Yuuri without bias but- The boy was too young to be thrust into this life. How Ryuu and his father forced themselves on Yuuri over the years- Arata wanted them dead. He had a feeling that Takashi joined in more than once when his father called for him. The thought of the other alpha, taking and forcing Yuuri to submit caused the omega to growl audibly. Arata blinked, realizing that the noise had drawn attention to him. He gave a sheepish smile and walked to the sidewalk where a car was waiting for him. The omega sighed and opened the trunk, throwing the suitcase in the back before getting into the backseat. The vehicle moved out into the street, heading towards Suma Ward in Kobe, Japan. 

He glanced down at his phone, feeling a vibration. A small smile graced his lips as he read the text. 

[ **From: Shimon** ]: After all of these years, you finally came to your senses. I’m proud of you Ara; If you want dinner tomorrow, just pick a place and I’ll buy. 

[ **To: Shimon** ]: You helped remember? You were the person who figured out that Ryuu was a Delta. You were the one who was always there when I had something to vent or say. I can never repay you. Just- Look after Yuuri for me? I broke it off with Takashi. He knows that I know about him and his father’s messages. They want to keep me in their lives as their breeding whore. 

[ **From: Shimon** ]: You’re going to get out of that life Ara. Their father is not to be messed with. Your best bet is to offer more to the russian mafia and take your men and do an assault. Not now, but soon. I met Mr. Nikiforov earlier. He’s- not what I expected, it seems that he cares for Yuuri a great deal. 

[ **To: Shimon** ]: He may act like it but- I still don’t trust him. For all we know, he could have trapped Yuuri into loving him. Granted, Yuuri is headstrong but he can be naive at times. I’m worried that Victor will take advantage of him. Yuuri should be skating, not racing for money. 

[ **From: Shimon** ]: I think the love’s genuine. He was genuinely worried when I explained what Yuuri had injury wise. Ara, Yuuri’s with pup. It’s early but still detectable. When I told Mr. Nikiforov; he was shocked. It seems like whatever they used to try and prevent a pregnancy failed… Ara. Why the hell do you have a spare key to my apartment?

[ **To: Shimon** ]: Because I need a place to rest. I don’t have a hotel and I lied to Takashi about it.  Look, I need to lay low here. Until that fat bastard and his son are dead at least. 

[ **From: Shimon** ]: Alright Ara. You can stay. Just pick up after yourself. I’ll be home in a few hours.

[ **To: Shimon** ]: I know, I know. I’ll see you soon Shi.


	15. Announcement

Happy 2020 everyone. I’ll be frank I’m having a hard time where to go with this fic. There is a big possibility that I will rewrite this. I think the story will stay similar but with changes. I love 300 and want to figure out what to do with this fic. I have a pretty good feeling that if I rewrite, it will be a darker tone. I lost my job back in October due to an injury and I haven’t been able to land a job since. My life is kinda shitty but I don’t want to give up on 300. I love all of you and I hope to get back into writing soon.


	16. XXXX. Dangerous Love at 300 MPH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rewrite is officially in Progress.

Hello lovelies! Well, I'm proud to announce that the official rewrite of 0-300 is underway and can be located [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22999156/chapters/54988423). 

 

It's going to be titled under: Dangerous Love at 300 MPH. 

 

I'm truly excited for this rewrite, something felt off for this fic and now i'm rewriting it with something in mind. I hope everyone is excited for the ride that is in progress. I will be keeping this fic up, but if you want to see more Yuuri, please look at the new fic. Thank you so much for the kind messages and comments. I'm excited to see it be revived.


End file.
